


In Another Life

by TheBlackberryKey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - Magical Creatures, Attempt at Humor, But it's not who you might think it is, But not alot I swear, Fluff, I promise, M/M, Magical Accidents, Some angst, The reason for the T rating is slight swearing, There is some character death, seventeen ensemble - Freeform, verkwan centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackberryKey/pseuds/TheBlackberryKey
Summary: Hansol enters his first year on Pledis University for magical creatures, completely unprepared for everything.Seungkwan is in the same boat, but he has lived for 200 years, so he is used to the unpreparedness that is life.What Seungkwan wasn't prepared for, was that his new roommate looked exactly like someone he wanted to forget.Hansol is just trying to get through University, but when his roommate turns out to share the same face, as a rebillion hero who lived over 200 years ago. Hansol gets curios and gets caught in the web of mystery, that surrounds Boo Seungkwan.Seungkwan just wanted to live the rest of his life in peace, but with Hansol, and his idiotic, yet loveable friends, and the threat of the foolish humans, this seemed to be a harder task, than he had hoped for.





	1. Ecfigia

**Author's Note:**

> Ecfigia = Portrait
> 
> Hey there  
> This is my first ever K-pop and Verkwan fanfiction, so I hope you like it  
> I'm planning on uploading a new chapter every monday, so stay tuned

Hansol was not ready. Actually that was an understatement. Hansol was unprepared, both physically and mentally, to say the least.  
He had spent the past month of his vacation doing the bare minimum. Relaxing, chasing balls, eating ice cream, playing video games, binge watching the entirety of The Marvel Cinematic Universe. Instead of preparing himself for the emotional and personal revolution, University would bring him. 

And now here he was, in front of Pledis University for Magical Creatures, completely unprepared to what was waiting for him. Not because this would be the end of the world for him, but being prepared for big changes like this, was always nice.  
His mother had countless of times told him, to do a mental note of to where the dorms were, or at least the principal's office, in case he got lost. But did he do that? No, he didn’t even spare the school a single thought, throughout the whole of his vacation.

Finally being freed, from the seemingly never ending prison, that was his High School, he just wanted to relax and not think about what was to come. The future always scared Hansol a tiny bit, he didn’t really know what he wanted to do later on, maybe something with animals or business, but as his father had told him, he’ll figure it out someday.

But now, as he was standing right in the middle of the situation, his parents and little sister, his home, out of sight, he couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed. His parents and sister had left after the principal, who, he had learnt, was part ogre, had held his welcoming speech to the new students and wished everyone a good school year. Hansol had snorted at the last statement.  
His mother had told him to be good, while scratching his head, something she had always done when he was younger, while his father gave a nod of contempt, as he patted his back. Sofia, his younger sister, had hugged him tight around his waist, and mischievously whispered, that she bet he would call home within the first three days due to homesickness. He had tousled her hair and growled at her in response. And then they had left, just like that, and Hansol was left to fend for himself.

The University was huge, of course it was. Half of the earth's population, if not more, were considered to be that of another race than human, often referred to as Magicus, or Magicals. So it was of no surprise to Hansol, that the hallways seemed endless and the common rooms could fit approximately an entire dragon, if not two.

As Hansol stood in one of the common rooms, surrounded by countless of other people trying to find their way around, he couldn’t help but think that the term, Magicus, had always been funny to him. Sure, some were born as witches and wizards, even telepaths and the likes. Creatures who seemed human like, with no real visible evidence that they were not human. But most of these Magicus were vampires, angels, mermaids, devils, elves and as himself, werewolves. He had also always found it funny that humans and magicus were separated when it came to school, but outside of school they were to mingle as they pleased. That would probably always be one of the things that would never make perfect sense to Hansol. The differences were almost always noticeable from human to magicus. Vampires would have sharp fangs, pale skin, and would be inhumanly pretty. Some vampires were even born with an extra enhanced ability. All vampires were faster and stronger than humans, but some vampires would just be a notch more than others. Mermaids were often rather clumsy when they were in their human form, as they would have trouble using their legs. Mermaids’ tails would transform into legs as soon as they were on land, and would regain their tail when submerged in water. Mermaids had the ability to control water. And scales would cover up their arms, and other parts of their body. Angels had white wings and halos, and were illuminated by a faint light, making them glow. They also had the ability to control wind. Devils had horns and a tail, could control fire, and would often be characterized as rather mischievous. Elves would have pointy ears and soft delicate features, their hearing would be extraordinary, and they had the ability to talk to animals, and understand the nature. Druids could control plants and had the power to heal small wounds. The list went on. 

One of the few, who were actually quite hard to differ from human to magicus, that wasn’t a witch, wizard or telepath, was the werewolf. A werewolf had no specific traits, when in their human form, that indicated they weren’t human. The fact that they could transform into a giant wolf, wasn’t really visible, and Hansol was quite content with that. Werewolves didn’t transform every full moon, they could transform at their own will, and their senses was enhanced, like a wolf's. And even though Hansol was just like the rest of the people currently surrounding him, he couldn’t help the feeling, he had felt countless of times before, of not belonging. 

As Hansol stood, mouth agape, amidst the bustling crowd of new students who, as he, tried to relocate their dorms and classrooms, a friendly, yet mature, voice called out from behind him: ”Are you lost kid?” 

Upon turning around, Hansol was met with a pair of deep dark brown, almost black, eyes, which belonged to a man with a well structured face, a slightly flat nose and red lips. All in all a very handsome man. Hansol must have been staring, because the man in front of him quirked a dark eyebrow, that matched his jet black hair, at him in question. 

”Um, yes” Hansol managed to say in confusion.

The man smiled a warm smile at him and held out a hand for Hansol to take.  
”I’m Choi Seungcheol, fourth year, werewolf, nice to meet you” He said, his eyes never leaving Hansol’s.

Hansol slowly took Seungcheol’s hand and said: ”Chwe Vernon Hansol, first year, werewolf, it’s nice to meet you too” with a beaming smile that mirrored the elders.

”Aha, I had a feeling we were the same, you know, species wise” Seungcheol clarified in the end of his sentence, as he led go of Hansol’s hand.

Hansol tilted his head slightly to the left in wonder, Seungcheol took this as a question and he continued: ”You didn’t really reek of death and blood as some vampires do, and nature didn’t seem to be your forte, and well you kind off smelled a little like dog, not wet dog, just dog” 

Hansol’s face lit up into a warm smile that showed off his teeth, as he laughed a little at Seungcheol's statement. 

”Anyway” Seungcheol cleared his throat, ”Do you need help finding your dorm?” He asked looking down at Hansol.

Hansol nodded slightly and said: ”If you’re not too busy, then yes, I’m completely lost, and there are so many new smells, it’s all kind of overwhelming”  
Hansol didn’t know why he was sharing all that with a complete stranger, maybe it was the fact that they were the same species, or that the elder seemed to give off a glow and feeling of a fatherly figure, as he stood tall and broad shouldered in front of Hansol. 

”I completely understand you, being a werewolf is hard when you enter a new place with a lot of people, the smells sometimes just becomes too much” Seungcheol said as he nodded slightly in wonder and agreement. 

”So what’s your room number, I’ll take you there” he said hurriedly to Hansol, who started fumbling with the key in his pocket, he had been handed at the entrance, by the nice elf secretary.

”Uuuuhm, 216” Hansol said as he squinted at the almost worn out number on the small metal plate. 

”Great, that’s relatively close by, follow me” Seungcheol said as he started walking in whatever direction was the right. Hansol hauled his suitcase behind him, and made a mental note of paying attention to his surroundings and certain smells. 

~~~~~~ 

Seungcheol started by leading Hansol out of the common room he had been situated in. The hallway they walked into was long, and filled with paintings, of old as well as young people. Hansol made them out to be historical characters. He recognised a few, there was a painting of Lee Seokmin, a great wizard, who had lived around 200 years ago. 

He was known for his extraordinary skills with magic, and as the girls in Hansol’s high school classes had said, his good looks. The story of Lee Seokmin was actually quite weird. He had suddenly disappeared one day, to never be seen again. He of course would be dead by now, but Hansol had always found the story rather fascinating. 

As he trailed behind Seungcheol, who walked quite fast, if Hansol had to say so himself, he realised that the school was furnished rather funnily.  
The walls would be white in one part, and a moss green in another. The floor would shift from tiles to wood, and even the decorations would be shift from modern to antique. It was a mix of old and new, and it added quite the charm to the school. 

Hansol continued to look at the paintings on the walls, even their frames shifted between old and new style, in the hope that he would spot another one he would be able to remember. None of the faces he saw seemed familiar to his young eyes, but one painting, nonetheless, caught his vision. 

He stopped in his tracks, and walked over to a portrait of a young boy, probably around the same age as Hansol, and stared in awe. Hansol quickly estimated the boy to be a vampire, he could see it on the pale skin, which made his caramel brown hair look almost golden, and the perfectly structured face. He felt like he had seen the boy before, and there was something about the painting, that spoke to Hansol. Whether it was the seemingly dead look in the boys deep golden caramel brown eyes, or his slightly chubby cheeks, that despite the look in his eyes, gave him a more friendly demeanor. Hansol couldn’t really tell, he just knew that he was captivated.

”Cute right?” Seungcheol said from Hansol’s side. Hansol looked surprised at Seungcheol. At some point he must have moved to Hansol’s side, while he was in his entranced haze. 

”Uhm, well, I guess?” Hansol managed to stutter out without stumbling to much on his words.

Seungcheol smiled that warm fatherly smile again, as he looked at Hansol, with a slight shimmer in his eyes. Hansol looked to the old wooden floor, then to the portrait of the young boy again, while Seungcheol continued to stare at him. It was like he was waiting for something, so Hansol uncertainly asked: ”Who is, uhm, was he?” Hansol corrected himself.

This made Seungcheol turn his head to look at the painting as well. He took a deep breath before saying: ”Seung Baek-young, The Prince of rebellion, I’m sure you have heard of him” Seungcheol looked to Hansol, and Hansol met his gaze as he nodded. Hansol had heard about him briefly in high school, they had just grazed the topic of vampire history, but he was sure that everybody knew who Seung Baek-young was, just not what he looked like.

”Or else, you will, this school is big on Magicus history, and he did, after all, play a very important part in that. So you’ll learn more about him soon enough. Now let’s get going” Seungcheol explained as he turned on his heel to continue down the hallway. Hansol followed close behind him, as he cast a last glance over his shoulder, at the portrait of the young vampire.

~~~~~~

”Here we are” Seungcheol exclaimed as he stopped in front of a dark brown, almost red, wooden door, with a handle made of brass. 

After they had left the painting of Seung Baek-young, Seungcheol had led Hansol down another hallway, which was decorated in brighter colors, in contrast to the one they had just been in, which was illuminated by darkness, and more artistic paintings clad the walls. After that it was just to the right and Hansol was met with a corridor of doors. 

He proceeded to fish the old key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. 

Hansol didn’t know what he had expected. The room wasn’t anything extraordinary. The dark blue curtains were pulled, and two beds were placed in each side of the white room, with two writing desks set up in the middle under the windows. 

”Looks like your roommate hasn’t arrived yet” Seungcheol stated upon seeing the two empty beds. 

Hansol nodded in agreement as he went further into the room, he spotted a door on the left, and concluded it to be the bathroom.

”Well since he isn’t here yet, you get to pick bed first” Seungcheol continued with a sing song voice from the door. 

Hansol proceeded to nod as he threw his bags on the bed to the left. Now what. He didn’t feel like unpacking just yet, and he definitely didn’t want to be left alone at the moment. But asking Seungcheol, a guy he had just met, to stay with him, seemed rather selfish, and just a tad bit weird. 

As if on cue Seungcheol spoke up: ”I’m about to meet up with some of my friends, if you want, you are very welcome to join us” 

Hansol turned around to look at the elder with sparkling eyes, and after 3 seconds of thinking, he nodded his head yes, and followed Seungcheol out the door. 

~~~~~~

Seungcheol led Hansol down to a little cafe, not far from campus. As they entered, they were both met with the strong intense smell of freshly brewed coffee and all kind of baked goods.

”Cheollie~ over here” a voice called out, from the back of the cafe.

Seungcheol turned his attention to the voice, and waved back at a rather tall boy, he then turned to Hansol who was giving him a funny look. 

”Don’t mention it” Seungcheol warned, and Hansol threw his hands up in mock surrender as he snickered to himself.

Seungcheol led the way to the back of the cafe, where four boys were occupying a booth.  
Upon arriving Seungcheol, to Hansol’s surprise, pulled Hansol up to his side and said: ”Guys, this is Hansol, he’s a first year, werewolf, just like me, so be nice to him” looking down on his seated friends who all looked at Hansol with different smiles and interest.

Seungcheol took a seat besides a rather small boy with reddish hair, and small red horns sticking out from both sides of his head. Hansol contemplated for a second if he was a first year as well, but quickly dismissed the thought, as Seungcheol pulled him down next to him. 

The man sitting across from him, was rather pale, had dark brown hair and was quite handsome, Hansol noted. He stretched his hand towards Hansol, and with a warm smile, that showed off his fangs, and said: ”Hi, I’m Wen Junhui, but people call me Jun, so just call me Jun” flashing a smirk to Hansol at the end of his sentence.

Hansol took Jun’s hand and said: ”Chwe Vernon Hansol, people call me Hansol, but Vernon is fine too” after saying this he received a interested look from Seungcheol, but he didn’t get to speak up, as the tall guy, who had called them over said: ”Hello~ I’m Mingyu, I’m in second year, it’s nice to meet you” in an enthusiastic voice as he reached his hand towards Hansol. Hansol took Mingyu’s hand and shook it firmly. He immediately noticed that part of Mingyu’s neck and arms were covered in dark blue scales, which stood in good contrast to his light blue hair and dark skin. Hansol concluded that Mingyu was a merman.

Mingyu proceeded to look at the man who sat beside him. When the man didn’t react, Mingyu nudged him with an elbow,. The man looked annoyed up from his book, a pair of round spectacles adorned his face, as he glared at Mingyu, who gestured towards Hansol. The man with glasses looked to Hansol, and his facial features relaxed as he took Hansol’s hand in his and said shortly: ”Jeon Wonwoo, third year, druid” Hansol nodded in return as he now noticed the dark green and brown branches and leaves that was intertwined in Wonwoo’s hair and around his glasses. Wonwoo returned to his book after letting go of Hansol’s hand, and Hansol turned to the last new face at the table. The guy Seungcheol was sitting besides. 

The smaller male gave Hansol an unamused stare as he took his hand and silently said: ”Lee Jihoon, but most people call me Woozi, you decide for yourself. I’m a third year like Wonwoo and Jun, and as you might have guessed, a devil” he finished gesturing to the small red horns on his head, and the long, thin tail wagging back and forth behind him. Hansol again nodded in response as he leant back into the soft cushion of the chair he was seated on. 

”So Hansol, tell us, are you excited?” Jun spoke up with an interested look in his dark brown eyes, as he rested his elbows on the table, almost knocking over Mingyu’s coffee, which he hurriedly saved. 

”I guess” Hansol shrugged ”I just have to get used to everything being so big” he said, giving a quite unsure smile.

”Don’t worry about it kiddo, just stick with us, then nothing can go wrong” Mingyu reassured, this earned him a cough and snort from Wonwoo’s side, who was still fixated on his book. 

Seungcheol leant over to Hansol and said: ”Mingyu’s right, everything's gonna be fine, you just have to get used to it, and I’m sure you’ll make a lot of friends faster than you think you will” as he gave Hansol’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Hansol nodded gratefully, this time with a more certain smile.

Seungcheol and Hansol, ordered some coffee, and the conversation started flowing from then on. The boys were talking about everything they had been doing in their vacation. Hansol came with small inputs from time to time, but mostly stuck with listening to the elders’ frantic, but still quiet shouting, as he sipped at his iced americano. Hansol didn’t even notice, but he had been sitting in the cafe for almost two hours, and he still had to unpack and meet his roommate. 

”Not to be a party pooper or anything, but I need to unpack my stuff and other things, so I think I’ll head back to the dorms” Hansol stated as the others were silent, which he had found, was a rare occurrence.

”Of course, can you find your way back?” Seungcheol asked, with that ever so warm smile Hansol was already growing used to. Hansol nodded his head yes, as he stood up and bid the others farewell with a wave. 

~~~~~~

Hansol only took one wrong turn on his way back, which was quite an accomplishment if he had to say so himself. Despite being a werewolf with an exceptional smelling sense and whatnot, Hansol sucked at directions. It was almost embarrassing, but he often got confused by smells and places that looked alike. His mother reassured him that it was normal, and nothing to be ashamed of. 

As he stood in front of the old brown door that led to his room again, he started to miss the feeling of his home, maybe Sofia had been right, and he would call within a day or two bawling his eyes out, saying he wanted to go home. 

No, Hansol thought to himself, he was a grown up now, more or less. This was the first time he had to spend so long away from home, and maybe if he had been better prepared he wouldn’t be standing here now, contemplating whether or not to unlock the door, but he knew that he had to do it at some point. 

It wasn’t because he didn’t want a roommate, he was just slightly intimidated by the thought of having to share so many things with another person. He always shared things with Sofia, but that was different, she was his sister. He just had to get used to it all, as Seungcheol had said, then he wouldn’t even notice the time ticking by.

After a deep breath, Hansol finally turned the key and entered the room. This time, instead of the empty room, he was greeted with a young looking boy with caramel brown hair, standing with his back turned to the door, at the bed on the right. 

He turned around at the sound of Hansol entering the room, and Hansol was taken aback as he met the boy’s deep golden caramel brown eyes. His face was well structured, and his cheeks were slightly chubby. And he bore an odd resemblance to Seung Baek-young, but something was off, he didn’t look exactly like him. Hansol still couldn’t help but stare. 

The boys’ curios eyes, quickly turned into those of disgust as he crinkled his nose, and stared at Hansol. 

They stood like that for a bit, with the boy staring at Hansol and Hansol staring at him. The boy was the first to speak up.

”You have got to be kidding me” He said, clearly gesturing at Hansol, who just stood with a bewildered face as he continued to stare at the boy.  
”A werewolf, I have to room with a werewolf, of all creatures out there?” He continued speaking to the room. 

And it finally made sense to Hansol. The other boy was a vampire, he should have known from the pale skin, and it was only now that Hansol noticed the blood bag, with a pink straw, the boy held in his hand. 

Hansol coughed and stepped up to the boy, here goes nothing, he thought as he extended his hand towards him and said in his nicest, calmest voice possible, despite the nerves building up in the back of his mind: ”I’m Chwe Vernon Hansol, it’s nice to meet you”

The boy looked skeptically at Hansol with raised eyebrows, then to his hand, as he took a long, a really long, sip from the pink straw that connected his mouth to the blood bag. All the while making an exaggerated slurping sound that filled the silence in the room. 

He finally stopped and took Hansol’s hand in his and said: ”Seungkwan, Boo Seungkwan, pleasure’s all mine” with the straightest smile Hansol had ever seen. 

Now, Hansol had never been called stupid, nor a genius. But he definitely didn’t have to be a genius, to know that this was gonna be one hell of a roommate.


	2. Angeli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angeli = Angel 
> 
> Hey there. So I know that I said that I would post a new chapter every monday, but I'm gonna change that to every weekend, so either, Friday, Saturday or Sunday, as that's easier for me, regarding school and such, and then you have the weekend to read it as well.  
> I'm so happy that so many of you liked it, and I hope that you will continue to read it  
> I would also like to say that the other names that I use in this story is not supposed to be other idols, so if any other idols have the name Seung Baek-Young, please don't think of him, but instead of Seungkwan, hope that made sense  
> But that's all from here, have fun with this chapter

Seungkwan was mad. No, he was beyond mad. He was furious.  
Normally he wouldn’t let something as small as this, get to him. Sure, he was known to have quite the temper, but that was only due to his immense enhanced strength. 

But he was tired, the trip to the school had been long, and a werewolf, especially a werewolf that looked so much, as something he wanted to forget, was the last thing he needed. 

After having greeted Hansol, in the nicest way he could possibly muster, even though every fiber in his body was screaming and telling him to run and never look back. 

He had finished unpacking, without staring at the werewolf to much. Seungkwan had found that, to be a hard task. Hansol’s raven black hair framed his face nicely, and his cheekbones were so sharp, Seungkwan was certain you could cut yourself on them. But his eyes were the worst, they were so deep and dark, Seungkwan almost got lost in them. What even were the odds, that someone could look so much like a person who died 200 years ago?  
Seungkwan didn’t want to do the math, it wasn’t his strong side, he just wanted to sleep, yes sleep, vampires need that too. 

He had noticed that Hansol too, would sneak glances at him, but who wouldn’t, he was adorable. So after mumbling a quick ’goodnight’ at Hansol, because Seungkwan was nice like that, and receiving one in return. Seungkwan hit the hay, and was off to dreamland. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day. 

~~~~~~

Seungkwan was absolutely right. His morning had started out fine, and by fine he meant. Waking up to the sight of his clock already signaling that he was gonna be late on his first day. In his anger and rush for bed the night before, he had forgotten to set his alarm, and something told him, that Hansol was in the same boat. 

He stumbled out of bed as he threw his pillow at Hansol, who was still chasing sheep in his dreams. Typical werewolves.

”Wake up doggy, we’re gonna be late” Seungkwan shouted, as he almost fell over while putting on his pants. 

Hansol slowly, very slowly, sat up in his bed, rustling a hand through his messy black hair, as he looked at the scrambling vampire, running around the room.  
”What’s the rush?” Hansol asked groggily while yawning and stretching.

Seungkwan stopped and stared dumbfounded at him for a moment, why was he stuck with the werewolf again? Before uttering: ”The time, dumbass” pointing to the clock at the table.

Hansol turned to look at the clock on his bedside table, and his dark eyes widened in horror. He threw the sheets off and started pulling different sets of clothing over his head. 

Seungkwan watched him in amusement, as he too, also almost fell over, while putting on his pants. 

Now seeing the werewolf in a clear daylight, he couldn’t help but feel a connection to him, there was something about him, something Seungkwan wanted to deny. But the feeling of sadness and loss quickly overtook Seungkwan’s mind as Hansol turned around to look at him. Even though he had only known Hansol for less than 24 hours, he found that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t look at his face for to long, it was to painful for him, it brought back to many memories. It was something he would have to work on. 

”Come on” Hansol snapped Seungkwan out of his daze as he grabbed his bag and bolted out the door. Seungkwan following soon after, throwing whatever thoughts that had been occupying his mind out the window. This was a new era in his life, and he didn’t want the past sneaking up on him just yet. 

~~~~~~

As it turned out, Seungkwan and Hansol had the first class together. They both stumbled through the door in a frantic sight of limbs and bags. They stopped as they were in the room, and Hansol had to take a few deep breaths, from the running, while holding his knees. 

Seungkwan was rather unfazed by the running, because he was a vampire, and they don’t really have the same bodily functions as a human or many other Magicus have. 

Their heart wasn’t beating, and they didn’t have to breathe, therefore not getting exhausted. But they did have the ability to cry, something Seungkwan was very familiar with. And they did, have blood in their veins. So they had the ability to blush as well, it was just a rare occurrence. Seungkwan remained silent, at Hansol’s side, who was still breathing heavily, as he took a blood bag out. from seemingly nowhere, and started sipping from the, this time, purple straw. 

Hansol looked up, still bend over his legs, at the vampire and flashed him a bright smile, showing off his white and sharp canines.

”We made it” he stated as he straightened out his back, standing up straight, and pushed his black hair out of his, slightly sweaty, face. 

Seungkwan nodded in response as he closed the blood bag and put it down into his backpack. He absolutely refused to look at Hansol in that exact moment, because he was pretty sure, he would die from the sight of his bright smile. If he could die, that is. 

”Hansollie over here” a sudden voice called out, that earned the attention from both Hansol and Seungkwan.

”Ah, Mingyu is in this class too” Hansol stated, mostly to himself. He proceeded to turn to Seungkwan with a slight smile and said: ”My friend is sitting over there, if you want to join us, you are very welcome to” 

Hansol didn’t know how to exactly tackle Seungkwan. They hadn’t had many conversations yet, so he figured that being polite and nice, would be the best way to start out. Especially after the boy had made his disgust with werewolves, pretty clear the day before.

Seungkwan raised a skeptical eyebrow at the taller boy in front of him, and said: ”Thanks, but no thanks, my friend is right over there, and I promised to sit by him yesterday” he gestured to a younger looking boy, with short black hair, sitting in the back of the room. 

Hansol nodded with a thin smile, as he waved at seungkwan with a: ”See you later” and walked to were Mingyu was sitting. This time together with another boy, with platin blonde hair, of much smaller built, pointy ears and delicate features. Hansol introduced himself to the boy, and was greeted back with a: ”Xu Minghao, pleased to meet you, I’m Mingyu’s roommate, and a second year like him” even his hands were delicate, Hansol noticed as he shook Minghao’s hand, before taking a seat besides Mingyu. 

Seungkwan, not looking at Hansol, made his way over to Chan, a telepath, who wasn’t exactly his friend, more like acquaintance, but he liked the boy nonetheless, he was nice. 

Telepaths were actually quite rare as the years had gone by. They didn’t do much, but were able to teleport from place to place, some even had the ability to talk to people through their mind. They had only met yesterday, due to Chan being Soonyoung’s new roommate. Soonyoung, was Seungkwan’s long term friend, and like him, a vampire. 

What luck some people could have, Seungkwan thought to himself, as he sat down besides Chan, greeting him with a small nod. And here he was, stuck with the pretty, memory waking, werewolf boy. And Seungkwan practically just wanted to throw himself out the window. He was stopped in the act though, as the teacher, Mr. Hong, stepped through the door, signaling for the start of the lesson. 

~~~~~~

Lunch rolled around faster than Seungkwan had expected. His first classes had gone by fast, and he had practically been kidnapped by Soonyoung, as soon as he was able to get a hold of him. Soonyoung and him, had known each other, basically, forever. But that is the life of a vampire. Once you make a vampire friend, you’ll have trouble getting rid of them again, you are actually kind of stuck with them. 

But Seungkwan was glad he had Soonyoung. Soonyoung was a third year and knew his way around the campus. He had showed Seungkwan to his room, and given him a brief tour, together with Chan, yesterday, before he went to unpack. 

”So how is your roommate?” Soonyoung asked, snapping Seungkwan out of his thoughts, while taking a sip from his blood bag.

Seungkwan let out a defeated sigh as he looked to his friend, and in a pleading voice said: ”Please, don’t remind me”

”That bad, huh?” Soonyoung asked with a worried look in his eyes, concerned for his friend. Chan had also stopped eating and looked at Seungkwan with a worried expression. 

Seungkwan looked between the both, as he stopped drinking, while shaking his head, to say: ”No, I just need to get used to it, he just reminds me of things I thought I had forgotten” looking down on the table, Seungkwan tried not to think about the sadness that washed over his body. He felt Soonyoung’s comforting hand on his shoulder.

”Just give it some time, I’m sure everything will be alright” he said reassuringly, as he side hugged Seungkwan, earning a confused look from Chan, who just took another bite of his sandwich. Seungkwan nodded slowly, grateful for having a friend such as Soonyoung. 

”Where’s Minghao?” Seungkwan asked, changing the subject, as he noticed that their elf friend wasn’t seated at the table yet. Again, Seungkwan had only met the boy yesterday, but he considered Soonyoung’s friends to be his friends.

”Oh, you know, probably trying to get rid of Jun, that usually takes around 10 minutes” Soonyoung explained while smirking to himself.

Seungkwan and Chan raised an eyebrow at their friend, but decided not to ask. 

No less than two minutes later, Seungkwan heard a voice call out in a silent annoyed tone: ”For the last time Junhui, I’m not going out with you” 

Seungkwan turned his head to look at the speaker, only to find Minghao walking towards their table. An annoyed expression planted on his delicate face, while Jun, was trailing right behind him. 

It was a quite funny sight. The tall handsome and sly vampire, known to everyone at school, trailing behind the silent, pretty and delicate elf, known for his sharp tongue, like a lost puppy. 

”I know what you’ve said Hao, I’m just trying my luck until you say yes, as you know, I have plenty of time” Jun said with a smirk on his lips as Minghao turned around to look at him with sharp eyes. 

”Shoo” Minghao started, swatting a hand at him ”go back to your friends, I’m sure they’re missing you” he finished, turning around again to take a seat, at the table Seungkwan and the others were seated at, greeting them with a slight frown and a sound of recognition. 

Jun stood in the same spot as before, looking amused at Minghao as he smiled to himself, and muttered a silent: ”He wants me” as he turned around to sit by his friends. 

Seungkwan’s eyes trailed after Jun as he sat down at a table, that also hosted a certain werewolf. And Seungkwan couldn’t help but stare a little, feeling the longing in his bones, as Hansol laughed at something Mingyu said. How he wished he could rewrite history.

~~~~~~

Jeonghan wasn’t much for admitting it, but he was lost. Why did this school have to be so incredibly large again? It was his first day as a teacher at Pledis University, and he was already lost. Could the day become any better? 

The young wizard refused to answer that question himself, as he let out a discouraged sigh. Continuing to look for the hallway, that would lead him back to the classrooms. 

Normal people would just have turned around, and backtracked, but the thing was, that Jeonghan had been down so many corridors, that he didn’t know where he had started. 

If he kept this up he would be late for his class, what a good example to set to the kids on the first day. He let out another discouraged sigh, while running a hand through his long auburn hair, for the upteenth time. As he walked down a new hallway, he was pretty sure he hadn’t seen before. Great. This was worse than Hogwarts. 

As Jeonghan walked in the light corridor, getting more and more certified that this was a completely new area to him, he heard footsteps, very light footsteps, approach him from behind. 

Jeonghan turned around, in the hopes, that it was someone who could help him out of this maze of a school. The sight that met his eyes, was one of pure disbelief. 

Jeonghan had never seen such beauty before, and that was saying something, as he saw himself in the mirror everyday. 

The man who stood in front of Jeonghan was tall, but not extremely tall, only a few centimeters taller than Jeonghan. His hair was short and dyed in a tawny brown color that suited his pale skin. He was of a lean build, and his face was something Jeonghan only thought you saw in artworks. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown color, and they had a slight cat-like feel to them. His nose was long and thin, and his lips were a faint pinkish color. His cheekbones were high, and his left ear was pierced, with a single crucifix earring. But the thing that caught Jeonghan’s eyes the most, was the shining round halo above his head, and the magnificent white fluffy wings, that were folded behind the stranger's back. An angel. Jeonghan was standing in front of an angel, and it might have been the most amazing moment in his entire life. 

”Can I help you?” The man said, raising a perfect eyebrow. 

It now occurred to Jeonghan that he had been staring, mouth agape even, and he had to shake himself out of his daze, as he nodded and said with a dry throat: ”Yeah, I’m a teacher you see, and it’s my first day, and I’m kind of lost” coughing a few times to regain his normal voice.

”Oh, then you must be the new teacher, Yoon Jeonghan, right?” The angel said in realisation, as he smiled a heartwarming smile at Jeonghan, who only mustered to nod at him.

”I’m Hong Jisoo, but you can call me Joshua, I’m a teacher here as well” Joshua said, as he reached a hand out towards Jeonghan, who took it in return and shook it gently. At that moment Jeonghan thought he would faint, from the pure touch of the angel, but he pulled himself together, and kept on standing.

”Which classroom are you headed to? I can show you there, if you want” Joshua offered as he gave Jeonghan another one of those heartwarming smiles.

Jeonghan nodded again, before realising he had been asked a question, he quickly shook his head and stuttered out a response: ”Room 3B”

”Perfect, I’m teaching in 2B, that’s right besides it, come on, it’s not too far” Joshua explained as he started walking, with Jeonghan right behind him. 

Jeonghan couldn’t help but stare at the white wings that adorned the angels’ back, and he had to remind himself that he was not here to fall head over heels for his new colleagues, he had a purpose to be here, to teach of course. But that might already be too late. 

Joshua showed him the way to the classroom, while making smalltalk, and Jeonghan noted that they shared a lot of common interests. They reached the classrooms just in time for the lessons to start. They bid each other farewell, before entering their respective classrooms. Jeonghan had to take a few deep breaths, to compose himself, before entering. 

The students all looked up at him, as he introduced himself as their new history teacher. He explained that within the next couple of weeks they would start the topic of vampire history, so if any of the students weren’t aware of who the ‘Prince of rebellion’, Seung Baek-young was, he highly advised them to do some mild research on said vampire.

Amidst the crowd, Jeonghan noticed that one student seemed to loose all life in his eyes, at the mention of Seung Baek-young. And oddly enough, that student looked an awfully lot like the said boy, hair and eyes especially, but there was something off, that Jeonghan couldn’t exactly pinpoint. He decided to let it be at that as he continued the lesson.

~~~~~~

Seungkwan’s last class of that day had been history. The lecture he had dreaded the most. History didn’t really interest him, due to the fact that he had lived through most of it. But alas, it was a necessity at the school, so he was gonna do his best, or something like that. 

He shared the class with Hansol, Chan, Minghao and that tall guy Hansol had approached, at the start of the day, Mingyu. And he was almost a 100% sure that Hansol had seen his reaction, upon hearing the fact that they were gonna start out, with the topic of vampire history in a few weeks. And right now, Seungkwan would do anything to avoid the younger werewolf’s questions, but Seungkwan already knew, that this wasn’t exactly his day, and he was soon stopped in his tracks, by none other than Hansol. 

”Hey Seungkwan, wait up” Hansol’s voice called from behind him.

Seungkwan wanted to keep walking, he wanted to pretend that he didn’t hear him, but despite those facts, he stopped, damn his politeness. 

Seungkwan turned around to meet Hansol’s deep dark eyes and said: ”What?” As if the werewolf had actually said something Seungkwan didn’t understand.

Hansol looked confused at Seungkwan, before he, with a grin, said: ”I just wanted to walk back to the dorm with you, if you, of course is headed towards the dorm” he trailed off, looking at the dark green wall that surrounded them.

Seungkwan nodded and said: ”Yeah I am, let’s go” not wanting to talk any further, in an attempt to avoid any questioning, he motioned for Hansol to walk beside him.

Seungkwan had decided, to listen to Soonyoung, and he would at least give Hansol a chance, despite the feelings of regret and sadness he had, every time he looked at his face. It was gonna be hard, of course, but he couldn’t let this get to him forever, so he might as well try from the start. Seungkwan just had to soften up a little, then he was sure that he would soon be his normal bubbly self, that wasn’t haunted by the past. 

The two of them walked in silence, as Hansol suddenly stopped in front of a painting hanging on the wall. Seungkwan, really wanted to scream, he was actually trying to be nice to Hansol, but he knew that painting far too well. It was the portrait of Seung Baek-young, and Seungkwan had wanted to burn it, the first time he had seen it the day before. 

The boy in the painting was wearing a crimson red shirt, with golden embroidery on the shoulders, neck, and down the middle. The indigo background of the painting, made the boys’ caramel brown hair stand out, and Seungkwan couldn’t help but scowl as he looked at his eyes. They were completely ridden of all emotion.

”You know” Hansol started, still looking at the painting, Seungkwan turned his head to Hansol. ”When I first saw you, I thought you looked a little like him” he finished looking at Seungkwan with a small smile tugging at his lips. 

Seungkwan stared back at Hansol with an unamused glare.  
”Yeah, I get that a lot, but I honestly don’t see it” Seungkwan stated curtly as he looked back at the painting.

Hansol shrugged and looked back at the picture as well, Seungkwan looked at Hansol, and noticed that he, for a split second, had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Hansol turned to Seungkwan and said: ”You know, the thing is, that there is something a little off, from you and the painting, and I haven’t been able to figure out what it was, but I think I just realised” putting a finger to his chin in mock wonder.

Seungkwan raised his eyebrows skeptically at the younger, and motioned at him to continue.

Hansol did, and with that same mischievous face said: ”It’s the cheeks, yours are definitely chubbier” 

Seungkwan gasped audibly as he looked at Hansol with wide eyes and put his right hand above his chest.

”Excuse you” Seungkwan said offended as he kept looking at Hansol with wide eyes, who was now laughing his ass off at Seungkwan’s expression.

”Hansol stop laughing, that is not funny” Seungkwan protested, stomping his feet childishly, as he put his hands to his cheeks, feeling their chubbiness, it certainly wasn’t that bad.

”I’m sorry” Hansol said between laughs, ”You just seemed so tense after the lesson, so I thought I might try and cheer you up” he explained as he calmed his laughter, and dried a tear from his eyes. 

Seungkwan continued to stare unamused at him, but it was getting hard, Hansol’s bright face was contagious, and soon enough, Seungkwan broke out into a wide grin, that reached his eyes. 

Hansol mimicked the action, and they stood like that for a moment, just smiling at each other. And just for a second, Seungkwan thought to himself, that maybe, it wasn’t so bad, having to room with a werewolf. Maybe everything would turn out fine, and he would be able to, one day, look normally at Hansol. Just maybe history would for once, be kind to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if there is something you like, or don't like, something I could do better or anything else you want to say. If you just want to talk you are very welcome to find me on tumblr: TheBlackberryKey
> 
> I will continue to write small parts with focus on the other couples, and next chapter will dvelve more into Seungkwan and Hansol's relationship, and give some more clues to Seungkwan's past, so stay tuned and thanks for reading


	3. Auriolus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auriolus = Beautiful
> 
> So here is the third installment of "In Another Life". Thank you all for reading, commenting and give kudos, it really means a lot to me.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and once again thanks for reading

Boo Seungkwan was beautiful. 

Whether it was because he was, as a vampire, deemed to have eternal youth. Or it was the fact that Hansol, from the moment he had seen him, had had a feeling of something extraordinary about the boy. Hansol didn’t know. He just knew that Seungkwan was a beautiful creature, vampire or not, and he didn’t know what to do about it. 

Hansol had always had a weird feeling that he didn’t fit in, that he didn’t belong to this world. This time. But whenever he was with Seungkwan, that feeling seemed to disappear. 

It had been a month since Hansol started at the university, and even though Seungkwan and him had been off to a rocky start, they were slowly growing closer. In the start Hansol had thought that Seungkwan just hated werewolves, due to the old unwritten rule of vampires and werewolves hating each other. But Hansol had learned that that wasn’t the case. Seungcheol, who was a werewolf like him, had had many normal conversations and interactions with Seungkwan, without Seungkwan looking disgusted or ready to die. So Hansol had figured it was just him, Seungkwan had a problem with. Whatever that problem was, Hansol still had to figure. But Seungkwan’s disgruntled faces and unamused sounds, were slowly decreasing in Hansol’s presence. Maybe that was why Hansol was becoming fascinated with the boys’ beauty. Right from his chubby cheeks to the three moles behind his ear. Hansol was entranced, and he didn’t want to admit it. 

Recently they had actually had normal conversations about their life and interests, while alone in the dorm. And Hansol had grown to realise, that he enjoyed the company of the, actually rather loud and outgoing, vampire. But Seungkwan still seemed to hold back while with Hansol, and Hansol hoped that one day, Seungkwan would forget whatever occupied his mind, to make him so sad. 

For some reason, ever since the day he met Seungkwan, Hansol had felt like he had seen him before. He figured it to be because of the portrait of Seung Baek-young, but Hansol had realised that he also felt like he had seen him before. He couldn’t really wrap his head around it, but he still found himself lost in thought as he stared at Seungkwan, a thing he had grown to do.

They were in the middle of their history class, the last class of the day, and had just started the topic of vampire history. Hansol still remembered how Seungkwan’s face had shifted expression in their first history lesson. It was like the mention of Seung Baek-young had made him lose all will to live. Hansol found it strange, but had decided not to ask, if Seungkwan wanted to tell him, he would tell him. 

In some way it was quite understandable, he was constantly compared to the boy and Hansol had learned, that Seungkwan was at least a few hundred years old. So he had probably been through this before. 

As Hansol let his eyes drift from the side of Seungkwan’s bored face, which he held in the palm of his hands, and down to his textbook, he noticed something he hadn’t seen before. Seungkwan bore a necklace around his neck, how he hadn’t seen that before, was beyond him. Hansol could only see a small part of the chain in Seungkwan’s neck, but by the look of it, Hansol figured it was pretty old. It probably held some kind of meaning to the boy, so he decided to ask Seungkwan about it later.

”Hey Hansol, look at this” Chan said from Hansol’s other side, snapping him out of his trance as he turned to the younger telepath with a raised eyebrow. Hansol had become quite good friends with the younger, and was always fascinated by the his many stories. 

Chan was pointing at a picture in his book and said: ”Hyung, he looks exactly like you” while looking at Hansol with wide eyes. 

Hansol squinted his eyes at the picture, it was rather old, black and white, and in a pretty bad quality. How Chan determined that something looked like Hansol, he didn’t want to know.

”What do you mean?” Hansol asked as he moved closer to where Chan’s finger was pointing at. All Hansol could see was a bunch of people hunched over a table, looking at what he deemed to be a map. The person Chan was pointing at, had his left side turned to the camera, his back hunched over a table, as he stared intently at the papers in front of him, concentration written all over his face. Hansol could see that the man had black hair as well, but that was about it. 

”I really don’t see it Chan” Hansol stated after a while of looking at the man.

Chan let out a long defeated sigh, rolling his eyes at the werewolf, as he looked over at Seungkwan.  
”Hyung, support me here, this guy, he looks like Hansol, right?” Chan said in a stating manner, and snapped Seungkwan out of his thoughts. 

Seungkwan looked at the picture, and tensed up for a split second, before relaxing again. Though not without Hansol’s notice. He too squinted at the picture, brows furrowed, then looked to Hansol, then back down at the picture, before finally mumbling: ”I guess there is some kind of resemblance” turning to look the other way again with a disinterested shrug. 

Hansol could see that his eyes had grown wet, but he didn’t know what to do about it. One side of him really wanted to ask Seungkwan what bothered him so much, while another found it best to just leave him alone for now. Hansol wasn’t sure which side to listen to. 

This clearly wasn’t the answer Chan had expected, and he said in a frustrated mimicking voice: ”Some kind of resemblance? He is an exact copy, it’s almost creepy” he let out a long sigh of frustration again, as he turned to Mingyu and Minghao, who both nodded in agreement of his statement. 

Satisfied with his other friends, Chan turned around to Hansol again, and pointed to the text right below the picture as he read aloud:

_”On the far right, Cheon Harlow Jung, a young werewolf, is seen reading the strategic plans of the rebellions’ attack against the king. This picture was approximately taken in 1819. A few days before Cheon Harlow Jung met his demise, at the execution stage in the centrum, of the city once known as Meghata. Cheon Harlow Jung was believed to have been the lover of that times hero, Seung Baek-young, though nothing has ever been confirmed”_

Chan trailed off with a silent ’woaw’. Hansol had been listening to the boys’ words, and had found the story rather interesting, but also like something he had heard before. He couldn’t help having noticed how Seungkwan’s entire body froze, at the mention of the werewolf’s name. 

”This is really interesting” Chan exclaimed rather loudly, and their teacher, Jeonghan, turned to look at Chan with an interested look. 

Chan had interrupted him in his lecture, about how the rebellion supposedly was founded and now asked in an amused tone: ”Anything you want to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Lee?” as Chan slowly looked to their teacher with a scared expression.

”No sir, nothing, I just find the topic really interesting” He said with a smile in his most polite tone, earning snickers from Mingyu and Minghao, who in return earned a glare from the younger.

”I’m glad to hear that you like it so much, because you are all being assigned a reading task, you have to finish this chapter on Seung Baek-young by the next lesson, don’t forget to take notes, class dismissed” Jeonghan stated with a sickening sweet smile as he went to his desk to gather his things.

Chan let out a sigh of relief. As he closed the history book in front of him.  
Hansol stood up and looked to Seungkwan, who was still sitting at his desk, face in his palms, an empty look in his eyes as he stared at the blackboard.

Hansol nudged his shoulder slightly and asked: ”Hey, are you alright?” Concern clothing his foreign features as he looked into Seungkwan’s brown eyes.

Seungkwan, once again, snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Hansol, and said with a bright smile: ”Yes, I’m fine, just a little tired” 

Hansol nodded in understanding as he followed Seungkwan out of the room. He just couldn’t help but notice how Seungkwan’s smile, didn’t reach his eyes. 

~~~~~~

”Mingyu, do you care to explain to me, why my plant is on fire?” Wonwoo slowly drawled out. Massaging the bridge of his nose, turning his attention to the boy in question, who was frantically trying to stop the, already, raging fire. 

”Ah, Hyung, you are back, already” Mingyu trailed off as he turned to look at a rather unamused Wonwoo in the doorway.

Wonwoo simply nodded as he continued staring at his poor burning plant, this time rubbing his temples, in slight disbelief. 

”There is a really good explanation to this, just give me a second” Mingyu hurriedly explained as he, finally, put out the fire.

Wonwoo nodded once again, trying not to sigh to deeply, as Mingyu turned to him with a goofy smile, his hair slightly drenched in water.

”Please, enlighten me” Wonwoo deadpanned as he took a seat on his bed with a heavy thud. 

”Well you see” Mingyu started, scratching his neck, avoiding Wonwoo’s eyes. ”I was gonna water your plants, you know, to be nice, and well I’m clumsy, and there was a lit candle on the table, and yeah, I don’t know, it just happened” Mingyu trailed off, looking to his feet.

Wonwoo nodded long and thoughtfully at Mingyu’s bad explanation, and looked at him through his glasses.

”You are seriously the worst merman I have ever met” he stated bluntly, earning a nod of agreement from Mingyu.

”Like seriously, I was gone for less than five minutes, and you lit my plant on fire” Wonwoo stated ”You control water, like how do you even manage to walk on land?” He continued to ask the tall boy in front of him.

”I don’t know” Mingyu stated in a small voice, running a hand through his blue hair.

”You were lucky that you didn’t lit any of Jun’s things on fire, that guy would have bitten you” Wonwoo sighed deeply as he went to dust up the sad remains of his once living plant.

Mingyu put a hand to his neck in shock and let out a small whimper, at the thought of Jun biting him, again. 

”You are lucky you are cute” Wonwoo mumbled as he passed Mingyu on the way to the trashcan.

Mingyu looked to Wonwoo with big eyes as he asked with a beaming smile: ”What was that?” his hand slipping from his neck to his hair once again. 

”Nothing” Wonwoo stated calmly, trying his utmost not to blush, or look at Mingyu’s beaming face, as he threw the remains of his plant into the dumpster. 

Wonwoo had never been good when it came to his feelings, but he knew that within the last year, he had grown to care for Mingyu. He reminded him of a clumsy puppy, who constantly needed to be watched, just so it wouldn’t hurt itself, or others.

Wonwoo didn’t exactly know, when he had grown to love Mingyu, if that was what he did. But he was sure that it was around the time, when Wonwoo saw Mingyu in his merman form for the first time. 

Wonwoo will never forget that sight, it was one of the most magnificent sights he had ever seen. It had all happened as a coincidence. Wonwoo was reading, by the lake at campus, under a tree, because it was silent, and few people came there, and he liked being alone. When he had suddenly heard a loud splash. Upon gazing at the lake, he had seen nothing, expect rings forming on the surface. Normally he would have brushed it off and continued reading, but something within him, had made him stand up and walk to the edge of the lake. 

Wonwoo had stared down into the dark water for a short while, trying to see if something was actually down there, and was suddenly met by a face breaking through the surface. 

Wonwoo was already familiar with Mingyu at that point, as the younger had tripped over a book in the library, causing the book he had held in his hands, to fly at Wonwoo’s face. He had dodged it by a second. Since then they had met up a few times, due to Seungcheol being friends with both, and Mingyu’s constant clumsy ways of always causing trouble for Wonwoo. 

But this was the first time Wonwoo had seen Mingyu in his natural habitat, and it was breathtaking. Even though his light blue hair clung to his face, and his ears had changed form into that of fins. He still saw the undeniable beauty that was Kim Mingyu. Mingyu had smiled up at Wonwoo as soon as he had opened his brown eyes, and greeted him with a wave of his hand, which fingers were now webbed. Wonwoo had barely blinked at him, as he dived into the dark water again, only to jump up a few meters out in the water, for Wonwoo to see his tail. Mingyu’s tail started out being a light, almost turquoise blue around his waist, and it slowly descended into darker colors, ending up being navy blue at the fins. The scales he had on him in human form, had multiplied and almost seemed to shine like diamonds in the sunlight. Mingyu was the most clumsy person Wonwoo had ever encountered, quite literally a fish out of water.  
But in the water, he was the most graceful thing Wonwoo had ever seen, and he was convinced that he could stare at him for all eternity. 

They hadn’t said anything to each other that day, Wonwoo had continued to read his book, occasionally looking at Mingyu, who was splashing around in the water. Until he got up and changed back into a human, whereafter he went to sit beside Wonwoo, in a comfortable silence. Wonwoo will never forget that day, because he was growing rather certain, that that was the day he fell in love with Kim Mingyu. 

Wonwoo looked over at Mingyu, who now was in the middle of scribbling down some notes to his history class. This was something they often did. Even though they were a year apart, they would meet up to do homework and the likes. 

Mingyu’s mind was focused, so he didn’t notice when Wonwoo went to sit beside him on the bed, leaning slightly against his shoulder, with his nose stuck in a book. The collection of H.C. Andersen's fairy tales to be precise, and he was currently in the middle of reading ’the Little Mermaid’. 

What Mingyu did notice though, was the picture Chan had pointed out earlier that day in history, and he couldn’t help but wonder, why Hansol resembled Cheon Harlow Jung, as much as he did.

~~~~~~

Soonyoung was sitting alone in his room. And it was often when he was alone, that his thoughts started to flow. It had been the same thoughts for the past 200 years. What happened to Lee Seokmin? What happened to his love? 

Soonyoung and Seokmin had met each other over 200 years ago, and they had fallen in love, even though the world they lived in at that time, was on the verge of crumbling.

Soonyoung had been happy. Seokmin understood him like no other did. They joked and made pranks, that he couldn’t do with others. They completed each other, and it broke Soonyoung every single time he thought of him. Because nobody knew what happened, not even him, the person closest to him. He just woke up one day, and Seokmin was nowhere to be seen. There was no trace of him, no notes, no special magical something, no nothing, he was gone, just like that. 

Seokmin was a fantastic wizard, and he was still remembered to this day for his extraordinary skills, that was yet to be surpassed. 

Soonyoung had spent years with Seungkwan, looking for anything that might be a clue to where Seokmin went, but to his disappointment, had found nothing.

It had completely ruined him, and to this day, he still wasn’t completely healed. It had been different if he knew for sure that he had died or something like that, but he didn’t and it scared and saddened him, that he didn’t even get to say goodbye. 

As Soonyoung laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, the thoughts blinding his vision to the world. He decided that being alone right now wasn’t the best idea, so he decided to go find Jun. Being with his friends always made him feel better. But it was never the same feeling as when he was with Seokmin, because Seokmin was someone special. 

Seokmin was his sun in the sky and Soonyoung was the stars of his night. 

~~~~~~

Hansol was seated alone in his and Seungkwan’s shared room. Seungkwan was currently of with Minghao and Chan, to do some light shopping, which was much needed, if you asked Seungkwan. They had offered Hansol to join, especially because his horrible fashion sense could use an improvement, again if you asked Seungkwan. But he figured he wanted to read his history homework, before he forgot.

Something about what Chan had said that afternoon, had gotten him quite curious, and he found himself actually being interested in the story of Seung Baek-young and the rebellion. And the earlier feeling Hansol had had about having heard the story before, kept nagging him, so he wanted to know if there were some clue in the book. maybe it reminded him of a movie or something. 

So Hansol opened his history book and started reading:

_”Seung Baek-young, is often a name associated with peace and salvation. In the early 1800’s vampires were known to have control and power over both humans and Magicus. The king, Seung Ji-Young, reigned with a harsh hand and no mercy to his people, nor family. He was known as ’the bloodthirsty king of Megatha’, and is still referred to as such today.”_

Hansol stopped reading for a second to scribble down some notes.

_”Seung Baek-young, was the youngest child of Seung Ji-Young and, his wife, Seung Mi-Kyung. The reason to why we today refer to Seung Baek-young as ’the Prince of rebellion’ and a hero. Is because he was the one who led the rebellion against his father’s reign. Seung Baek-young was the one who ended his father’s cruel rule of the people, and was forever seen as a saviour, not only to Magicus, but to humans as well. After the death of his father, Seung Baek-young went missing, and never got the title as king of Megatha. Despite this fact, the people still continued to praise and perceive his name down in generations. So that one would never forget that, a young boy had saved them all, despite his race and familiarities.”_

Hansol let out a deep sigh as he closed the book again, he still couldn’t place the familiar feeling he had with the story, but decided to push it back for now. This was after all some pretty heavy stuff, all this vampire history, no wonder Seungkwan didn’t enjoy the lessons. 

As Hansol leaned back in his chair, and let his eyes roam around the room, his vision fell onto Seungkwan’s nightstand, where the necklace he had worn earlier, was lying. 

Hansol got up and strode over to the necklace to take a closer look at it. It was a locket, an old locket, as he had guessed. It didn’t seem to be locked or anything, and even though Hansol knew it was wrong, curiosity got the best of him. 

He carefully pried the locket open, only to find an old wrinkled portrait picture in black and white. Hansol didn’t know what he had expected, but this was rather unexpected. For Seungkwan to carry around such a thing, it seemed rather unusual. 

Hansol took a closer look at the picture, carefully smoothing it at the edges. He stared at the man in the picture for a long time. He was smiling, widely, and Hansol felt like he had seen him before, like he should know his face. 

And then it slowly dawned on him. The man in the picture, was the man from the book, Cheon Harlow Jung. The one who looked exactly like Hansol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this time around, I really hope you enjoyed it as we now come a little closer to some of the troubles in the series
> 
> Please feel free to tell me if there was anything you liked or disliked, and if you just want to chat, you can find me on Tumblr: TheBlackberryKey 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading


	4. Sanguis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanguis = Blood
> 
> A regular posting schedule, what is that?  
> Yeah, so I literally just gave up on sticking to the weekends, because I have finished most of the chapters already, and they will be uploaded once or twice a week from now on, as I soon will be leaving for the U.S and don't know if I'll be able to post them at that time. So You'll get this one today, and chapter five in the weekend...This is also because I really want to publish these two chapters as they get more into the story, and I think you'll enjoy them   
> So yeah anyway, sorry for any confusion, and I hope you do enjoy this chapter ^_^

Hansol had a lot of questions. Seungkwan could feel it in the way he looked at him. 

It had been a week since they started the topic of vampire history. And it was becoming harder and harder for Seungkwan to focus on the good things in his life, instead of the bad. And Hansol had noticed. Every time their shared room got quiet, Seungkwan would hurriedly start a conversation, just to avoid Hansol questioning anything. Seungkwan didn’t feel like talking about what happened 200 years ago, especially not with Hansol. He knew it would probably be best to talk with someone about it, but he didn’t want to drag Soonyoung into this. He had already been through it once, and they had promised, never to talk about it again. Seungkwan just needed to get this topic out of the way, and he would be able to function normally again. 

Soonyoung had also noticed the visible change in Seungkwan’s mood, despite Seungkwan trying not to worry him. And he was trying his best to cheer him up, by telling some of their shared life stories with the rest of their friends.

As Hansol and Seungkwan had grown closer in the past weeks, their friend groups had started to mingle as well. Some of them knew each other beforehand, but it was nice to be surrounded by so many positive people, at least for Seungkwan. Positivity was exactly what he needed. 

One specific day Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Hansol and some of the others had been seated at the same table in the cantina, and in the midst of drinking his blood, Seungkwan had asked Soonyoung in a disgusted tone: “Soonyoung, what in the world is it, that you are eating?” referring to the burger Soonyoung was about to take a bite of.

“A burger?” Soonyoung had said confused looking at Seungkwan, Hansol and the others had also stopped eating while looking at Seungkwan. It was known fact that vampires could eat ‘human’ food as well, so there was nothing strange about it. 

“I know, I’m not blind, I mean, why does it smell like blood?” Seungkwan stated rolling his eyes at his friend, he wasn’t that stupid.

Soonyoung smiled widely at his friend, almost like he had waited for that question, while the others were still staring in amusement as Soonyoung said: “I’m glad you asked my dear Seungkwannie”

“Oh God, here we go” Seungkwan muttered, placing his head in the palm of his hands, regretting his decision, before Soonyoung continued. 

“You see, this is not a normal burger” Soonyoung stated, pausing, looking to his friends for backup. Which Chan gladly complied.

“Then Hyung, what is it?” He asked, in mock wonder as he batted his eyelashes like a schoolgirl with a crush.

“This beef, you see, is actually filled with blood tablets, giving me, a well functioning healthy vampire, the right amount of blood I need, while also providing me with delicious salad and whatever this is” Soonyoung explained while pointing at different ingredients in his burger, all of them had trouble identifying. 

“You disgust me” Seungkwan stated shortly as he sent Soonyoung a disgusted glare. Which made the others at the table erupt into a fit of laughter.

“Whatever do you mean my dear Kwannie?” Soonyoung said in mock offend as he held a hand to his chest.

“I mean,did you honestly fill that thing with pills? Like seriously Hyung, for real?” Seungkwan asked in disbelief as he watched Soonyoung’s face turn into a wide grin.

“You bet I did kiddo” Soonyoung stated as he pulled Seungkwan into a bone crushing hug while ruffling his hair, earning sounds of protest and desperation from the younger.   
This only made the rest laugh even louder, and soon they were all laughing heartedly at the two vampires, earning glares from the rest of the occupants in the cantina. But Seungkwan didn’t mind, he knew he could count on Soonyoung, whenever he needed him. Especially in moments like this. 

~~~~~~

Sometimes Seungkwan would catch himself staring a little too long at Hansol, as he was laughing, a laugh Seungkwan thought to be utterly adorable. A laugh he had thought he would never see again. 

Hansol was, without a doubt, very charming, with his hair as black as the night, his deep dark eyes, which Seungkwan almost got lost in from time to time. His pale skin, and sharp marked jawline. And the foreign look Hansol had, just made Seungkwan even more smitten with the younger.   
He actually just wanted to hold Hansol’s face in his hands, and squish his cheeks, but he couldn’t let himself succumb to his feelings. He knew how it ended last time, and he wasn’t up for anything like that again. So he pushed his feelings aside, even though they would grow every time Hansol and him were together, which was almost all the time. So Seungkwan had a problem, a big problem, the size of Chwe Vernon Hansol, but he wasn’t ready to face it just yet. And he didn’t know if he would ever be. 

Seungkwan wondered if his fascination with Hansol was caused by his past, or if it was really because he had fallen for the werewolf’s goofy smile and relaxed personality. Seungkwan didn’t know, and he was really hoping that the feelings would just disappear at some time. Even though he knew deep within himself, that they wouldn’t.

Seungkwan was currently lying, stomach down, on his bed, sipping from his blood bag through a neon green straw, as he was reading a book. ‘Little red riding hood’, to be precise. He loved the old fairy tales that he had known since forever, and he enjoyed reading them from time to time. Especially ‘Little red riding hood’ as it just held a special place in his heart. 

Hansol was seated on his own bed, lying on his back as he softly hummed to the music he was listening to. From what Seungkwan could see, his eyes were closed, and he was probably deep in thought, so there was no reason to worry about Hansol asking any questions. 

That’s why Seungkwan didn’t notice when Hansol turned his head to look at the elder, and took out his earphones.  
”Can I ask you a question?” He asked in a curious voice, eyes still fixated on Seungkwan.

Seungkwan’s eyes widened and he stopped drinking. He could feel a chill running down his spine, as he slowly turned to Hansol.   
He had been inattentive, and was now faced with what he had tried to avoid for the past week. There was no way out of this one, and Seungkwan saw no other possibility than to nod his head, as he slowly prepared for the impact of Hansol’s words.

Hansol turned to lay on his side, and put his phone on the table. He looked to Seungkwan again, and in an uncertain voice asked: ”Where do you get that from?” Pointing at the blood bag situated beside Seungkwan on the bed. 

Seungkwan had to blink a few times, in order to process what had just happened. This was not what he had expected. This was not at all what he had been expecting. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked to Hansol’s still expecting face and said: ”I steal it from the hospitals” with a slight smirk gracing his face.

Hansol’s eyes widened in pure shock, and his mouth fell wide open, as his dark eyes stared at Seungkwan, in pure disbelief.  
Before Hansol had a chance to say anything, Seungkwan let out a small laugh as he shook his head at the younger.

”Christ, Hansol, I’m not that evil, it gets donated to me” Seungkwan explained, seeing as Hansol’s face slowly changed expression to a more calm one. 

”God, Seungkwan, I actually believed you for a second, I never know with you” He said as he broke into a wide grin, and threw his pillow at the elder. 

Seungkwan caught the pillow, and hauled it back at Hansol, who took it straight to the face, and fell backwards on the bed with a defeated howl.   
Seungkwan let out a chuckle as he shook his head once again at the boy. If Hansol didn’t stop being so adorable, Seungkwan didn’t know what he would do. 

”Why are you asking?” Seungkwan hurriedly asked, to get his thoughts onto something else.

Hansol rose his upper body from the bed as he hugged the pillow to his chest.  
”Well, you know, I have just been wondering for some time, you always seem to have a whole storage of them, and I never see you, like leave to get more and that stuff, so I was just curious” Hansol explained sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

Seungkwan led out a noise of contentment as he looked to Hansol and said: ”Well, it’s actually pretty smart” he started, earning Hansol’s attention. ”Vampires of course need blood to function, that is a common fact. But we can choose to drink directly from another creature, or get these” holding up his half finished bloodbag. Hansol nodded, and Seungkwan continued: ”I don’t like drinking from another person, it’s just not my thing. So I get these from the hospital. Every hospital has a blood donation center, and every time a person comes in, to register as a blood donor, they get asked the question, if they are okay with their blood being donated as vampire feed.” Seungkwan stopped again to look at Hansol, who nodded intently in understandment.  
”So the person either says yes or no, and if they say yes, some of the blood they donate will be sent to another department, which handles the orders and shipments to the different vampires in that area. Then once a month I receive a package with blood bags in it, and that’s that” Seungkwan finished, shrugging his shoulders, still looking at Hansol.

Hansol was nodding slowly at Seungkwan’s words, slowly comprehending them.  
”Why would anybody say no?” Hansol asked in wonder.

Seungkwan shrugged his shoulders and pouted slightly.  
”Probably because they are afraid a vampire will find them, and start feeding off them instead, you know, our smelling sense is pretty good, but not that good. I would only be able to recognize the smell of the blood I’m drinking if I had met the donor before” Seungkwan explained to Hansol, who again nodded slowly, something clearly on his mind. 

”So, would it be possible for one to donate to a specific vampire?” Hansol asked, with a slight shimmer of hope flashing in his eyes, which Seungkwan chose to ignore for the time being.

”Well, I have a vampire friend a few years above us, and her boyfriend only donates to her. I think he just asked the nurse to write her name on the paper. So yeah, I think that is possible” Seungkwan said in wonder looking to Hansol with a slight smirk.  
”Why are you asking?” He said, still smirking, while waiting for Hansol’s response.

Hansol looked from Seungkwan to the ceiling, as he quickly stated: ”Oh, I’m just curious” a faint blush on his cheeks.

Seungkwan let it be at that, and they both continued to sit in silence, Seungkwan reading and Hansol looking at Seungkwan, an idea slowly forming in his mind. 

A few days later, it was time for Seungkwan’s monthly blood package arrival. And as he pushed the box into the room, he noticed that Hansol wasn’t there. He was probably with Mingyu or something. Seungkwan started putting the bags into his mini refrigerator, he had stationed at the end of his bed. He grabbed a random bag from the pile, and as he opened it to stick his, this time blue straw, into the bag, a familiar smell hit his nostrils. He looked at the bag with furrowed brows, and moved it to his nose to inspect the smell closer. He knew this person, he had smelled the blood before, and as it slowly dawned upon him, who the blood belonged to. He couldn’t help the wide smile that perked at his lips, as he, to himself, muttered: ”Hansol, you cheesy bastard”   
Seungkwan didn’t know if it was possible for him, to fall more for the werewolf, but he think he just did. 

~~~~~~

”Ugh, would you look at that, they are disgusting” Jihoon growled at Seungcheol, underneath his breath.

Seungcheol turned his head to look at what Jihoon was referring to, and squeezed the younger's hand as a broad smile of happiness unfolded on his face.

”They are almost worse than Xiumin and Chen, and that is saying something Cheol, those two are sickening” Jihoon continued to nag.

”Really? I think they are cute” Seungcheol stated as he turned to look at Jihoon.

”They kind of remind me you” Seungcheol quickly added, before Jihoon could say anything. This earned him a skeptical raised eyebrow from the smaller boy, as his long, red, pointy tail wagged behind him, and he said in an offended tone: ”And how is that? I’m not that disgusting” 

”Well, now you aren’t, but believe me, two years ago, you were definitely at their level” Seungcheol said, earning a death glare from the devil.

”Care to explain?” Jihoon asked, slowly tapping his feet beneath the table.

”Well two years ago, you had the biggest crush on me, you would run around after me, always making sure I was around, and asking about me” Seungcheol explained sweetly as he looked dreamily into Jihoon’s unamused brown eyes.

Jihoon coughed lightly, raising an accusing finger to Seungcheol’s face, which was inching closer, and said: ”I beg to differ that statement. As I remember it, it was you, who was running around after me, like the little lost puppy you are” in a stating manner. 

Seungcheol stopped his face from getting closer, as he let out a nervous laugh and said: ”Really? I was sure it was the other way around” avoiding eye contact with the younger. 

Jihoon just stared at him with an empty look in his eyes, why was it that he was in love with this idiot again?

”Yeah, you just got lucky Cheol, not everybody would be able to put up with you, frankly I don’t know why I do it, but yet, here I am” Jihoon said as he looked out into the open, contemplating on his life choices. 

”That’s because you love me~” Seungcheol drawled out in a bittersweet voice, while leaning his head on Jihoon’s shoulder.

Jihoon looked down into Seungcheol’s dark eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips, as he silently said: ”That I do” and leaned in for their lips to connect in a soft kiss. 

”Ew, disgusting” Mingyu said from the other side of the table, mimicking Jihoon’s earlier statement, earning a nod of agreement from Wonwoo. 

”Not as disgusting as them” Jihoon stated, turning around to look at who he had been talking about earlier.

Mingyu and Wonwoo looked past Jihoon and Seungcheol with raised eyebrows, and could now see Seungkwan and Hansol seated at another table with Soonyoung and Chan. Seungkwan was doubled over in laughter as he smacked Hansol’s knee, and Hansol was currently trying to not fall off of his chair, by supporting himself on Seungkwan’s shoulder. Something about the sight was endearing. The subtle touches that the vampire and werewolf shared, clearly held a lot more meaning, than what just met the eye. 

And the looks on their faces as they stopped laughing for a brief moment, only to break out into laughter once more, by looking at each other. It was clear to everyone around Seungkwan and Hansol, that the two clearly cared for one another, more than any of them would like to admit. 

Jihoon had recently noticed how Seungkwan would seemingly draw himself away from Hansol, every time they shared a moment of close contact. And it actually worried him. From what he knew, Seungkwan was a loving and caring person, who had no trouble with being affectionate. But when it came to Hansol, Seungkwan didn’t seem to let his true emotions shine through. He had discussed this matter with Seungcheol a few times before, who had, to Jihoon’s relief, also noticed Seungkwan’s weird behavior. 

But all of that seemed to be gone for just this moment, as the two boys were practically hugging each other, preventing the other from falling to the floor, in their brief moment of closeness. 

Seungcheol was right, there definitely was something cute about the two boys. But if they would ever let the barriers, that guarded their feelings, down, for their hearts to finally reach each other. Jihoon didn’t know.

~~~~~~

Minghao didn’t like Jun. Or at least that was what he kept telling himself. In reality, Minghao had, more or less, already fallen for the vampire. The only thing that actually held Minghao back from presenting his feelings towards Jun, was, that he was scared. 

Jun was everything Minghao originally despised. Arrogant, selfish and uncaring. Or that was what he thought he was, the first time the two of them had met. Jun had strode up to Minghao with long steps, as he had taken his hand and kissed it gently, presenting himself with a smirk and wink. Minghao had immediately drawn his hand to himself again, and had out of politeness introduced himself. That had been the start to the endless flattery from Jun’s side. And Minghao, at first, didn’t know how to feel about it. So he just shrugged him off, thinking Jun to be another one of those playboys, who tried with everything that could walk on two legs. 

But Minghao had soon learned, that Jun was none of the things he had made him out to be. He had realised this one day when he was walking across campus to get to another classroom. He had from the crook of his eye, seen a bird fall from its nest. Even though Minghao knew that he would never make it in time, he had to try and save it, it was in his elven instincts. Just as he had turned towards the tree, he had felt a strong gust of wind pass beside him, almost knocking his small frame over. And as he had gained his balance again, he now saw Jun, standing below the tree, with the bird in his hands, a warm smile, in contrast to his constant smirk, gracing his handsome face. Minghao knew that all vampires had enhanced powers, in contrast to humans, but he also knew that some vampires had one power that was greater than all their others. He figured that Jun was one of those vampires, with a super enhanced speed. Minghao had watched as Jun had effortlessly climbed the tree to place the bird back into its nest. Minghao had made eye contact with him, when he made contact with the earth again.   
Jun first looked shocked at Minghao, but quickly blew the elf a kiss. Minghao had huffed and continued on his way towards his class, with a weird feeling clenching in his chest. He wasn’t much for the romance cliches one always saw in movies, or read in books, but ever since that day, he felt his cheeks heat up and his heart skip a beat, every time he saw Jun. 

After that day Minghao started to see Jun in another light, he noticed how he would help the first years find their way. How he would always compliment people on their looks or clothing. How he would occasionally help others with their history homework, since he was an expert on that. And finally Minghao noticed how Jun would never leave the side of a person, friend or stranger, if they were in any kind of trouble. He would make sure that the person was feeling better, before he left.   
Jun was a kindhearted, caring man and Minghao didn’t want to acknowledge the feelings he had grown towards the handsome vampire.

Everytime Jun would ask him out, or do anything remotely close to making a move on him, Minghao would shrug it off, even though he in reality wanted to throw himself at the older, and ask him to carry him far, far away. 

Deep down Minghao was scared that Jun was just playing with him. He was handsome, and all the girls, as well as boys, would faun over him. And Minghao couldn't help but feel a little insecure. He was after all, just an elf, what could Jun see in him? 

While Minghao was occupied with his thoughts on how Wen Junhui was perfect in every aspect he could possibly think of. He didn’t notice that the said man, took a seat beside him, and slowly curled his arm around the younger’s shoulders.

”So, Hao, how about today. You, me, date?” Jun asked, pointing from Minghao then to himself with his thumb, as he searched for Minghao’s eye contact. But Minghao was far off into dreamland, currently riding on a white stallion with Jun at his side on a black one. 

He didn’t even detect the question that had just been asked to him, so he just nodded, mind still far away. 

Jun looked at Minghao with pure shock painted in his golden eyes. Was he growing delusional after so many rejections, or did Minghao just nod yes?   
”Wh-what, Minghao, was that a yes?” Jun asked in amazement.

Minghao finally woke up from his dream, by the excited voice that rung beside him, and he turned to look at Jun, who looked like a child on christmas morning.   
”What?” Minghao asked in confusion, now noting the older’s arm draped around his shoulders. He almost screamed. 

”You can’t take it back now” Jun started ”You just agreed to go out with me, no turning back now Hao, it’s a date” Jun stated pointing a finger to Minghao’s nose, before Minghao had a chance to speak up. 

”I’ll pick you up this Friday at 6 P.M, see ya then” Jun hurriedly said as he stood up and blew a kiss at Minghao while leaving the room.

And Minghao was left back at his table, baffled and confused to what just happened, and how he ended up with a date with Wen Junhui, the most perfect yet confusing creature Minghao had ever met. He couldn’t help but smile to himself, as the tips of his pointy ears turned a faint shade of pink.

~~~~~~

Seungkwan was currently seated at a bench outside, catching the last rays of light from the sun. He had a lot of things occupying his mind, and he had figured that being outside, in the fresh air, would do him some good. 

The history classes was only becoming more agonising as they delved deeper into the story of Seung Baek-young, and why he had made the choices he made, and what consequences they had had for the world today. Seungkwan knew the story forwards and backwards, and it was sickening for him to listen to all the different theories that had been made about the prince. Seungkwan knew exactly what had happened all those years ago, he was, after all, there. But people didn’t need to know that, and it would only be a couple more weeks, then this topic would be over, and they would move on to the next one. 

That was one of Seungkwan’s problems, easily solved, he just had to wait. Now his other problem, was much more complicated. Seungkwan’s feelings for Hansol only continued to grow, and it was just a matter of time, before he wouldn’t be able to keep them in any longer. And when that time comes, Seungkwan wouldn’t know what to do. 

As he sat on the bench, staring off into the sky, thinking about what possibilities he had with Hansol. Seungcheol approached, and slowly sat down next to him.  
”Penny for your thoughts” Seungcheol said upon seeing Seungkwan’s discomforted expression.

Seungkwan led out a long sigh, as he looked to the werewolf, with sad eyes.   
”I don’t know what to do Seungcheol, my heart is telling me one thing, but my mind is telling me something else” Seungkwan said as he laid his face in his hands with an exaggerated sigh.

”It’s about Hansol, isn’t it?” Seungcheol, asked to see if his hunch was correct. And correct it was, as Seungkwan answered with a silent nod, not looking at him.  
”Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?” Seungcheol asked the vampire the obvious question.

Seungkwan was silent for a moment, a rare occurrence, as he looked to Seungcheol and in a small voice said: ”It’s complicated, like really complicated” a streak of sadness and regret visible on his face for a mere second. 

Seungcheol nodded in understanding as he looked up into the dark turning sky. The sun had almost disappeared behind the trees, and the lamps at Campus had started turning on, lighting up the paths that lead back to the school. 

Seungkwan led out another long sigh as he stared down into the ground, the feelings only growing when he was finally confronted with his problems. He was at a total loss. Being in love with Hansol was something he simply couldn’t do. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, the thoughts running around Seungkwan’s mind, until Seungcheol turned around to look Seungkwan deep in the eyes, with a serious expression, and said in a matching serious tone: ”Seungkwan, what is it that you are so afraid of?” Confusion and curiosity painted across his masculine features.

And for the first time, in a very long time, Seungkwan didn’t know how to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my friend, who requested that I put her OTP in the story, a.k.a XiuChen from EXO, hope you didn't mind the little Cameo.   
> But as mentioned before, next chapter will be up this weekend, so stay tuned, because it's gonna be a long emotional ride, haha...I apologise in advance 
> 
> And as always, you can contact me on Tumblr: TheBlackberryKey and Thanks for reading


	5. Accipitro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accipitro = Tears
> 
> As promised chapter five is up today >_<  
> So this is gonna be a long one, so I advice you to sit down with a cup of tea or something, because this is gonna be a long emotional ride....sorry  
> And once again I would like to remind, that even though the names are different, I still want you to imagine it as Seungkwan and Hansol, if that makes sense.  
> But enough from me, please enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think

Seungkwan was afraid of many things. That was a fact. But he had still told Seungcheol, that there wasn’t anything he was afraid of. Seungcheol had told him to do whatever he felt was right, and had left short after. 

Despite the short talk, Seungcheol’s presence had had a calming effect on Seungkwan, but he was still unable to sleep. And Seungkwan was now lying in his bed, thoughts swimming around his mind. Hansol on the other hand was sound asleep in the other end of the room, and Seungkwan could hear his faint snoring.

Something about the sight made Seungkwan feel sad. Hansol’s face was at peace, and that only reminded him of the fateful last time he had seen his past lover, Cheon Harlow Jung, as his face fell into one of utter peace, while he quietly let out his last breath.

~~~~~~

It all happened 200 years ago. In the year of 1819. The vampire, Seung Ji-Yeong, was the ruler of both humans and Magicus. He ruled with a stern and fearful hand, and tolerated no disobedience. Seung Baek-young had at that time, only been 50 years old, which was rather young for a vampire. He was the only son of the king and queen, and lived in the castle with his two older sisters, Seung Sojeung and Seung Jinseol. 

In the start his father’s rule hadn’t been that bad. He had punished the people who deserved punishment, and helped the land of Megatha at his best will. He was a man Baek-young looked up to, and aspired to be like. But things had slowly started to spin out of hand. The king had slowly become consumed by his power, and begun acting like everyone was beneath him. He felt inferior to his own kind and humans. If the people didn’t do as they were told, they were to be executed in front of the public, to create a warning for others who might dare disrespect the king and his family. 

The King was in the possession of a special sword, that was able to kill every kind of creature, human as well as magicus. The sword was made of dragon scales, unicorn horn, and the rare metal palladium. It was forged with the fire of a phoenix’ resurrection, and there was only one of the kind. 

Humans quickly became suppressed, and treated as slaves among many species, both against the humans’ and Magicus’ wills, but there was nothing they could do, against the king. Baek-young didn’t like how his father started ruling the country, and he slowly started to despise his father. In all honesty he was actually becoming rather afraid of him, but he had decided to keep that to himself. 

Baek-young was a pretty young man, with short caramel brown hair, that curled slightly at the top. His eyes were a deep golden caramel brown, and his sisters would often say that he had chubby cheeks, to which he would deny with all his might. They weren’t chubby, just well formed. As a vampire Baek-young had all the enhanced qualifications as other vampires had, only that his strength, was beyond other vampires’. He didn’t use his abilities quite often, as he found violence to be his last option, when it came to conflicts. Baek-young hated conflicts, but he knew that they couldn’t be avoided, especially not in this time. People were trying to get to his father every day, and that led to people being executed every day. 

Baek-young didn’t have many friends, as his father had forbidden him to set foot outside the castle, without a guard. He was paranoid that someone would hurt him, if he wasn’t protected at all times. So Baek-young barely left the castle, and his only friend was another vampire, a few years older than him, who worked in the kitchen. His name was Kwon Soonyoung, and he would often visit Baek-young when he had the chance. The two of them would always get up to some stupid antics in the castle. Right from painting the walls pink, to releasing rats into his sister’s chambers, always blaming it on goblins. Soonyoung was Baek-young’s only reminder that there still were kind people in the world, even though his father kept trying to convince him, that nobody were to be trusted. 

~~~~~~

One day his father finally snapped. Baek-young’s family were all seated at the dining table, eating in silence. Even though blood was their main nutrition, vampires would also need to sometimes feed on normal food. 

The king had stood up from his chair, scraping it across the floor in an ear deafening sound, startling Baek-young and his sisters, as he had pointed an accusing finger towards the queen, Seung Mi-Kyung.

”You have been me unfaithful” He had exclaimed in a booming voice that echoed in the silent room.

Mi-Kyung had stared at her husband in disbelief and asked: ”Dear, what are you talking about?” confusion written in her chocolate brown eyes. 

”You heard me” the king had started, voice still loud and full of anger ”You have been cheating on me, I’ve seen the looks you give me, you don’t love me anymore” he had finished, rage filling his dark eyes as he spoke. ”You have betrayed me” he added in a chilling tone, his hand falling to his side. 

Mi-kyung didn’t know what to say or do in that moment, this was absurd. The king had been acting weird lately, but this was completely unexpected. She hadn’t been him unfaithful in any way. She had just wished for her husband to return to normal, and quit this crazy theory that vampires were superior to everyone else. So they could return to what they once were. Happy. Ji-Yeong’s eyes searched the room in a frantic manner, and his body was visibly shaking in anger. It frightened Mi-Kyung.

Baek-young and his sisters kept quiet as their parents continued to stare at each other. The only sound in the room was that of the rain falling heavily against the windows.

”Guards, take her” the king had said in a stern, cold and serious voice. The guards had hesitated at first, but had done as they were told. They had dragged the queen to the dungeon, kicking and screaming for them to let her go, but her voice only fell on deaf ears. The sound had been deafening and unbearable. Baek-young was unable to do anything, and he could only watch as his mother was taken away from him. 

Baek-young had stared at his father, fear in his eyes, as he had sat down at the table again, continuing as if nothing had happened. A small part of Baek-young had wanted to hit his father with all of his strength, but he had remained calm. 

A few days later the queen was executed in front of the public. Baek-young had been kicking and screaming at his father and the guards, in his room located in the east tower of the castle. He was locked in his room during the execution. His strength was unable to break him out, as it was clad with magic. And he had only been able to hear the loud gasps of disbelief from the audience, as his mother had met her fate. His heart sinking in his chest as he fell to the floor, eyes flooding with tears.

This was the first real step his father had taken, into the dark abyss of power. 

~~~~~~~

After the execution of the queen. The castle had been quiet. very quiet. Baek-young and his sisters, dared not speak in front of their father, in fear that he would misinterpret their words, and they too, would meet the same fate as their mother.

Baek-young had cried for days, his brown eyes completely red and swollen. His sisters had been unable to comfort him, as they too, had been crying. Nothing could comfort him after the loss of his mother. She had been his guiding star for all of his life, always reminding him to stay humble, despite his rank and race. She was the pure epitome of kindness. And to think she had met such a cruel fate, by the man she had loved and adored for so long, was unbearable to Baek-young. 

Baek-young couldn’t believe how his father had changed in the span of a few years, but he at least had his sisters. That was until, a few months had passed after the death of their mother, when the king once again spoke up at the quiet dining table. 

”Sojeung, Jinseol” he had started, the two women looking up, wide eyed, pure horror written on their faces, at their father. Baek-young continued to look at his food, not daring looking up. He was scared of what was to come. 

”I have been told that the two of you are active members of an alleged rebellion group” he had started coldly, not even blinking. ”Is that true?” He finished, a cold and calm look on his thin and sharp face. As he remained eye contact with his daughters. This time his eyes were more calm, but his hands were visibly twitching in anger.

Sojeung and Jinseol had looked at each other, but didn’t even get the chance to speak up, before their father had called for the guards. 

Baek-young had watched in horror as his sisters were dragged out of the room, their protests ringing through the quiet room, begging for their father to hear them out, but to no avail. Baek-young was unable to do anything. He was powerless against this man, and he could only stare at the calm expression his father bore, while he continued his meal. It was like looking at a monster.

That night someone had knocked quietly on Baek-young’s door. It was Soonyoung, who in a rushed and quiet voice had told Baek-young to follow him. Baek-young did as he was told. His eyes were once again red and swollen from crying in his room. But he followed Soonyoung. He followed Soonyoung through the dark corridors of the castle, hiding in the shadows, all the way down to the dungeon. Where he would have a last chance to talk to his sisters, a privilege he hadn’t had with his mother. 

”Baek-young, what are you doing here?” Jinseol had said in a rough voice upon seeing her brother. Her hair was disheveled, her clothes slightly torn and messy, she didn’t look half the princess she had done earlier. 

”I just wanted to see you one last time” Baek-young had uttered through tears, looking at his older sisters. He couldn’t imagine a life without them. They had always been there for him. Especially when he needed them the most, always, and now he could only watch, as they too, would be taken from him, by their cruel father. 

”Christ, Baek-young, you shouldn’t had come here” Sojeung had said in a concerned voice, sticking a hand through the barriers that separated them, drying a tear from his eyes. Her hand lingering at his chubby cheek, softly stroking it with her soft hands. Baek-young would miss that touch. He wished there was something he could do, but the cells in the dungeon were clad in magic, and his strength was to no use. He was completely powerless. 

”Listen here Baek-young” Jinseol had started, moving to her sister’s side. “You are gonna be alone now, but don’t forget that we love you very much” She continued, fighting the tears swelling in her eyes “And whatever you do, we will always be there supporting you, even though you can’t see us, okay?” Jinseol finished drying her tears with her sleeve, as Sojeung put an arm around her shoulders. This was their last time seeing each other, and she wanted her brother to feel safe. 

Baek-young had nodded in agreement, as he stifled his sobbing, taking both his sister’s hands in his, memorising the soft skin of their hands.  
“Is it true?” He finally asked after a moment of silence. “Is there really a rebellion?” he clarified at his sister’s confused looks. 

They didn’t get the chance to answer their brother, as Soonyoung said: ”I’m sorry to ruin the moment, but the guards are returning” hurriedly from the door.

Baek-young cast a last glance at his sister's, squeezing their hands in his, as he slowly let go of them. They sent him smiles of encouragement, clearly fighting the urge to cry, before he ran out the door with Soonyoung, tears already falling from his eyes.

The next day Baek-young was once again locked up in his magic clad room. Screaming, throwing and kicking as a madman. His room was completely in ruins, but he was trapped like a prisoner in his cell. Only thinking of his sister’s last smiles he had seen the night before. He hadn’t slept at all, thinking of a way to stop this madness, but there was no way for him to stop this, not alone. He could see the whole thing from a window in the room, but he refused to look. He wanted to remember his sister’s as the noble women they were. It was enough, that he could hear the sound of the powerful sword cutting through his sister's skin, as they were killed by the hand, of their own father. The audience had this time, been quiet, they were scared of their ruler and his power. 

Baek-young was now completely alone against this monster. Or so he had thought. 

~~~~~~

A few days later Baek-young got an unexpected visit from Soonyoung.

”How are you feeling?”Soonyoung had asked as he looked his friend over with worried eyes. Baek-young looked like hell, which wasn’t a surprise, as he had probably just been there, and back. His eyes were droopy and red from crying. His hair and clothes were a mess, and his normally pretty face was swollen and bloated.

”How do you think?” Baek-young asked Soonyoung sarcastically as he stared at him with lazy eyes.

Soonyoung chuckled at himself, Baek-young was still Baek-young after all, and said in a hushed voice: ”Well, I came here to cheer you up, so now please, follow me your majesty” as he held out a mocking hand for Baek-young to take. 

Baek-young had stared unamused at his friend, but had taken his hand anyway. 

Soonyoung had led the boy out of the castle, and into the woods. How he had managed to sneak past the guards and his father, was beyond Baek-young, but he decided not to ask, as he knew that Soonyoung had his weird ways with many things. 

They walked far into the woods. As far into it, so that the light didn’t shine through the top, due to the tall trees and large crowns. Baek-young felt like he was being absorbed by the trees and plants in the area, and he was growing a little uneasy. He wasn’t out from the castle grounds very often, and had certainly never been into the woods. Lost in his thoughts about the fearful dark forest, Baek-young almost bumped into Soonyoung as he stopped in his tracks. Soonyoung looked around, securing the area, and then proceeded to remove a giant branch out of the way, to reveal a little sand colored brick house. 

Baek-young stared at Soonyoung in utter disbelief, what in the world was this? And why were they here? But Baek-young didn’t get to ask any questions, as Soonyoung gestured for him to move along. And so he did, curiosity getting the better of him.

As Soonyoung opened the doors to the small house, they were met with the unmistakable feeling of life. Humans and magicus, in all shapes and sizes, were roaming around the house, which was definitely bigger on the inside, than the outside. Baek-young was amazed, it had been awhile since he had seen people this happy, being together despite their race.

A tall man with black short hair, wearing a long midnight blue cape and black clothes underneath, had turned around when the two had entered the house. And beamed a bright smile at them, that showed off his white teeth. He went to hug Soonyoung in a tight embrace rocking back and forth slightly, and then turned to Baek-young, his smile never faltering, saying: ”I’m Lee Seokmin, it’s nice to finally meet you, Soonyoung has told me so much about you” earning an elbow to the side from said male.

Baek-young had taken the man’s hand in his, and shook it firmly. He had heard of Lee Seokmin before, not through Soonyoung though. Seokmin was a very well known wizard, he was far ahead in many things when it came to magic, and he had never imagined that he would meet him in a small house in the middle of the woods. Come to think of it Baek-yong still didn’t know what this house was.

Baek-young turned to Soonyoung with wide eyes and asked: ”Soonyoung, what is all this?” in a rather quiet voice, as to not gain attention from all the others in the room. 

Soonyoung had smiled brightly at him, as he had said: ”Well it’s the rebellion of course” gesturing with an outstretched arm to the people around them.

Baek-young’s jaw had dropped at Soonyoung’s statement. He had only thought that the rebellion was something his father had made up, in order to pin Sojeong and Jinseol on something. But it was real, it was very real. 

“I thought it was time to show you this, after what happened to your sisters” Soonyoung clarified in a small voice, rubbing Baek-young’s back slightly.

“Where they a part of this?” Baek-young asked in a quiet voice, looking at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung nodded slightly, smiling gently at his friend, his hand not leaving his back. 

”Why did you take me here?” Baek-young finally decided to ask after a moment of quietness.

”Because we need you” another man spoke up, before Soonyoung had the chance to. Baek-young looked at the speaker, and for a moment his world stood still. The man in front of him, was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. His hair was black as the night, and shone slightly in the bright light in the room. His eyes were so deep and dark, that you could probably get lost in them, and Baek-young almost did for a second. His skin was pale, but not as pale as Baek-young’s, and his jawline was sharp and marked. He had a bit of a foreign look to him, but Baek-young didn’t mind, he just wanted to know the handsome stranger's name. 

”Sorry, that was rude” he had started, sheepishly scratching his neck as Baek-young stared at him in awe ”I’m Cheon Harlow Jung, but you can just call me Jung, or Harlow” The man had said with a charming smile, that made Baek-young’s knees go weak. 

It had taken Baek-young a moment to respond, his mind not completely functioning.  
”Seung Baek-young” he had almost stammered in return, taking Jung’s hand in his, shaking it gently. 

”I know. We all do” Jung had stated hopefully, while looking into Baek-young’s brown eyes. Baek-young had given him a confused look, and he explained further:

”Soonyoung told us that after your sister’s death, you are the only person your father will possibly listen to” Jung looked at Baek-young, who nodded slightly in understanding. 

”So Soonyoung brought you here, because we have a plan” Jung started, not breaking eye contact. “That you will play as an, in the house guy, and tell us if your cuckoo head of a father has any plans. And occasionally try to talk to him about his ruling methods” He finished looking hopefully at Baek-young. 

Baek-young looked at the younger boy with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk and said: ”Are you sure you can trust me? I mean, I am, after all, the son of that cuckoo head” 

This earned him a surprised look from Jung, who after a short moment of realization, broke into a small laughter. Which Baek-young found that he could listen to for the rest of his life.  
”I think we are on the safe side” Jung stated as he finished laughing, putting a reassuring hand on Baek-young’s shoulder. 

Baek-young liked the idea, and he smiled back at Jung as he nodded his head in contempt to the idea.

”Can I ask why you are doing this?” Baek-young had asked in curiosity, who would willingly go against his father? As he looked to Jung, and a few others in the room.

”Because we want to be free.” Jung had started in a stating tone ”No offense, but your father has been pretty scary and not in his right mind, for quite some time now. The people are uneasy, and we all just want to live in peace with each other, with no higher power.” He continued, earning nods of agreement from some of the others in the room “That is our goal. To create some sort of peace, where nobody is killed unnecessarily, and we want to do so in the safest way possible” Jung continued turning to Baek-young “That’s why we need you, you may be our only hope in getting through to your father” he explained with a saddened look in his dark eyes. Baek-young understood, and he just wanted to hug the boy, telling him that everything would be okay, and freeing his face of that sad look. But he knew that that would come of as weird, considering that they had just met. Something just drew Baek-young to the younger male, and it was a feeling Baek-young would have to fight. For now.

”So my question to you, Seung Baek-young, is” Jung had started, snapping Baek-young out of his thoughts. “Do you want to help us?” he finished, his dark eyes looking directly into Baek-young’s. 

Baek-young didn’t even had to think twice before he nodded his head yes and said: ”You can count on me”

If he could help this country, and his people, defeat his father, that was what he would do, no matter what it would take. He owed his sisters and mother that. He owed his people that. 

~~~~~~

They had agreed that Soonyoung would bring Baek-young to their hideout whenever he was needed. For now, he just had to act as he normally did. Talk a little more to his father, in order to see if there were any kind of chance that he could return to normal, or at least be bargained with. 

Baek-young had still been awestruck when he had returned to the castle later that evening. He had quickly learned that Jung was a werewolf, and even though vampires and werewolves were supposed to hate each other, Baek-young couldn’t help but being drawn to the younger man. And as it turned out, neither could Jung.  
Soonyoung had been the one to confirm it. It had happened one day, a few months after their first meeting, when Baek-young and Soonyoung had walked through the forest in order to get to the little sand colored house.

”You like him, don’t you?” Soonyoung had suddenly asked, eyes filled with mischief and amusement.

Baek-young had looked surprised at Soonyoung and asked: ”Who?” Fully knowing who Soonyoung were talking about, he just didn’t want to admit to it. 

”Jung, you like him, you would have to be blind not to see that” Soonyoung clarified as he smiled at Baek-young, nudging his shoulder lightly, earning a glare from the younger.

”Whatever are you saying? I don’t like him, he’s just a good friend” Baek-young trailed off, looking anywhere else than Soonyoung’s eyes. Knowing that his friend was completely right. 

”Aha” he mused as his lips curled into as smirk. ”Then I’m happy to inform you, that he likes you too” he said in a nonchalant voice.

Baek-young stopped in his tracks to stare at Soonyoung, who continued walking, like he hadn’t just said the most groundbreaking news in all of Baek-young’s life.  
”Wh-what was that?” He asked in confusion, staring at his friend, ”He likes me?” He continued a faint smile creeping onto his face.

Soonyoung only nodded in response.  
”It’s clear as day, and Baek-young, take my word, don’t wait for something to happen, make something happen, it’ll make you both happier” Soonyoung had said, turning to Baek-young with a rare serious expression painted on his face. 

Baek-young had listened to his friend. Soonyoung was right, in this time it wasn’t good waiting for something to happen, he had to make it happen himself. Normally he wouldn’t be this bold, when it came to his feelings. He preferred to keep them hidden in fear that something bad would happen. But his life was already one big mess, so what could make it worse. Certainly not engaging in a relationship with a pretty, sweet and caring werewolf.

And that’s how Baek-young ended up confessing to Jung, his blood rushing through his veins, a very rare occurrence. He never thought that a vampire could be so affected by its feelings. But his face was heating up, and he was almost certain that he felt his heart beat for the first time. Baek-young would have held his breath, if he had to breathe, while waiting for Jung’s response. And when Jung had finally answered him with a giant goofy smile. Throwing himself at Baek-young, lifting him up and spinning him around. Baek-young’s life, for once, seemed to be alright.

They found solace and security in each other. The world as they knew it, was slowly collapsing around them. The king spiralling further into his madness for power, as the days went by. Killing innocent people everyday, always on new accusations. But Baek-young and Jung had each other. It had come as a surprise to no one, that the two had finally come together. Their subtle glances and lingering touches had been obvious to everyone but them. 

Baek-young would never forget the first time he saw Jung in his wolf form. It was a breathtaking sight. The young man had shifted before his very own eyes, and in front of him had stood a giant raven black wolf. If Baek-young hadn’t known it was Jung, it would almost had been impossible to guess it, except for Jung’s eyes, which remained the same. 

The rebellion group had grown in strength and members, and it was therefore important for the group to train their strength and abilities as much as possible, before they would attack.

Their original plan hadn’t been for using violence, but with the king’s unstable state, they already knew it was too late to try and reason with the man.  
Amidst the intense training and serious planning of attack, Baek-young and Jung would share brief soft kisses, that almost went unnoticed by the others. Almost. Soonyoung saw everything, and he would never let Baek-young live his embarrassment down, when Jung would sneak and arm around his waist, and pull him close, while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

Baek-young would often sneak out of the castle in the middle of the night, to meet up with Jung. Soonyoung had taught him all the secret ways in and out of the castle, without being spotted by the guards. The sight of the beautiful werewolf would always make Baek-young feel alive, and he would always greet him with the brightest smile he had. Jung had become the mental and physical support for Baek-young, without him, Baek-young probably would have gone insane as well. He resented his father, especially after what he did to his family, but could do nothing against him. Jung had shown up in the part of Baek-young’s long life, that seemed to be the very worst, and he was grateful to whichever God had blessed him with the boy. 

Jung understood Baek-young’s feelings, and the troubles he was going through. The king had become more paranoid, and would almost never let Baek-young out of sight. Their relationship was becoming dangerous, but Jung had reassured Baek-young, with light feather kisses, that everything would be alright. Nothing could separate them, not now, not ever. And Baek-young had believed him. 

~~~~~~

Right from the first time he had seen him, Jung had seen nothing but endless beauty in the young vampire. Soonyoung had described him as good looking, but he hadn’t mentioned that he also was incredibly charming, and had the sweetest cheeks in the world. Jung loved everything about Baek-young, and he was certain that Baek-young loved him as well. They were meant to be, if Jung had to say so himself. Their hands fitted perfectly together, when they intertwined their fingers. And it was like their lips were made for each other to connect. 

Being with Baek-young felt right, and Jung knew deep within himself, that he would do anything to keep him safe. Even if it would cost him, his own life. 

~~~~~~

The day of their planned attack was inching closer. And it wouldn’t be long before they would march to the castle, and demand for the king to resign, if he didn’t want anymore unnecessary blood to be spilled. No one knew how it would turn out. As Baek-young had been telling them. The King was not to be talked to anymore, he would constantly walk around muttering incoherent words to himself. And if Baek-young tried to talk him into being nicer to the people, and maybe rest a little. He would accuse Baek-young of being a traitor, threatening him with execution. So far Baek-young had been lucky.  
Jung had told Baek-young to stop trying with his father. He was worried that the king would make truth of his words, and kill Baek-young. And Jung couldn’t for anything risk that. 

A warm afternoon in late August, Baek-young was sitting in the small house on a chair, chatting with Soonyoung. Jung and some of the others were going through the plans, step by step, just to be sure that everything was good to go.

Baek-young was looking at Jung as his dark eyes focused on the plans in front of him. His face was distorted into an expression of complete concentration, and Baek-young couldn’t help but sigh deeply and dreamingly to himself. Earning an amused chuckle from Soonyoung.

”And people say me and Seokmin are horrible” he had said, nudging the younger with his elbow.

Baek-young had turned to Soonyoung with a disgusted glare and said: ”Because you are” in a matter of fact way.

Soonyoung had laughed at the younger again and said: ”Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer” standing up and walking over to Seokmin, who greeted him with open arms. Leaving Baek-young to himself. 

”Maybe I’ll do just that” Baek-young mumbled to himself, as he got up and found the camera they had stashed away somewhere.

The only reason to why they had a camera, was because Soonyoung had convinced the others that it would be a good idea to document their adventures, and he just really wanted a camera. Oddly enough, it had almost never been used, so Baek-young figured he should at least use it for something important. 

Baek-young set up the camera a few feet from Jung, and the others who stood hunched over the plans. None of them payed attention to him, they were far too concentrated about the plans. He focused the lens, and stood for a moment, just admiring Jung through the lense. He stood with his left side to the camera. His back was slightly hunched, as he was pointing at something on the paper in front of him. His black hair fell nicely, framing his face just right, and the gaze in his eyes was so strong Baek-young thought he might faint, had they looked directly at him. 

He snapped himself out of his thoughts, as he quickly took the picture, earning confused looks from the people he had just photographed.  
Jung had smiled brightly at him the second he realised it was him, and Baek-young had quickly snapped another picture, only of Jung. Jung had swiftly moved to him, embracing him in a hug, softly kissing his temple. Baek-young leaned in to the younger, and he couldn’t wish for anything else, and he prayed that he could stay like this forever. But he knew that that wasn’t possible. In a few days it would all come down to his father and the rebellion. 

~~~~~~

When the fateful had day rolled around, Baek-young had awoken with a bad feeling deep within his stomach. Before he got out of bed, he had to remind himself that he had left Jung, safely, at his home the evening before. Remembering as the werewolf had held Baek-young in his embrace a moment longer than usual, as he had kissed his lips gently, made his mind calm again. He blamed the stomach on his nerves.

The rebellion was set to attack some time around noon. Baek-young had to stay at the castle. He would let part of the group in through a secret passage, as an ambush, if anything went wrong at the front. 

As Baek-young had gotten out of bed and walked down into the main hall, he noticed that the castle was awfully quiet, more than usual. Then something odd had happened. A guard had walked up to Baek-young, telling him to go outside to meet his father at the execution platform. An execution was about to take place, and the King wanted Baek-young to be present to the people. 

The feeling in Baek-young’s stomach had only worsened at the guard’s words, his face had distorted into a look of fear, and he had trouble walking. The whole room was spinning. 

As the doors in front of him was opened, he was blinded by the sun for a second. As his eyes got used to the light, he could see his father, standing proud and mighty on the stage, his unbeatable sword in hand. Baek-young wanted for everything in the world, to push him down, and knock the confident look of his face. Baek-young walked up the stairs with heavy steps. He was scared. His father had never asked him to be present at an execution, so there would have to be something special about this one. He really didn’t want to know what it was. 

As Baek-young reached his father’s side, he was greeted with a nod, and a gesture to stand beside him.  
Baek-young returned the nod, and did as he was told, turning to look at the crowd of people who had gathered in front of the stage. Some of them were whispering among each other and among the people he could spot some from the rebellion. It was almost noon, and they had to be prepared, Baek-young reminded himself. He scanned the crowd in hopes that he would see Jung, but he wasn’t there. Baek-young reassured himself that he was at the hideout, making sure everything was as it should be, one last time. That’s something he would do. 

”People of Megatha” his father had started in a booming voice. ”I have been informed that a group of youngsters have been planning a rebellion against my reign” a shiver ran down Baek-young’s back as he heard the words, this was it, and he looked to his father with big eyes.

”And last night, I was finally able to catch one of the founders of this group” He stated, Baek-young’s teeth clenching in fear. “Guards, bring him up!” The king had ordered. Baek-young turned his head to look as the guards dragged a man, hands bound together in front of him, and a brown bag dragged onto his head, covering his face, onto the stage. 

Baek-young wanted for everything in the world, for that man, not to be who he taught it was. He prayed that it wasn’t him. But he already knew it, deep within himself, he just didn’t want to believe it. And there was still a faint shimmer of hope, that it was not, and that it was someone else entirely. 

Baek-young’s thoughts got confirmed as the guards stopped the man, a few steps in front of him. Staring at the man with a bag on his head, Baek-young almost fainted. He knew that smell, he knew that body. He knew who it was, but he still didn't want to believe it.

”Remove the bag” the king had ordered coldly as he stared at the man before him.

Baek-young’s eyes had been wide open the entire time, hoping, praying, wishing, with all his might, that it wouldn’t be who he already knew it was.  
If his heart had been beating, he was sure that it would have stopped, when the bag was removed, only to reveal the face of Cheon Harlow Jung.  
Baek-young almost screamed, and he could feel the tears gathering in his eyes, as Jung send him an apologetic smile. His black hair was messy, and he looked exhausted. 

It didn’t make sense to Baek-young. Why was Jung there? He had surely left him at his house the night before, safe and sound. How had he ended up here? Why wasn’t he safe as they had planned? 

”Baek-young” his father started, turning to the boy in question. ”Do you know this man? This werewolf?” He had uttered the last word in pure disgust, as he had looked at Baek-young with stern eyes. 

Baek-young couldn’t speak, he was to shocked, so he just shook his head silently no, never breaking eye contact with Jung. Pleading with his eyes, that he too should lie. But Jung’s eyes were the ones of adoration and love. He was scared. Baek-young could see him slightly trembling. He managed to hide it though, by looking at Baek-young and remembering all the good moments they had shared. All the things he had promised him, and what he would do, for only him. 

”Is that so?” The king silently nodded, clearly not convinced, his cold dark eyes shifting in uneasiness.

”Yes. I have never, in my entire life, seen this man” Baek-young said in a stern stating voice, still only looking at Jung. Begging with his eyes for Jung to do as him.

The king turned to look at Jung with a skeptic raised eyebrow.  
”What about you? Do you know my son?” He asked, his face as calm and cold, as the day he had sentenced his wife and daughters to death.

Jung looked deeply into Baek-young’s eyes, a small smile gracing his face. While Baek-young tried with all of his might to tell Jung to lie. To take the safe way. To at least try and get out of this alive. But Baek-young knew it was to no use. He had already seen Jung’s eyes, and he knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t lie. 

”Yes your majesty, I know your son” Jung stated steadily as he turned his head to stare at the king, determination written all over his face. The soft look completely ridden from his eyes.

The king slowly nodded while scratching his chin thoughtfully, considering his next words.  
”I have also been told that you love him, is that true?” The king asked as Baek-young turned to look at him with wide eyes. This couldn’t be real, his father shouldn’t have known anything about Jung, yet here he stood. Facing death. 

Jung only smiled warmingly, as he said, while looking at Baek-young: ”Yes I love him, in fact, I love him more than my own life” his eyes shining softly with love. 

Baek-young turned his head back to Jung as he shook his head, the tears starting to stream down his cheeks, grabbing at Jung’s shirt as he fell to his chest.  
”You idiot” Baek-young mumbled out through sobs, as his tears stained Jung’s white dirty shirt. He looked up into Jung’s eyes, and saw no form of regret. 

”Move aside Baek-young, he is a traitor of our country, and shall pay with his life” The king declared in a loud voice, as he motioned for the guards to get Baek-young out of the way.

”No! Don’t touch him!” Baek-young yelled in a desperate attempt to save his love, clinging onto Jung’s shirt, in hope that his father would listen, even though he knew that he wouldn’t. He was already too far from his sanity. 

”Move!” His father commanded as he raised the sword above his head. ”Move, or I’ll kill you too” he stated, the look in his eyes telling no lies. The crowd in front of the stage were all in shock. They were scared at the scene taking place in front of them. Their king’s eyes gleamed with anger and madness. It was a truly frightening sight. Nobody dared to speak.

”Then do that, it’s not like you’ll regret it” Baek-young uttered, still hugging Jung tightly to his chest, feeling as the younger trembled beneath his grasp. 

”Guards!” The king had yelled in anger, and before Baek-young knew of it, he was struck with a ray of magic, sending him stumbling to the floor. 

Jung kneeled down beside him, mumbling a silent ’I love you’ before he quickly kissed his forehead, as he was being dragged away by the guards, trying with all his might to fight them. But he was paralyzed. And he could only watch in silence, as the edge of his father's sword bore right through Jung’s heart. Baek-young felt numb. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t scream. He could only watch as his father once again withdrew the sword from Jung’s chest, dropping it to the floor as he walked away. No sign of emotion on his cold face. It was completely empty. 

Jung’s eyes never left Baek-young’s, as he coughed up blood, slowly falling to the ground. Baek-young regained his voice and body as he broke free from the guard’s grip and ran, punching whoever stood in his way, to Jung. He kneeled down beside the werewolf, untying his hands, and scooped his upper body up into his arms, slightly rocking back and forth, in a hopeless attempt to comfort his situation. 

”Why did you do that?” Baek-young asked, his hot tears hitting Jung’s paling face.

Jung looked up at him with a content weak smile and honestly said: ”Because I didn’t want to lie about my feelings for you. I love you” 

Baek-young continued to cry as he rested his forehead against the others. Not being able to answer him for a moment, the words slowly carving themselves into his heart. 

”I love you too, you stupid dog” he finally said between sobs. 

Jung smiled once again as he lifted his hand to cup Baek-young’s face, as he slowly pulled him into a soft kiss. Baek-young knew that this would be the last time he would ever feel the touch of Jung’s lips, ever again. He could feel it, the blood slowly covering his hands, as he held Jung in his arms. His head was spinning, everything was a big blur, except for Jung, Jung was the only thing clear to him right now. Like he had always been. Jung had been his only salvation from his father, and for the loss of his family,and now he would lose him to. Baek-young squeezed Jung’s hand in his as they parted to look at each other for one last time. The tears still streaming down Baek-young’s cheeks. He had long ago given up on stopping them, there was no point to do that anyway. 

”Please, don’t ever change, for anybody” Jung said, his voice growing fainter. 

Baek-young nodded quickly, trying to hold Jung’s eye contact, a task that was harder than he had expected. Jung’s eyes slowly closing only to open again. It was unbearable for Baek-young. 

”And remember to stay happy, ok?” Jung started smiling at Baek-young “And always know, that I love you and always will, even in another life” Jung stated, as the hand Baek-young held in his own, grew weaker. 

He nodded once again, this time more desperately, not saying anything, he wanted to hear everything Jung had to say to him, he wanted to remember his voice, and everything else about him.

”Good” he had started, slowly closing his eyes ”Then, till we meet again. My Boo” Jung said in a whisper as Baek-young kissed his forehead, feeling his body go limp.  
His face grew calm, his eyes closed, but his lips smiling. He looked peaceful, with his black hair still framing his face, and his pale skin glinting in the sunlight. 

Baek-young screamed out in pure agony. Clutching the lifeless body to him, rocking back and forth, crying, yelling, cursing at everything. He had finally found something that made his life a little less miserable, and it was now gone. Forever. He would never see Jung’s smiling face again, never be greeted with a hug from his strong arms ever again, and he would never again feel the soft touch of his lips against his own, when they met for another meaningful kiss. He was gone, and Baek-young could do nothing about it. 

As Baek-young mourned the loss of his lover, his father had turned to the crowd and now, with widespread arms said: ”This is what happens to anyone who may dare to go against, or disobey me. You are all my people, and I will decide whether you live or not” in a booming voice, his eyes filled with power.  
The people stared at him in fear, making noises of agreement, scared what would happen if they didn’t.

Baek-young watched from the side as his father spoke. And through his tear stained eyes spotted his father's sword laying on the floor. A thought quickly flashed through his mind. He cast a last glance at Jung, before he carefully laid his lifeless body down. Dried his eyes, and bolted for the sword. He picked it up and ran for his father in a fit of anger and hatred. His thoughts were a mess, and he wasn’t thinking straight, he just wanted everything to be over. His father had taken everything away from him, and he wouldn’t let him do as he pleased anymore. 

Nobody had the time to react, the king barely got to turn around, before Baek-young swung the sword through the air, with all of his might, decapitating the once proud and fearsome king. 

Everything moved in slow motion as the king’s head flew through the silent air, and landed on the floor, a few feet from his body. There wasn’t a sound, only the thump of the headless body hitting the floor, as Baek-young stared at the lifeless body before him. It was over. The king was dead. But so was Jung, and even though Baek-young should be happy, he didn’t feel a thing, when the crowd broke out in loud cheers and chants. 

Baek-young was completely empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a long one, I'm so sorry, I actually cried when I both wrote, and edited this, I'm weak. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one, which of course will further develop the story.
> 
> And as always, please tell me what you thought of the chapter, and if you want to talk, you can find me on Tumblr: TheBlackberryKey  
> Thanks for reading ^_^


	6. Abeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abeo = Change 
> 
> Hi guys, I just wanted to start out with thanking all of you for reading, commenting and giving kudos, it really means a lot to me ^_^  
> Now school has been a little rough lately, but most of the chapters are done, I just need to edit them, and you know, make sure that I like them 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, this chapter ends the flashback, and takes us back to Seungkwan and Hansol, so please, enjoy

It had been a few days since the death of Jung and the King. Baek-young had been locked up in his room. Soonyoung and Seokmin had visited him every day, to try and make him eat, or at least talk. But Baek-young was ridden of all emotions. He was completely hollow, he didn’t feel like doing anything, he just wanted Jung to be by his side, but he wasn’t, and he would never be again. 

He knew that he had promised Jung to keep on being happy, but it was hard, and Baek-young knew that it would take him some time, to be truly happy again. If he would ever be that.   
He had also promised Jung not to change, but he was finding that hard as well. His mood growing worse by the day. He wasn’t his usual happy self, and he could only slowly watch in fear and despair, as he morphed into a person, that reminded him a bit too much, of his own father. 

Baek-young knew that he now was expected to become the next king of Megatha, but he didn’t feel like he was worthy. At all. The people praised him as a hero and a saviour. But Baek-young didn’t feel like any of these things. He felt miserable and like a traitor, he wasn’t a hero. He couldn’t even save the one person he loved the most, let alone his sisters and mother. How could he, be a hero? 

He had let his mother and sisters die, without doing anything to stop it from happening, he could at least have tried. Jung had died as well, right in front of him, he was there, doing nothing but crying and screaming. And now he had killed his own father. In all reality, Baek-young didn’t feel like he was any better, than his father. Guess it runs in the family. 

To be honest, Baek-Young felt like little red riding hood. Who had gone into the woods, in hopes of visiting her sick grandmother, but instead had met a wolf. Baek-young had done the same. Following Soonyoung into the woods in hopes of better times, but instead he had met a wolf. A handsome and charming wolf, Baek-young only could have dreamed of. And they got to know each other, creating the better times themselves, being happy. Only for the evil huntsman to come and take it all away from them. And now little red riding hood was left with nothing in the empty cottage in the woods, with no one to save her. Because she too, had committed a sin. Killing the huntsman. In order to regain her lost happiness. Only, she felt nothing. 

And that was why, Baek-young later that evening, decided that he wasn’t worthy of this country, he wasn’t worthy of the happiness the people would offer him.   
He had gotten a hold of Soonyoung and Seokmin, who had been relieved to finally hear his voice again, but they were both slightly concerned by the look in his eyes. They were soulless. 

He had asked for them to meet up with him at the rebellion’s old hideout, in the middle of the night. The rebellion had disbanded after the death of the king. There was no need for them anymore, now that humans and Magicus were free to live as they pleased. Soonyoung and Seokmin had quickly agreed, finding it best not to ask any questions. 

Baek-young had showed up at the darkest hour of the night, carrying something heavy along with him. When Baek-young had finally entered the door to the house, and Soonyoung and Seokmin had realised what it was he was carrying, the questions started flowing. 

”Baek-young, why do you have a dead body with you?” Soonyoung had asked, rather distressed staring wide eyed at the dead man lying on the floor before him.

”Because we need him for this” Baek-young had stated calmly, not offering any more information to his startled friends. 

Soonyoung and Seokmin had looked at each other, wide eyed, and back at Baek-young, their pure expressions asking for an explanation.

Baek-young sighed deeply as he said: ”Seokmin, you are a great wizard, and I know for a fact that you can do this” he started looking at Seokmin who looked rather scared and uneasy by the sudden statement.

”I want you to transfer my soul, and powers into his body” Baek-young had stated calmly, not even blinking, pointing to the dead man.

Seokmin’s eyes had almost popped out of his head at the statement, and Soonyoung took a tight grip on Seokmin’s shirt, in order not to faint.

”Why?” Seokmin had asked confused with a trembling voice.

”Because I’m not worthy of this life, I’m not worthy of being a saviour or hero, and I don’t want to live as a saviour. I just want to start over” Baek-young started trying to remain calm, his voice almost betraying him. “I’m not worthy of being Seung Baek-young anymore” Baek-young had finished with a deep sigh and a sad look in his eyes. 

Soonyoung and Seokmin were taken aback at first, but then seemed like they wanted to argue with him. They decided against it, by the look in their friends eyes. He had taught about this for a long time, it was obvious. And if that was what he had decided, they were gonna support him, no matter how dangerous it would be. They were after all, the only ones he had left. 

”Okay” Seokmin finally nodded in agreement after a long moment of silence. ”Just know, that I’m not fully confident in this spell, but I’ll do my best” he explained looking at Baek-young with raised eyebrows.

Baek-young nodded, a satisfied small smile on his lips, and said: ”I trust you” and with that Baek-young laid down on the floor next to the day old body, listening closely as Seokmin calmly, almost in a whisper, said: ”Soul transfer” 

A blue wavering light illuminated Baek-young and the body, as his soul was slowly being dragged out of his body. In those few moments, his soul had left his body, he didn’t feel anything. Not like he had done the past few days, it was much more calm. It was silent and peaceful, he couldn’t hear a sound. All his troubles were gone, he didn’t have any problems, nor any regrets, he was at complete peace. 

As he opened his eyes again, he could feel the life streaming through him as he saw the world anew. 

”Baek-young, are you alright?” Soonyoung had asked as he looked into Baek-young’s eyes, who had remained the same. Actually a lot of things had remained the same, Seokmin must have transferred a bit more than his soul and vampire powers. His cheeks were still chubby, his eyes had the same color, he was the same height, but he still felt different. Like he wasn’t himself anymore. Especially as he looked to his former lifeless body, lying on the floor. It didn’t feel real. Baek-Young was dead. 

Baek-young had rustled and stretched his new body, getting used to the limbs. He looked to Soonyoung and Seokmin, and calmly stated after a while of thinking: ”I’m no longer Seung Baek-young” Seokmin and Soonyoung looked confused at him, but gestured for him to continue. “From now on I’m Seungkwan” he stopped in his words as he drew in a breath and finally, in a clear, determined voice, said: ”Boo Seungkwan” 

The three had left the house soon after. The body of Baek-young still in there for someone to find. Seungkwan was still sad, his feelings hadn’t changed, and neither had his memories. But he had decided that he would lay his life as Baek-young behind him. Not completely forgetting it, he would always hold Jung close to his heart. But he would try to become a better man, one without regrets. One worthy of his life. 

~~~~~~

The people of Megatha had later found the body of Baek-young in the house, with no means of explaining his death. They still decided to honor their young saviour's name. He had freed an entire country, an entire species, and he deserved to be remembered. Therefore he was forever passed down in history, as the ‘Prince of rebellion’.

With time Seungkwan’s features and body shaped itself into looking more like he did as Baek-young, but it didn’t bother him. He wasn’t that man anymore, he was Boo Seungkwan, and he swore that he would do what was best for the people around him, and try his best to live life freely.

When Seokmin one day had disappeared, he had been the one to console Soonyoung, and helped him through the pain. He knew Soonyoung was still sad, because he too was sad about the loss he had endured. But they had to go through the pain together, and Seungkwan knew, they could make it. 

Many years had passed. Seungkwan would still occasionally think of Jung and the time he had spent with him, forever being a loved memory. That was why he had kept the picture he took solely of him in a locket, so he would always be with him. Seungkwan didn’t want to ever forget his smile or face, and he would still, from time to time, feel a rush of sadness from thinking of the man he once loved. But he couldn’t change what had happened, and he would just have to keep on moving. 

He had later decided to enter Pledis University for Magical creatures, as Soonyoung had done, because even vampires needs to get an education, and keep track of history. That he decided to do it the exact same year as Chwe Vernon Hansol. Had been a pure coincidence. 

~~~~~~

The question was now: Why wasn’t Seungkwan happy when he had met Hansol, an exact copy of Jung? 

Simple. Seungkwan had finally learned to live without him, he was finally content with having him as a memory, always close to heart. Sure he missed him, but he was learning to deal with it. He was ready to just, live life. And then Hansol shows up and rips up all of his old emotions and memories, like it’s nothing. Same smile, same laugh, same eyes, same face. Who did he think he was? Seungkwan had wanted to kiss the boy the first time he saw him standing in their shared room. But he had restrained himself, and then it all came crashing down on him. He taught that he would never see Jung’s face again, and then there it was, right in front of him, and he couldn’t even kiss it. 

Seungkwan, no, Baek-young, had had many regrets, but loving Jung had never been one. So when Seungkwan had met Hansol, he had thought that maybe, fate had given him another chance to be happy. But fear had stopped him, he was afraid that he would lose Hansol, just as he had lost Jung. So he kept his feelings at bay, and was fine with the moments they had as friends. Even though it was becoming harder for Seungkwan, to stay just friends. 

~~~~~~

Hansol, and the rest of the class, had finally ended the topic of vampire history. Wrapping it up with a written assignment about Seung Baek-young, and how he has influenced today's society and view on vampires. 

Hansol had found the topic pretty interesting. Right from the first time he had seen the portrait of Seung Baek-young, hanging in the hallway, he had felt somewhat, oddly, drawn towards the young prince. Hansol couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but he felt like he was somewhat connected to the vampire. It was weird, as they had lived 200 years apart, but Hansol just felt attached to him. Like he knew him.

Seungkwan had seemed relieved when they had finally stopped talking about vampire history, but he still acted a little distant around Hansol at some times.  
Hansol still had a lot of questions to Seungkwan. He especially wanted to know why he was carrying a picture in a locket, of the werewolf from their history book. It had actually been nagging Hansol for a few weeks, he just hadn’t wanted to ask. Because then Seungkwan would know that Hansol had been snooping around in his stuff, and he didn’t want that. He decided that whenever he got the chance, he would ask Seungkwan, but he also figured it would be best if they were alone, while doing so.

At lunch Hansol took a seat beside Seungkwan, who welcomed him with a warm smile, which he gladly returned.

”I swear to God” Chan started as Hansol took a seat ”You two went on one date, and have been inseparable ever since” as he looked judgingly at Jun and Minghao, who was seated across from Hansol and Seungkwan. The two were currently sitting so close, Hansol thought they would morph into one person. 

They both looked up to look confused at the younger male, who was sending them an unamused stare.   
”Whatever do you mean, Chan?” Jun has drawled out with a smirk, putting an arm around Minghao’s shoulders.

Chan had grunted loudly, looking up into the ceiling, then turning to Soonyoung.  
”Hyung, what happened to them?” He asked in a desperate voice with pleading eyes.

Soonyoung had put a hand to his chin and said: ”Come to think of it, a few days ago, Minghao didn’t even want to breathe the same air as Jun” nodding slowly at his own statement.

”Exactly” Chan exclaimed looking accusingly to the vampire and elf.

”Well you can say that Minghao just finally opened his eyes, and saw what he was missing out on” Jun said, pointing a thumb at himself as he winked. Minghao glared at Jun from the corner of his eyes, as he jabbed him in the side with a sharp elbow, making Jun double over with a loud grunt.

”Keep dreaming Junhui” he calmly stated as he took a bite of his salad. 

The rest of the table erupted into a loud laughter, upon seeing Jun’s offended face, as he still clutched his stomach. 

Later that day Hansol and Seungkwan was back at their dorm. Hansol was lying on his bed, contemplating if he should ask Seungkwan about the locket or not.

Before he got a chance to ask though, Seungkwan said from his bed: ”So, anonymous blood donor, is that how you flirt with everyone, or is it just me?” With a gleam of mischief in his brown eyes. 

Hansol almost fell out of his bed, when Seungkwan mentioned flirting, and he stared at the boy with big eyes.  
”I-I wasn-I wasn’t flirting” Hansol stammered out, as he tried to compose himself and lessen his raging blush.

Seungkwan let out a clear laughter as he sat up on his bed.  
”I know, I was just kidding, I really just wanted to say thank you” he explained, the same glint in his golden brown eyes, as before.

Hansol slowly nodded at him as he said: ”It’s nothing, I thought I would just help you out a little, and since you don’t like drinking directly from another being, I thought that to be the best solution” Hansol explained as he looked to the ceiling, cheeks pink and mouth open as he continued to nod. 

”Thank you, but just for your information” Seungkwan started off, his eyes shining with mischief. “I would lay off with the sugar if I were you, like I could literally taste it in your blood. I don’t think that’s healthy” Seungkwan finished with a cocky smirk, as he locked eyes with Hansol, whose jaw dropped.

”You know what” Hansol started, looking to Seungkwan with the same glint in his eyes. “Bite me Seungkwan” he finished in a mock inviting tone, as he threw a pillow at Seungkwan, who caught it. He looked at Hansol with a smirk on his lips.

”You sure about that Hansol, you really sure about that?” He drawled out while blotting his sharp fangs, halfly getting up from the bed, just to mess with the werewolf.

Hansol shut his lips tightly and shook his head vigorously from side to side, making his black hair swing around his head. The sight reminded Seungkwan of a child who just realised they had agreed to eat broccoli.

”That’s what I thought” he finished chuckling, as he threw the pillow back at Hansol.

~~~~~~

Jeonghan enjoyed his work. More than he thought he would. Maybe it was because he had the privilege of working with angel boy Joshua, but Jeonghan didn’t want to make any sudden conclusions. Okay. It was definitely because he got to work with Joshua, but the students, or any other for that matter, didn’t need to know that. Joshua was kind and caring, and was always helping Jeonghan when he needed it, and even when he didn’t. And the fact that Joshua was undeniably handsome, didn’t hurt the case either. 

Jeonghan had found that lately, he was starting to have second thoughts about what he was actually doing. He hadn’t been completely honest with the angel, and guilt was starting to nag at his bones. That was until he received a call from his boss. His actual boss.

”Jeonghan, any news?” The man had asked, his tone telling Jeonghan that he was busy, and that this was to be cut short.

”No, not really sir” Jeonghan stated calmly, tying to sound convincing.

A deep sigh was heard in the other end of the line, and his boss said: ”Jeonghan, you have been on this case for almost three months now, and you have given me the same answer every week. What are you doing?” His voice growing rather impatient as he talked.

Jeonghan hesitated before he, in his most soothing voice, said: ”Well, sir, it’s just that I don’t think they are dangerous. They’re all really nice, and none of them seems like they want to hurt humans” he trailed off as he heard his boss sigh deeply again.

”That is exactly what they want you to think Jeonghan. Don’t forget you are human, and these things are not, they are dangerous, and could easily overrule us all one day, it’s been seen before” the man said in a rushed, almost angry tone as he explained Jeonghan’s work once again. 

Jeonghan sighed as he said: ”Yes, sir, I know” knowing he couldn’t argue with the man. 

”Good, then I expect you to get back out there and do your goddamn job. Call me if you find anything” The man had stated flatly as he hung up.

Jeonghan sighed once again as he looked at the phone in his slightly shaking hand. He was working undercover for a human technology company, who specialised in controlling mechanics. The higher ups in the company was convinced that the students and teachers of this, and other schools around the orld, were planning a heist on the human race, and they would have to be stopped before they got to far. It was Jeonghan’s job to observe and report if he found anything out of the ordinary. But the thing was. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. They were all genuinely nice creatures, and Jeonghan didn’t understand his boss’ paranoid feelings towards them. He almost felt like he had heard that story before. 

But he knew that he had to do as he had been told, and even though it pained him, he might have to dig a little deeper into some of his colleagues and students’ private life. 

Jeonghan decided that the safest place to start, was with one who trusted him. Everything in his body wanted him to get rid of the thought, and it pained him to even think about it. But his safest bet was, Hong Jisoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dam dam daaaaaam plottwist....or something like that   
> Yeah I'm gonna end the chapter with that, so please, stay tuned for the next one, which will be out during the weekend, if everything goes as planned, and please tell me what you think >_<
> 
> As always you can find me on Tumblr: TheBlackberryKey
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, see you~


	7. Gratia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratia = Love
> 
> Hello again~   
> Once again I would like to thank you all for the nice comments and kudos, it really means a lot to me that so many people have read the story >_<   
> There will only be uploaded one chapter, for the next couple of weeks, as I will be in the U.S, and probably not have a lot of options to upload, but I'm counting on uploading on saturdays, so please look forward to that. Next chapter will be out, either Wedensday or Thursday, depending on my schedule. And with that, please enjoy this chapter

Seungkwan was tired. It had been four months since he had first met Hansol, and things weren’t getting any better. He had managed to hold it for this long, but the memories of Jung was starting to overrule his mind. 

It hadn’t been that bad in the start, it was after all 200 years ago it all had happened. But the lingering feeling of dread and agony as he had held Jung’s lifeless body in his own trembling hands, had found their way back to him, when Chan had showed him the picture in the history book. The picture he himself, had taken so many years ago.

With every day that went by, he saw more and more of Jung in Hansol. The way his teeth would show when he smiled. When he clapped uncontrollably whenever he was laughing to hard and was running out of air. His black hair that framed his face just like Jung’s had done. How he would throw his full bodyweight on to the bed whenever he was tired, and his snoring. 

But the one thing that had made Seungkwan go completely speechless, was Hansol’s wolf form. He had seen it not that long ago. They were in gym, and was asked to use their powers for an obstacle course. Hansol had turned into a majestic black haired big wolf, and Seungkwan had been hit with the feeling of déjá vu. It felt like he was back in the forest of Megatha 200 years ago, training his own strength, when he had first seen Jung transform. And Seungkwan had stared, just simply stared at the sight in front of him. There was no difference from what he had seen 200 years ago and what was in front of him at that very moment. His black fur had the same texture and color as Jung’s. And the only real evidence that the wolf in front of him was actually Hansol, was his eyes. But the only eyes Seungkwan saw, was Jung’s. Seungkwan had had to excuse himself from the class, saying he was feeling dizzy, and sick, which wasn’t a complete lie. 

He had gone back to his room, thrown his body on to the bed, fished the locket out from beneath his shirt, looking at the small, slightly crumbled, black and white picture within it.   
No matter how many years went by, he would always remember Jung, and what he had done for him. If it hadn’t been for Jung, he would never had picked up the sword and killed his father. Seungkwan often wondered what would have happened, if Jung hadn’t died the way he did. He really wanted to know how their life together would have turned out. 

Seungkwan was so lost in his own thoughts, that he failed to hear the door to the room open, and then close. He only noticed the other presence in the room when it asked: ”You alright there?”

Seungkwan had looked up to the speaker in shock, quickly closing and hiding the locket beneath his shirt again, meeting Hansol’s worried eyes.   
”I’m fine” Seungkwan had hurriedly said, coughing slightly, ”Just a bit tired, you know” he continued, avoiding eye contact with the younger. 

Hansol nodded in understanding as he walked closer to Seungkwan’s bed, taking a seat on the edge. He looked like he was contemplating on saying something, his eyebrows knitted together in thought, chin resting in his hands. Seungkwan couldn’t help but stare a little.   
”Who is that? In the locket” Hansol had finally asked, after a while of thinking, pointing to Seungkwan’s chest.

Seungkwan had sat up slightly in the bed, resting his back against the wall. He looked down on his own torso, a distorted expression on his face as he frowned slightly.  
”No one” Seungkwan had said in a silent voice, avoiding Hansol’s questioning eyes, who were staring intently at him.

Hansol nodded, seemingly dropping the topic, but Seungkwan was wrong.  
”It’s just, I was just wondering why you were carrying a picture of the guy in our history book, the one Chan said looked like me” Hansol had stated, looking to Seungkwan with a cautious expression. 

Seungkwan had looked to Hansol, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
”You looked inside it?” He asked in wonder still looking at Hansol.

Hansol’s expression changed to an apologetic one, as he said: ”I’m sorry, I was just curious, I know it’s none of my business, forget I asked” he had said hurriedly, shaking his head, starting to get up from Seungkwan’s bed, but Seungkwan had gripped at his sleeve, stopping him. A sudden feeling of desperation, washing over him.

”It’s okay, I don’t blame you” he started, reassuring Hansol he had done nothing wrong “The locket is something that has been passed down in my family, and it has just become a habit looking at it. I’m fine honestly” Seungkwan lied, trying his best to avoid the fact that he was in reality Seung Baek-young, and this was his past lover Cheon Harlow Jung. Hansol didn’t need to know that. Nobody needed to know that.

Hansol had slowly sat down on the bed again as he smiled at Seungkwan, a smile that shot right through his heart. It was the exact same smile, as Jung had on the picture in the locket. And Seungkwan just wanted to hug the younger, until he couldn’t breathe. Everything about Hansol, was what Seungkwan had loved about Jung. His constantly caring side, and how he always worried about Seungkwan. It was becoming hard not to love the young werewolf. 

”That’s good, you just really seemed to be feeling bad out there, so I left early to make sure that you were alright” Hansol had said rubbing his neck lightly. And if Seungkwan had thought that the boy couldn’t become any more charming, he had been wrong. 

”Thank you, that’s very kind of you Hansol, you didn’t have to do that” Seungkwan said smiling warmly at the boy.

”It’s nothing. It’s just important to me that you are safe, Boo” Hansol had stated honestly, cautiously adding the nickname, in fear Seungkwan wouldn’t prefer being called by his surname.

Seungkwan’s face had changed into shock upon hearing the familiar nickname, and his eyes started filling with tears. He had never thought he would ever hear that voice, say that name ever again. He could feel the tears slightly tugging at his heartstrings, as he was fighting the urge to throw himself at Hansol, and bawl his eyes out onto his shoulders. But to no use, all of his emotions were out of control. Seungkwan couldn’t deny it to himself anymore. He was in love with Hansol. And there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn’t because he was the exact copy of Jung, of course that played a big role, but no. There was something different about Hansol. Something that made him slightly different from Jung. Something that made Hansol, Hansol. Just as there was something that separated Seungkwan from Baek-young. And Seungkwan had fallen for him. Already readying for the impact of the sadness that would surely wash over him at some point. Seungkwan had never thought that he would be able to love another person, but here he was, completely submerged in his affection with Hansol, and he had no way out. He was completely trapped by his goofy smile and half clumsy way in life. 

Hansol had noticed Seungkwan’s change in behaviour and said in an uncertain voice: ”Sorry, I shouldn’t have called you that, it just somehow felt natural” scratching his neck sheepishly, giving Seungkwan an apologetic look.

Seungkwan shook his head back and forth, not able to say anything, afraid that his voice would crack. His emotions threatened to spill, he could already feel the words being stuck in his throat. 

It had taken him a moment to gather himself together and say: ”It’s fine” looking up into the ceiling in order for his wet eyes to dry slightly. ”Could you say it again?” He had asked in an almost pleading voice, still looking at the ceiling, feeling the tears pressing against his eyes.

Hansol had looked at him in awe, unsure of Seungkwan’s emotions, and in a silent, unsure voice said: ”Boo?” 

Seungkwan had nodded, biting his lips and looking down into his lap. The tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. 

~~~~~~

Hansol couldn’t stand the look of sadness that occupied Seungkwan’s beautiful face. He almost felt like crying himself. Hansol didn’t know what was wrong, or what was hurting Seungkwan so bad, but he had figured that he was lying about the locket. Hansol didn’t want to pry, so he had let it be at that. But what Hansol did want to do, was to comfort Seungkwan. He had grown to care deeply for Seungkwan in the past months, and even though he knew it within himself, he would never admit to anyone, that he loved Seungkwan. Firstly because he didn’t know if Seungkwan returned the feelings. And secondly, because he was scared. 

Hansol had never been in love with anybody before, not even a small crush, and he had thought that there was something wrong with him. But after he had met Seungkwan, Hansol hadn’t felt so weird, he had almost felt like he was where he belonged. And that was besides Seungkwan. And with that thought on his mind, Hansol knew what he had to do.

~~~~~~

Seungkwan was still staring holes into his lap, the tears landing on his black pants, creating small wet patches, as he felt a hand wrap securely around his own. He looked up to meet Hansol’s dark eyes, a faint pink blush covering his cheeks.

Hansol hadn’t said anything, as he slowly moved his other hand up to cover Seungkwan’s cheek. Carefully, drying the tears from his wet face. He had slowly inched closer to Seungkwan, never breaking eye contact, their noses almost touching, and finally said: ”I’m in love with you, Boo” These were the words Seungkwan had waited to hear for so long, and he finally heard them, after 200 years. Nothing could describe the feelings he felt welling up in his stomach in that exact moment. 

Hansol didn’t wait for an answer, as he quickly, yet firmly, closed the small gap between their faces, connecting their lips, in a soft, long awaited kiss. 

Seungkwan had never, in his long life, thought that he would get to feel the soft lips of someone he loved, against his own again. He had thought that love would forever be dead in his world, and he would spend his days alone and unloved. But here he was. Kissing Hansol. And it felt like he was, once again alive. 

The kiss had been short, but meant a thousand things. The two had slowly parted, and grinned sheepishly at each other. Not saying anything. Just sitting in silence, as they looked at one another. Words wasn’t needed for the emotions that flowed between the pair, as they both, once again, leaned in for their lips to connect in a short kiss. 

And suddenly, Seungkwan didn’t feel so lost anymore.

~~~~~~

”Wonwoo!” Mingyu frantically yelled as he burst opened the door to Wonwoo and Jun’s shared room. He was lucky Jun wasn’t in the room, because Wonwoo jumped out of his bed, and landed on the floor.

If Jun had seen Wonwoo’s fabulous descend from his bed to the floor, he wouldn’t have heard the end of it, ever.   
”Is there a good reason to why you just slammed into my room, frantically yelling my name, making me drop to the floor?” Wonwoo grumbled from the floor as he caressed his butt, which had taken most of the fall.

”Yes, there is” Mingyu stated shortly as he slammed the door behind him, and walked steadily to help Wonwoo up from the floor. 

Placing Wonwoo on the bed, Mingyu sat down next to him, looking frantically around the room. 

”What the hell is wrong with you?” Wonwoo asked slightly annoyed at the merman who continued to look like he had seen a ghost. 

”Shhh” Mingyu had said lifting a finger to Wonwoo’s lips, finally looking at the older.

”Are we alone?” He asked Wonwoo in a low whisper.

Wonwoo nodded confused, giving the younger a concerned look, he had never seen Mingyu like this. It was almost frightening seeing the always cheery male, so cautious and serious. 

”Wonwoo, you have to listen and you have to listen closely, okay?” Mingyu said, inching closer to Wonwoo, their thighs now touching, which made Wonwoo lose concentration for a split second.

Wonwoo retreated his head slightly at the sudden closeness, but Mingyu just moved with him.  
”I think my teacher is up to something” Mingyu said seriously, almost inaudibly. 

Wonwoo raised a black disoriented eyebrow at the man in front of him, and asked in a confused voice: ”What?” 

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo like he hadn’t just told him what was wrong, and he sighed deeply saying: ”And they call you the smart one of the two of us” earning a displeased snort from Wonwoo. 

”Okay listen” Mingyu started again, this time more calm. ”I overheard a conversation my teacher had on the phone, it was an accident okay, I was gonna walk away, but the thing he said, was rather interesting” Mingyu explained, having gained Wonwoo’s full attention by now.

”He said ’boss, I don’t think they are dangerous’ whereto I could hear the other person answer ’don’t forget that you are human’” Mingyu said with wide eyes, waiting for Wonwoo’s reaction, to the shocking news.

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu in shock as he looked into the younger’s brown eyes, it was clear to Wonwoo, that Mingyu was afraid.  
”Who was that teacher Mingyu?” Wonwoo carefully asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Mingyu swallowed a lump in his throat as he silently said: ”My history teacher, Yoon Jeonghan” 

~~~~~~

Later that evening Mingyu had gathered everyone in his and Minghao’s room, with the message that something groundbreaking had happened, and they all had to be informed. This had made the others slightly nervous, to what their tall friend had discovered. 

”So any particular reason to why you have gathered us here tonight, Mingyu?” Chan asked rather impatiently, probably having something better to do, that being playing video games with Soonyoung. 

”Yes, actually, there is something very important I would like to talk to you all about” Mingyu said seriously, a rare sight, as he looked over the faces of his friends. 

He himself was standing in front of his own bed, while the rest were either sitting on Minghao’s bed, or on the floor. Wonwoo was standing beside him waiting for him to continue. 

”Yoon Jeonghan is human” Mingyu had stated flatly, cutting directly to the case, earning various sounds of surprise and shock from the others. 

”What?!” Seungcheol shouted in disbelief of Mingyu’s words.

”You heard me” Mingyu said calmly, nodding his head slowly.

”That doesn’t make any sense” Jihoon said confused, earning nods of agreements from some of the others.

”Jeonghan is like, the nicest teacher ever” Seungkwan stated from Hansol’s side on the floor, leaning against Minghao’s bed.

”I know” Mingyu started, ”That’s why I’m so confused myself” he continued ”But I heard what I heard, and Jeonghan is human, and I don’t know what is going on, but I think he was sent here by someone” he finished looking at the rest with a concerned look in his eyes.

”And by someone, you mean?” Minghao asked, gesturing for Mingyu to continue his explanation.

”Someone higher up, I think they want some information on the school, and us, but I’m not sure” Mingyu said scratching his neck. 

”This sounds crazy” Jun slowly said, looking at the floor, earning a nod from Soonyoung.

”So, basically what you are saying, is that Jeonghan, is an undercover spy?” Hansol asked confused. 

”More or less” Wonwoo stated for Mingyu, helping the younger out of the fire of questions.

The room went silent for a moment, all of them processing the information they had just been given. How could their teacher be a human, didn’t the school check such things? And why was he here? What was his goal? All these questions ran through the minds of the boys, until Chan broke the silence.

”There’s only one way to figure this out” He started “But I don’t want to go alone” he said looking at his older friends.

”What do you mean Chan?” Soonyoung asked looking befuddled at the younger.

”I mean, that I can teleport to the door outside of his working office, he is still here, and I can have a quick look into his mind” Chan explained to the others.

”Are you sure about that?” Jun asked, concerned for his young friend.

”Well, we all want to get a confirmation to this, and this is the fastest way, so yes, I’m sure” Chan stated, earning nods from the others. His suggestion was the only thing the boys had to go on. And Chan was right, they all wanted to know what was going on with their teacher.

”I’ll go with you” Mingyu stated quickly as he walked to Chan’s side. “I was after all the one who got you all involved in this” he said quietly, smiling sheepishly. 

”Alright, see you all in a bit” Chan stated as he touched Mingyu’s shoulder, and they both disappeared into thin air.

The room was quiet while the two were gone. Nobody knew what to say or do. If it was true, and Jeonghan was in fact human. What would that mean to their school? Were they in danger? What did the humans want? Should they be scared? So many questions, with no concrete answers, were being asked in their minds. And then they returned. Chan’s eyes wide with shock, and Mingyu’s dizzy from the teleportation.

”What did you find?” Seungcheol was the first to ask, as they waited in anticipation. It felt like the two had been gone for hours, when in fact, they had only been gone for five minutes. Five agonising minutes. 

”Well first of all, he has a serious crush on Mr. Hong, like everything in his mind, was pink” Chan started, earning snickers from the others. ”Secondly” he continued gaining their attention ”He is human. He works for a technology company, that specialises in controlling mechanics. And when I say controlling mechanics, I mean mechanics that control people's minds” Chan explained his eyes still wide, a scared look painted on his young face. 

”What was that?” Jihoon had asked what was on everyone’s mind, had they heard the young boy correctly? 

”They specialise in controlling people’s minds” Chan repeated slowly, dragging the words out, making sure that everybody understood what he was saying, earning looks of disbelief from the others.

“This is too much” Seungkwan stated with a deep sigh, getting up from his spot on the floor, Hansol looking confused at him.

“Soonyoung, I’m doing a number three, ready?” He asked quickly, as the said boy went to stand behind Seungkwan, his arms laid out in front of him.

“Ready” He sighed. 

The others looked at the pair in confusion, as Seungkwan dramatically led his body fall backwards into Soonyoung’s waiting arms. His left leg shot up into the air, and a deep sigh escaped his lips, as he put a hand to his forehead.

“This is too much for my poor heart” Seungkwan uttered in a dramatic tone, earning snickers from the others. 

“What in the world was that?” Hansol asked no one in particular, he knew Seungkwan was dramatic, but he had never seen anything like this.

“Get used to it loverboy” Jun had said smugly from his spot with Minghao. 

Hansol only sat mouth agape staring at his boyfriend. A smile of adoration finding its way to his lips. Seungkwan was unbelievable, and Hansol wouldn’t have it any other way. 

”And that’s not even the worst part” Chan spoke up again as the room once again grew silent.

“There’s more?” Seungkwan asked in disbelief, from his still fallen state in Soonyoung’s arms. 

”They want to control us” he stated slowly as the others listened in anticipation. 

Upon hearing Chan’s words, some of them had stood up from their seat in confusion, running a hand through their hair in thought. Soonyoung had almost dropped Seungkwan to the floor, and the room was filled with a thick silence. Their questions had been answered. And yes, they were definitely in danger.

”Control us?” Wonwoo had slowly drawled out in question, as the others slowly started to calm down again.

Chan merely nodded as an answer and said: ”He doesn’t know everything the company is on to, but it’s something about Magicus being unable to control themselves, and in order to stay safe, the humans wants to control our powers” 

”That’s absurd, we know how to control ourselves” Minghao stated angrily.

The others nodded in agreement. The humans had been known to doubt the Magicus for their powers through the years, but this was the first time the boys had ever heard of something like this. This was absolutely crazy. This was dangerous. 

”I think it’s because they are afraid” Mingyu offered his opinion, earning the attention from the others.

”What do you mean?” Hansol had asked the taller male.

”I mean that, Magicus have had the upper hand on humans before, we just learned that in history, and I think they are afraid that something like that will happen again, so this time they are prepared” Mingyu explained his thoughts to the group. Wonwoo sent him a raised eyebrow in surprise, for once, Mingyu actually sounded smart. 

Hansol and the others nodded in understandment. Mingyu was on to something, it wouldn’t be weird for the humans to be afraid. They had, after all, more than once, been the victims to the Magicus’ reign through the times of history. Soonyoung sent Seungkwan a knowing glance, which Seungkwan had reluctantly returned. Seungkwan felt like he had heard something like this before, and he just wished that everything would turn out fine in the long run. 

”That makes sense” Wonwoo finally said, supporting Mingyu’s statement.

”It does, but still, isn’t mind control going a little too far?” Jihoon asked in doubt, earning nods of content from the others. 

The room grew silent once again, as the ten boys were lost deep in thought. This was something serious, something beyond their power, and the question was: Should they tell their teachers, or just keep silent, and see how things would turn out?

As it turned out, they didn’t have to wait long for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this time around, I hope you liked it, and look forward to next time ^_^ We are slowly crawling towards the end of the fanfiction, so I hope you have liked it so far, and will continue to read it. But that's all for me, and once again you can find me on Tumblr: TheBlackberryKey, if you have any questions or just want to chat 
> 
> Thank you~


	8. Certitudo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certitudo = Truth
> 
> Hey there guys, so I'm leaving for the U.S tonight, and just wanted to update this before I left ^_^ I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter, but I'm counting on it, being around the 6th or 7th october. I'll be home again the 13th and will update again around there >_< But I hope you enjoy this chapter

Hansol was in shock. Pure and utter shock. 

The news had come earlier that week. It had been a week since Mingyu had told them about Jeonghan and the human’s plans. And they had all agreed to just let it be for the time being, and if things seemed to escalate, they would react. Hansol still couldn’t wrap his head around it all. He had never thought humans to be evil, or to hate Magicus for that matter. Of course it was heard of, that humans and Magicus would have disagreements on things, that would only benefit the Magicus, but that also worked the other way around. He would never have thought humans to go so far as to actually want to control them. He got that they could be scared, since Magicus were magical creatures, and humans were just humans, with no other means of defense. But Hansol also knew that humans and Magicus, had worked together in a lot of research and development, when it came down to weapons and technology. So he simply didn’t understand why the humans were becoming so paranoid all of a sudden. Had something happened, that he had failed to notice since he was locked up at school, or were the humans just growing paranoid as the years passed? 

That, and his mind had been occupied by another thing. Seungkwan. Ever since he had gathered enough courage to tell the boy how he felt, and actually kissed him, their relationship had obviously developed. Seungkwan luckily felt the same way towards Hansol, much to Hansol’s relief. But not many things had changed. They still had the same classes together, and would walk to and from them together. They still shared a room and they ate together at lunch. The only real difference was the public handholding and subtle kisses they would share, when they thought no one was looking. Hansol and Seungkwan had tried to at least, stay a little low with their feelings towards each other, around their friends. But the fact that Soonyoung had almost screamed when he saw them holding hands in the cantina, kind of killed that idea. And they had all congratulated them with different versions of: ”Finally” and ”What took you so long?” Especially Jun had been sure to tell Hansol, that if he ever needed any romance advice, he could just ask him. Which had made Minghao drag him with him, by the ear, sending Hansol an apologetic look.

Hansol was happy to be with Seungkwan, and he knew that Seungkwan was happy as well, but there was still something about Seungkwan’s behavior that Hansol found odd. Whenever they would look at each other for a longer period of time, Seungkwan’s eyes would get the slightest gleam of sadness, but it would disappear as quickly as it had appeared. Hansol had decided not to dwell on it too much. If Seungkwan wanted to tell him what was bothering him, Hansol was sure he would do so on his own. 

The thing was now, that all of the students were gathered in the gym. The principal had given them a notice earlier that day, over the loudspeakers. Stating that they were to meet up after lunch for an important message. The room was big, extremely big, but again all of the students and teachers had to be able to fit in it. Hansol was seated beside Seungkwan, and quickly found his other friends among the hundreds of people. 

Hansol and Seungkwan were whispering to each other, about what the occasion could be, as the headmaster spoke up.  
”Dear students, I have gathered you here today, because I bring some unpleasant news” 

The students had all stopped their individual chatter and looked to the headmaster, who bore a rather nervous expression.

”This morning, I received a call from a colleague at another school, located closer to town” He had continued uneasily.

”He told me that things were heating up in the city, and that some humans had started a protest against the local school for Magicus, he told me that we should be prepared for the worst, as some of these protesters seemed to be from a higher rank than just normal rebellious teenagers” he explained to the hundreds of eyes fixated on him.

”It appears that these protests have happened over the span of a few days, and are lead by business organization. The protesters wants the Magicus schools, and other places that hosts Magicus, to sign a contract, that demands that the Magicus has a chip planted in their body, which can control their powers” this earned the headmaster a reaction of shock and terror as the students started speaking frantically with each other. Hansol had turned to Seungkwan, who was completely frozen in his seat, the hand Hansol held in his, trembling slightly. 

”Now every one calm down. Of course we won’t sign this contract, and we highly recommend that none of you do it either. This matter has not yet reached our school, but when it does we will refuse. The humans will probably drop the idea sooner or later, and everything will go back to normal” the headmaster reassured the students, whose indistinct chatter slowly died out.

”Now, I have another unpleasant announcement” The headmaster continued in a careful tone, as to not worry the students any further.

”I have been told that somebody, at this school, works for this company which developed this controlling chip. So if any of you have any information on that, or is that person, you are asked to contact my office directly, and we will handle the matter from there on” The headmaster explained as the students once again broke into mumbling conversations between themselves. 

Hansol’s eyes had shot up at the mention of the undercover person, and he had met Mingyu’s eyes across the room. 

”Now everyone, please return to your daily business, and don’t worry too much. The grown ups will take care of this, and make sure that the humans will once again have trust in us as a race and unity” the headmaster stated as he dismissed the crowd of students. 

Hansol stood up from his seat, and felt a tug of his hand, when Seungkwan didn’t follow. Hansol furrowed his brows at the vampire, and bowed down to get Seungkwan’s attention. The boy snapped out of his thoughts, smiling confused at Hansol. 

”You alright?” Hansol asked, concern filling his dark brown eyes as he looked at Seungkwan’s non present eyes.

Seungkwan nodded and let out a hum of agreement, as he stood up and started walking with Hansol. Hansol following suit.

Even though the headmaster had told them not to worry. Hansol couldn’t help the feeling that was forming in his stomach. He almost felt like, he had tried something like this before. 

~~~~~~

Jeonghan wasn’t proud of what he was doing. Far from it actually. He had wanted to get out of these plans long before they even started. When Jeonghan first had started his job at Mansae Technology Center, he had thought the job to be completely different from what it actually was. He was prepared to help humanity on its way towards the future. Not controlling the minds of innocent people who had never done anything wrong. He should have known that something was off the second he got asked to infiltrate a University for Magicus. But he had done as he was told, and took on the role as a wizard history teacher. When Jeonghan had finally figured out why, he was infiltrating the school, it had already been too late for him to back out. 

His paranoid, crazy, power seeking, boss had ordered him to find any kind of weakness, that could be used against the magicus. But Jeonghan had found nothing in the four months he had been there. But maybe, that was because he didn’t want to find anything. The last thing Jeonghan wanted to do was hurt his new friends and students, and especially not Joshua. But Jeonghan had done it anyway. And he resented himself. 

Joshua was an angel, and therefore very kind of nature, and very honest. It hadn’t been hard for Jeonghan to get information from the man, but it had been hard for him to ask for it, knowing what it would be used for. 

Jeonghan had told Joshua, that as a wizard, he didn’t exactly know a lot about the other kinds of Magicus. Which Joshua, who was a Biology and English teacher, had happily obliged to telling Jeonghan, more about the different species. 

He had told Jeonghan that, mermaids were weak against fire and heat. Devils would lose strength, if exposed to too strong light. Druids didn’t go well with fire either. Werewolves would be defenseless if exposed to strong smells, loud noises and bright lights. Elves weren’t good with loud noises either. Vampires would lose their abilities if touched by pure silver. Wizards could be captured by special handcuffs made out of Bismuth crystals and wood from the Tabebuia tree. The same mattered for telepaths. And lastly, angels were powerless against the dark. Joshua had also mentioned a sword that was able to kill all kinds of creatures, but it had been lost for ages. He was sure Jeonghan knew about the sword, seen as he was a history teacher, and he was right. Jeonghan did know about the sword, but like the rest of the world, he didn’t know where it was. It had been gone for the past 200 years, and it was starting to become no more than a myth. 

Jeonghan had left Joshua that day, devastated at what he had just done, against the man’s knowledge. He felt like a complete traitor. But he had yet to tell his boss all this new information, he still had a choice. 

Jeonghan had been caught quite off guard later that day. It was after the headmaster had warned the students and teachers against the threat the humans were becoming. He had been stopped in one of the newer looking hallways, the same he had met Joshua in, on his first day. By none other, than Joshua. 

”The headmaster wants to speak to you, he didn’t say why, just asked me to get you” he had explained while smiling that irresistible smile at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan had swallowed a lump in his throat as he had followed Joshua through the many hallways, just as he had done on his first day, and he couldn’t help but feel, that this would be his last time doing so.

Upon reaching the headmaster’s office, Jeonghan was let in immediately. The headmaster had greeted him with a firm handshake and a nod of his head. He had gestured for Jeonghan to take a seat at a long table, which also hosted some of the other teachers. Joshua was in the room as well. Much to Jeonghan’s dismay. 

Jeonghan knew very well where this was going, and he regretted everything he had done up to this point. What he mostly regretted, was not telling Joshua the truth, before it was too late. Jeonghan could feel the sweat that started to form on his forehead and in the palms of his hands. He was slightly scared of what would happen to him when they all figured out the truth. Not because he feared the Magicus. On the contrary, it was the humans he feared.

”So, Jeonghan” the headmaster had started, earning Jeonghan’s attention. ”I have done some research on newly integrated employees and students, and I’m sad to inform you, that the information we found on you, told us that you are in fact human” the headmaster had continued while scratching the side of his head in an attempt of acting surprised and unknowing of what to do with the situation. 

The other teachers were staring wide eyed at Jeonghan, who tried to hold his focus on the headmaster. But it was hard, when he could feel the eyes of his colleagues sticking to him like glue.

”And that you in fact, also work for Mansae technology center. Is that true?” The headmaster had asked still looking at Jeonghan. 

The room was silent, unpleasantly silent, as Jeonghan led out a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding, as he, as calmly as possible, said: ”Yes sir, that is true”

Quiet chattering broke out between the other teachers seated at the table, but Jeonghan refused to look at them, he especially refused to look at Joshua. He didn’t have to, he could already feel the sad eyes of the angel on him. 

The headmaster sighed deeply as he held eye contact with Jeonghan.  
”How much have you told them?” He asked in a serious tone, which made a shiver run down Jeonghan’s spine. The headmaster was a big man, who most of the time was a friendly person, but Jeonghan knew that if he got angry, he could be quite fearful. 

And Jeonghan didn’t want to see that side of the man, so he said: ”Nothing” figuring the truth would be the best to go by. He really didn’t want to hurt anybody, but figured that it might be a little too late for that. 

”Nothing?” The headmaster repeated as a question, just to be completely sure on Jeonghan’s words. 

Jeonghan quickly nodded in return, sending an apologetic smile to the headmaster.

”Don’t trust him headmaster, we don’t know how much he knows and how much he has told his upper men” one of the teachers spoke, glaring skeptically at Jeonghan. 

”Silence” the headmaster had calmly said, as he looked from the teacher to Jeonghan.

”I believe you Jeonghan, you don’t want to hurt us, I can tell by the look in your eyes right now” the headmaster had started, hesitating before continuing. ”But I can’t completely trust you either” he had said looking at Jeonghan with regret in his eyes.

Jeonghan had nodded in understanding. He couldn’t blame the man, he had lied to him, and everyone else on the school. It was only natural that they couldn’t trust him.

”What‘s their plan?” The headmaster had asked calmly.

”I don’t know much more than you told the students this afternoon, sir” Jeonghan had started, earning disapproving snorts from some of the other teachers, which he chose to ignore.

”I just know that they want to create a chip, which can control the powers and abilities of a Magicus. In order to do that they first need to know the different species’ weaknesses, and I haven’t told them any of that, I swear” Jeonghan continued looking for something in the headmaster’s eyes that clarified that he believed Jeonghan.

”Why?” The headmaster had simply asked in return.

Jeonghan coughed lightly and said: ”Because they are scared. Magicus has reigned many times in history, always seeing humans as being beneath them, and they are afraid that something like that will happen in the near future. So they are preparing against it, being the ones in control, being the ones at power” Jeonghan explained still only looking at the headmaster, despite the disapproving glares and sounds he got from his colleagues. 

The headmaster nodded in response, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
”I value your cooperation, Jeonghan” he had started, ”But I’m afraid that I still have to lock you up, and take away your phone” he stated, making Jeonghan sound like a grounded teenager. But Jeonghan complied, if he would have any chance at making up for what he had done, he would just have to do as he was told. 

The headmaster got up from his armchair, and led Jeonghan out the door. The last thing Jeonghan saw before he left the room, was the look of betrayal written all over Joshua’s pretty face.

How he wished he hadn’t looked back. 

~~~~~~

Soonyoung was, once again, sitting alone in his room. This time Chan was at dance practice. Even though Soonyoung attended dance as well, he didn’t have training at the same hours as Chan, as they were a rather big dance team, which they had decided to divide by their class years. 

Soonyoung was currently lying in his bed, facing the ceiling. His hands were rested behind his head, and he was silently humming a melody to himself, one Seokmin had always sung to him. Seokmin had a beautiful singing voice, the voice of an angel, Soonyoung had often said.

Soonyoung was trying to occupy his mind with something else. What homework he should probably be doing, which songs would look good with certain choreographies, how Minghao managed to eat like a hippo, without gaining any weight. All kinds of important stuff, but his mind still drifted to Seokmin’s bright smile, that would forever be implanted in Soonyoung’s brain. 

Soonyoung had decided to go to his room after his last class. The news about Jeonghan being the human, had spread like wildfire. And even though he knew the truth, he was still shocked. His teacher, Mr. Hong, had seemed quite out of it as well, as his teaching had been filled with interruptions as he had, more than once, lost track of what he was saying or doing. Soonyoung didn’t blame the guy, love did weird things to people, especially when you couldn’t be with the one you loved.   
That was why Soonyoung didn’t blame Seungkwan either. He was happy that Seungkwan finally had moved somewhat on. Even though Hansol was an almost exact copy of Jung. It actually freaked Soonyoung out a little, especially the first time he had seen the boy. And Soonyoung had suddenly understood Seungkwan’s dilemma, with his new roommate. He could still see that Seungkwan was hesitant with the relationship, but Soonyoung knew Seungkwan, and he would soon loosen up completely. That only left Soonyoung back, with a still unhealed heart. Everyone around him were in a relationship, or close to be in one. Referring to Mingyu and Wonwoo who was just behind everybody else, and both to stupid or stubborn to just confess already. 

Chan was an exception as well, as he had told Soonyoung that he in no way had time, or was interested in a relationship. He was way to busy with learning and studying. Such a hard working kid. But Soonyoung was still alone, and all he wanted was for Seokmin to return to him, and give him an explanation. But he was slowly starting to lose his hope, as it had been 200 years already, and there hadn’t been the slightest sign from Seokmin. Until now.

As Soonyoung laid on his bed, lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t hear the faint whisper that filled the quiet room. At first it had started out as a whisper, silently saying his name, but it had slowly grown louder and louder, until his name was yelled out loud.

Soonyoung had shot up from the bed, almost tripping, staring around the empty room. He could have sworn that it was Seokmin’s voice he heard. Soonyoung continued to stand in the middle of the room, looking around for any signs, but found nothing. As he sat down on his bed again, playing it off as his mind playing tricks on him, he heard it again. This time it was clearer, and this time, Soonyoung was sure it was Seokmin’s voice.

Soonyoung took himself to his forehead, pushing his blonde hair out of the way. Was he, after all these years, finally going crazy?   
Soonyoung looked around the room again, and he swore that he saw the outline of Seokmin’s body standing by the door. He looked almost like a ghost. He was completely transparent, and bore the expression of someone in need of help. Soonyoung, once again, shot up from his bed, as he ran to where he had seen the outline of Seokmin, which was now gone. 

”What the hell?” Soonyoung muttered to himself as he rubbed his eyes. Maybe he was just tired after the long day, and his thoughts of Seokmin had finally pushed him over the edge and pushed him into madness.

But that thought was soon dispelled of, as he felt something, or rather someone, touch his shoulder. Soonyoung jumped at the sudden touch as he turned around letting out a small shriek in surprise. What met his eyes, was what he had last expected. 

There he was, in the middle of his university dorm room. In the year 2017, face to face, with none other, than Lee Seokmin. The person he had been looking for, for almost 200 years. 

He hadn’t changed at all, was the first thing Soonyoung noticed. His black hair was the same as 200 years ago. His eyes still curved into crescents when he smiled. And his smile was still as bright as the sun shining down on him, if not even brighter.

Soonyoung was at a loss for words, as he just stood and stared at the taller boy before him. This couldn’t be real. This had to be a joke, a mirage, something that would make sense to the vampire, because this certainly didn’t. Soonyoung thought that he was dreaming, and actually had to pinch his own cheek, just to make sure he was still awake. Which he concluded from the sharp pain, that he was.

”Finally” Seokmin said in a relieved voice, his hands still placed on Soonyoung’s shoulders.  
”I finally found you again” Seokmin uttered, looking into Soonyoung’s eyes with his own syrup brown ones. 

Soonyoung still just stood gaping at Seokmin, not believing his own eyes. He felt a knot forming in his stomach, and if he had had the need to breath, he would probably had stopped doing so by now. A lump gathered in his throat, and he started feeling the boy’s arms and face, patting him on the head, tousling his hair, taking in every fiber of his clothes. Finally pinching his cheeks, which earned him a displeased sound from Seokmin. And when Soonyoung realised, that the boy before him was, in fact, very real, he threw himself at him, making them both stumble to the floor, limbs tangling together as Soonyoung hugged Seokmin with all of his strength.

”You asshat” Soonyoung spat, still clinging to Seokmin’s warm body on the floor.

Seokmin patted Soonyoung’s back a few times, before, with a grin, saying: ”I have been gone for almost 200 years, and the first thing you say to me is ’asshat’. Well I’m surely glad to see you too Hoshi” using the familiar nickname, Soonyoung hadn’t heard in ages.

”Of course I called you an asshat, where have you been?!” Soonyoung’s voice raised in volume with every word he said, as he looked down on Seokmin, his eyes demanding an explanation.

”Don’t worry, I’m gonna explain everything to you, but could we get off the floor? My back is a little sore” Seokmin asked the man currently lying on him.

Soonyoung seemed to contemplate, whether or not to let Seokmin up from the floor, but decided that that would be the best to do.   
As they both took a seat on Soonyoung’s bed, Soonyoung held on tightly to Seokmin, refusing to let him go, mostly out of fear, that he would disappear again. Soonyoung had been dreaming of this moment for the past 200 years. And in all honesty he just wanted to kiss Seokmin, and listen to his heartbeat, never letting him go ever again. But he figured that could wait, he wanted an explanation, and he wanted it now. He had waited long enough.

”Explain, now” Soonyoung had demanded impatiently, squeezing Seokmin’s hand. 

Seokmin had smiled heartwarmingly at the vampire, and said: ”I never meant for this to happen, but back in the days I was mixing a little around with time magic. It’s very complicated magic, and I accidentally messed something up, sending me into a never ending time travel” he started looking at Soonyoung who listened intently, slowly nodding at Seokmin’s explanation.  
”I have seen so many things Soonyoung, you won’t believe it” he started again. ”I have been back in time, to before I even met you. I have been in the time we met each other, countless of times. I have been to the future, ending up at you, every time, but never in the present, until today” he continued, stopping to look deeply into Soonyoung’s eyes, his own longing for the vampire’s never ending touch. 

”I have been looking for the place you were at, for 200 years, and I finally learned how to control the time travelling to a certain degree, and I made it stop” he started again, Soonyoung listening quietly, nodding in understanding, he didn’t want to interrupt Seokmin, as he wanted to know everything.

”I am so deeply sorry for leaving you alone for all those years, I can only imagine how you must have felt” Seokmin said, tears threatening in the brim of his eyes. 

”You better be sorry, I have been looking for you for 200 years, and now you tell me that I didn’t even had the slightest chance of finding you” Soonyoung stated, struggling to keep his own tears back.

Seokmin nodded in agreement and said: ”I understand if you are mad at me, it was so stupid of me, messing with something I didn’t understand, but I’m here now and I’m not leaving, ever again” Seokmin reassured, caressing Soonyoung’s arm gently, enjoying the feeling of the elders skin against his own.

”Do you think you can forgive me?” Seokmin had asked in a pleading tone, looking into Soonyoung’s eyes with hope.

Soonyoung nodded his head eagerly as the tears finally spilled, running down his pale cheeks, Seokmin carefully drying them away with his fingers.  
”Of course I can you idiot, I’ve just missed you so unbelievably much” he uttered between his sobs.

Seokmin pulled him into a much needed hug, securing him in his strong arms.  
”Shh, it’s alright, I’m here now” he comforted Soonyoung, patting his back, tears of his own trailing down his tanned cheeks.

It had been so long since Soonyoung had felt the embrace of Seokmin, and he had almost forgotten how it felt, almost. His arms were as strong as they always had been, and Soonyoung could hear the steady beat of his heart, as he was pressed against his chest. How he had missed this feeling.

Soonyoung looked up at Seokmin through tear filled eyes, and without any notice, pulled him by the collar into a deep kiss, they both had longed for in a very long time.

”Am I interrupting something?” Chan coughed, asking calmly from the door.

Not getting any answer from either his roommate, or the man he was currently kissing, Chan decided to leave them alone, stating that he would be at Mingyu and Minghao’s.

Soonyoung didn’t even register the younger, as the only thing that was on his mind, was the touch of Seokmin’s soft lips against his own. How he had waited for this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeey, plottwist or something, again, you probably saw that one coming, I don't know, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. We aare nearing the ending, and I just want to say thank you to all of you who have read the story so far, your comments make me really happy, so thank you very much, and please stay tuned for the next chapter ^_^
> 
> As always you can find me on Tumblr: TheBlackberryKey 
> 
> Thank you~


	9. Memoriae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memoriae = Memories
> 
> I finally got time to post! I must say that My time here in the U.S has been great so far, and I'm really enjoying everything, we just have so little sparetime, that it's almost impossible to do anything but what's on the schedule...but tomorrow I leave for New York, so I found some time to post the ninth chapter, which I hope you all will enjoy, as mentioned before we are nearing the end, so I still hope you will keep up to date with this story, but please enjoy >_<

Seungkwan had almost fainted upon seeing Seokmin the next day. If it hadn’t been for Hansol’s strong arms catching him, his adorable face would surely have met the floor.

Seungkwan had been happy to see his old friend again. It had been so unrealistic, but there he was, standing right in front of him. It had felt just as the first time he had seen Hansol standing in the door, with his sheepish smile and perfect face.  
Seungkwan was happy, he truly was. Things were going good with Hansol, and he really was sure that he loved the boy. But something had made Seungkwan feel uneasy in the last few days. He couldn’t help but feel that his life was starting to turn into the one he had already been through, 200 years ago. It was really unsettling how much the two times represented each other. But Seungkwan had decided to forget about the thought, and enjoy his time with his friends and Hansol. He did after all, not know how long he would have with them, and he wanted to enjoy every moment with them.

His other friends had greeted Seokmin with excitement and amazement, when they learned who he was, and what had happened to him. Seungkwan was so happy that Soonyoung once again could be with Seokmin, he deserved that, after all this time. At least Seungkwan had known what had happened to the people he had lost. Soonyoung didn’t.

Seokmin had gotten permission from the headmaster to enter the school as a student as well, there was a lot of things he needed to catch up on, and if it meant he could spend time with Soonyoung, he would gladly comply to anything.

Despite their happy times, Seungkwan had quickly been proved that his happiness were to be short lived. A month after Jeonghan had been locked in ‘custody’, as the other teachers called it. The letter finally arrived at the school. The principal had refused to sign the paper, as he had promised, and kindly returned the envelope, thinking the matter to be over. But it was far from. They could in someway have figured this out. The humans were after all scared, and just wanted a chance, if anything were to happen. But this seemed to have passed the line of being scared, to being completely driven by power. Something Seungkwan had already witnessed once. 

Later that week the headmaster had received another letter. This time describing how the company saw no other way out of the disagreement, than to use all methods they had available. It didn’t state it directly in the letter, but Seungkwan knew that that meant the use of violence. And he definitely didn’t like the sound of that.   
Seungkwan was incredibly strong, but he really hated using violence to solve anything, he had done that once before, and look where that had gotten him. 

The headmaster had explained to the students that this was just an empty threat, but Seungkwan thought otherwise. And so did the rest of his friends. 

It only dawned upon the teachers that the humans were actually serious, when the headmaster received another phone call from his colleague in town. Explaining that the company had forced their way in unexpected on their school, and had started working. Students and teachers had fled the school, some being taken, but most escaping. 

The headmaster knew that it was too late to react, and they could all now only wait for impact. Upon hearing this Seungkwan had felt how Hansol’s hand had squeezed his own just a tad bit tighter than normal. If the company were targeting Magicus’ in the city, that meant his family could be in danger. The students had received orders of not leaving the school, but Hansol had still been uneasy. His whole family consisted of werewolves, and he couldn’t help but feel anxious. It was only when he had finally gotten hold of his mother, who explained that they were alright, and were staying at an aunt, outside town. That he could finally relax again. Much to Seungkwan’s relief as well. 

After the news of the progression in town, Seungcheol suggested that they created a resistance group, or as Seungkwan would have called it. A rebellion. 

~~~~~~

Jeonghan had been locked in the room for about a month. And he wasn’t regretting his decision. He hadn’t told his boss any of the information he had on the Magicus, and he felt a little less miserable remembering that fact. At least he hadn’t betrayed the school completely. 

But he still couldn’t shake Joshua’s betrayed expression out of his mind, and it haunted him every day. Jeonghan felt so incredibly guilty, and he just wanted to talk to Joshua. 

But Joshua hadn’t visited him in the past month, and honestly, Jeonghan didn’t blame him. He had lied to him, and the worst part was that Jeonghan actually thought that he would have had a chance with the angel. They shared a lot of common interests, and Jeonghan had never met another person who was so caring and beautiful. He could stare at Joshua all day, but he would probably go blind from the brightness. The worst part about all of this, was that Jeonghan had actually at some point, felt like Joshua might have liked him back. But that tiny shimmer of hope had vanished completely from Jeonghan’s vision.   
The door to Jeonghan’s room had suddenly been unlocked and opened, and Jeonghan was shocked, to say the least, at who entered the room. It was none other than Joshua. 

None of them said anything for a few moments. Jeonghan could see that Joshua was in a bad shape, maybe even worse than himself, if that was possible. His constant glow seemed to have fated, and his wings wasn’t as fluffy as they had been a month ago. His eyes seemed to have lost their glint. Jeonghan almost cried at the sight, because he knew that he had caused this, it was his fault that the man he loved was in such a miserable state, and he somewhere wished, that Joshua hadn’t showed up at all.

”You got a letter” Joshua finally said in an indifferent tone, reaching an envelope towards Jeonghan with a frail hand. Jeonghan took the envelope, carefully, out of Joshua’s grasp, and quietly looked at it. It was from his boss. 

The room went into a thick uncomfortable silence again and Joshua finally asked what Jeonghan had been waiting for:  
”Why?” In a pleading tone, his eyebrows knitted together, making his pretty face turn into one of confusion and sadness.

It took Jeonghan a moment to answer his question, not because he didn’t want to, but because he didn’t know how to explain it all to Joshua, without making it sound like a bad excuse.

”I didn’t know that this was what they were working at, if I had, I would never have taken the job” he tried to explain, avoiding Joshua’s eyes. 

”I know that” Joshua stated, causing Jeonghan to finally look up from the floor to meet the man’s glassy eyes.

”I meant, why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped you Jeonghan” he said, tears threatening to spill. And all Jeonghan wanted to do, was to hug the man, and dry his tears away, but he knew he couldn’t do that. So he remained seated, looking at Joshua, wondering what he should answer.

”Because I was afraid” he finally said. Joshua grunted as he looked away from Jeonghan, instead fixating his gaze on the pure white wall. 

”We could have figured this out together” he had said in a sad voice. ”Why didn’t you let me help you?” He continued asking Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan didn’t know what to say, he honestly didn’t know. Of course Joshua would have helped him, if he just been honest with him from the start hy had he been so stupid?

”I really thought you were someone special” he had mumbled almost inaudibly. But Jeonghan had heard him, and he looked at Joshua with sad eyes, what had he done?

”I have to go back to class now” Joshua stated calmly, not waiting for Jeonghan to answer, the tears from his eyes gone as he walked towards the door.

Before he completely left, Jeonghan managed to say: ”If it even counts anymore, you are still special to me” 

Joshua hadn’t answered, but he had stopped in the door taking a deep breath as he had closed the door behind him with a loud ’click’. 

Jeonghan was left alone in his room with the envelope. He opened it and read the message from his boss:

_”Jeonghan. It is with deep regret that I have to inform you of your resignation, as you have been unable to fulfill your job. Another person have already been assigned your post, and we hope that you will understand our decision. Mansae Technology Center”_

Jeonghan crumpled the letter and threw it at his trash can. Missing.   
He laid back on the bed in the room as he stared up into the ceiling. What a complete mess. 

~~~~~~

Later that evening, Seungkwan had met up with his friends, and a few other students he knew, in Seungcheol and Jihoon’s room. Seungcheol had called them all together for a brief meeting, on what they had to expect from the humans, and how to handle them when hey would, and they would, attack.

The main point was for them to avoid the electronic chips being planted in them. That would of course be easier said than done.   
Most of the tactics contained avoiding and confusing the possible threats. They were not to hurt the humans, just get them away from the school and the other students. 

While they were all discussing various battle tactics one of the others, Xiumin, spoke up.  
”You know, we could always just use some light bondage against them” he said with the straightest face Seungkwan had ever seen. 

The others turned to look at him in confusion, and he continued: ”Chen here is really good with that stuff” earning an embarrassed whine from Chen, who hid his reddening face in his hands. 

”Out” Soonyoung simply stated pointing to the door. Despite his try at seriousness, he was still having a hard time holding back his laughter, as Seokmin kept wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at him.

”We have minors” Seungcheol added, pointing to Chan, who glared unamused at the two elders. 

”Anyway, back on topic” Jihoon cleared his throat as he started speaking again. 

But the sounds was deafened out from Seungkwan’s ears. He was too busy worrying about what could happen, and how things would turn out. If it hadn’t been for Hansol’s calming hand in his own, he was sure he would have gone mad. 

God, how he appreciated the werewolf.

~~~~~~

After the others had left, Seungcheol had thrown himself onto his bed, earning an unamused glare from Jihoon. 

”Wanna join?” He had asked smugly, smirking at the younger boy, who simply sighed at him and turned towards his own bed.

Seungcheol led out a long whine, until the smaller boy complied and turned to Seungcheol once again.

”What?” He had asked in annoyance with the older whining baby he had to take care of.

”Cuddle me” Seungcheol had simply stated, spreading his arms wide for Jihoon to enter. 

Jihoon had rolled his eyes at the werewolf before him, but had shuffled into his arms anyways.  
As they laid on the bed in silence, the only sound being their synchronized breathing Seungcheol asked caringly: ”Are you scared?” Jihoon had opened his dark eyes and looked at Seungcheol’s peaceful expression.

”Why would I be that, when I have you?” He asked back, almost cringing at his own cheesiness. He normally wasn’t this cringeworthy, but Seungcheol just struck something within him that made him act that way.

A smug smile crept onto Seungcheol’s face as he softly kissed Jihoon’s forehead. Jihoon led out a sound of content, and the room fell into silence once again. 

Jihoon wasn’t exactly scared, but he couldn’t help being a little nervous. Not for himself, but for Seungcheol. Seungcheol was the best thing that had ever happened to the grumpy devil, and he would rather die than live without him. He felt safe and loved when he was with him, and no one had ever made Jihoon feel more alive than Seungcheol. Sure he was a handful at times, but so was Jihoon. They completed each other in ways nobody else could, and Jihoon was just the teeny bit scared that Seungcheol would be hurt in the upcoming confrontation. 

The group had agreed that they would try out going easy on the humans, trying to reason with them, and if that failed they would have to tend to other means. They had one goal though, not to hurt anybody. They didn’t need any unnecessary blood spilled or another war in history. They after all didn’t have a Seung Baek-young to suddenly stand up for them and save the day. They would have to do it themselves. 

Jihoon decided not to think about those things in that exact moment. The only thing he wanted to focus on right now, was how Seungcheol’s hair fell onto his face, making him look like an angel. Jihoon looked at the sleeping Seungcheol for a while, until he himself fell into a deep slumber, cluthing Seungcheol’s shirt in his hand, never wanting to let go.

~~~~~~

Lately Jun had been worried about Minghao’s safety. Jun was a strong self confident vampire, while Minghao was a small and fragile elf, that would crack if the wind blew to hard. 

So Jun had put it upon himself, to keep Minghao safe from anything that might turn out to be of danger to the younger. It wasn’t like Minghao complained, he rather enjoyed how much Jun cared for him. But even though Jun was confident in his skills on protecting the one he loved, he couldn’t help but have doubts. 

And as they were sitting outside, under one of the university’s grand trees, back to chest, Jun couldn’t help but ask: ”Hao, am I good enough for you?” Minghao had turned his upper body to look at the vampire with a confused glare written in his brown eyes.

”Of course you are, what kind of question is that Junnie?” Minghao had asked back, confused to why his lover was suddenly feeling below the ground. 

”I was just thinking, what if I’m not strong enough to protect you out there? What would I do if anything happened to you Hao?” Jun had asked, looking up into the crown of the tree they were sitting under, the last of the sun’s rays shining through.

”Nothing will happen to me, because you are a strong independent vampire, who doesn’t have to be so self conscious, now drink some blood, then you’ll feel better” Minghao stated matter of factly as he handed Jun’s blood bag to him. Jun took the blood bag and offered him a weak smile.

Minghao was right, Jun didn’t have to worry this much, he just had to let things happen without over thinking them. Minghao would be fine, and so would he. Jun had seen many wars and confrontations take place over the years, but he had never really engaged in one himself. Jun was just happy that he had finally managed to get close to the elf. He had tried the whole of Minghao’s first year of school, without success. It was like the elf wouldn’t let him in. But one day things had suddenly changed, and Jun had been able to learn more about the elf. Jun had noticed how he would always scratch his ears if there was something he didn’t understand, and how he talked to animals in his spare time, asking how they felt and what they were up to. Jun couldn’t help but be affiliated with the boy, right from the moment he saw his fair skin and platinum blonde hair. And Jun was grateful that he now sat with the boy in his arms, resting his head upon his. 

Minghao was breathing steadily in Jun’s grasp, and he knew that the younger was close to sleeping. So without warning, Jun scooped him up into his arms, bridal style, Minghao clinging to the olders shirt out of shock. 

Minghao didn’t say anything as Jun carried him to his room, despite the looks they got from the people they passed in the hallways. Where he put him down, and carefully kissed his cheek, pulling away with a sly smile on his lips. Minghao rolled his eyes at the vampire, but smiled heartedly at him afterwards.

”Goodnight Hao, dream sweetly about me” Jun had said with a wink as he started walking towards his own dorm.

”You’d wish Junnie” Minghao answered him, grinning to himself.

And Jun wouldn’t have it any other way.

~~~~~~

Mingyu didn’t want to admit it, but he was slightly scared. He was afterall a rather clumsy creature, and the slightest misstep could cause a lot of trouble, not only for himself, but for his friends as well. The thought of messing up scared him, and he had almost forgotten that Wonwoo was in the room as well. 

”Mingyu?” Wonwoo had said his name in a questioning tone, noticing the concerned look on the younger’s handsome face.  
Mingyu looked up from the floor and to Wonwoo with wide eyes, completely taken out of his thoughts by the elders deep voice.

”You okay?” Wonwoo continued seeing Mingyu’s disoriented face. 

Mingyu started out with nodding, but figured he wouldn’t get very far if he lied about his worries, and it was Wonwoo after all, he could tell Wonwoo everything. So he decided to shake his head instead.

Wonwoo had put his book down at this point as he looked to Mingyu asking: ”Want to talk about it?”

Mingyu had nodded again as he took a deep breath and said: ”What if I mess up Wonwoo?” 

Wonwoo looked confused at him for a moment and said reassuringly: ”Don’t worry about that Mingyu. We will all probably end up in a pressured situation, and get scared, but don’t worry, you have a lot of friends ready to help you out” he had reassured, quietly adding: ”You have me” and if Mingyu hadn’t had a good hearing, he wouldn’t have heard the caring words that left Wonwoo’s mouth. But he did, and his face broke into a wide smile, that showed off his canines. 

Mingyu really liked Wonwoo. He had known from the start, that Wonwoo would be someone special to him. Mingyu had almost hit Wonwoo with a book, when he had tripped, but he had dodged it in the last second. And by how Wonwoo reacted, Mingyu knew that he couldn’t be all bad, even though he came off as such to many. Wonwoo had simply told Mingyu to be more careful in the future, and try not to knock people out before introducing himself, and with that he had left. Mingyu had been trailing behind Wonwoo, as a lost puppy ever since. 

Without really thinking about it, Mingyu had gotten up and sat beside Wonwoo on his bed, wrapping his long arms around the olders body as he said: ”Thank you Wonwoo, I’ll probably be counting on you” with a smile he hid in Wonwoo’s shoulder.

Wonwoo was unable to move in Mingyu’s strong embrace but answered him anyway.  
”You just do that, I promise I’ll be right there” and Mingyu swore that he felt the older kiss his head, but decided not to mention it. He just wanted to be close to Wonwoo. Just for a little while. While he still had the chance. 

~~~~~~

Chan really was grateful that he had such wonderful friends as he had. Sure they were rowdy and crazy most of the time, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t part of that as well. He enjoyed having so many people to rely on when it came to school and other things he found hard. But now, with a confrontation hanging above their heads, and Chan being rather unsure of his abilities and usefulness in this fight, he wasn’t sure who to go to. 

He loved all of his hyungs, but when it came to advice on his self confidence, he had no idea of who to talk to. None of them were telepaths, and would probably have a hard time seeing things from his perspective. So Chan decided to do what he did best. Write down his thoughts. It was something Seungcheol had told him to do whenever he felt frustrated or unable to react to certain situations. And it actually helped. Writing out his problem, seeing it in another light always helped him figure things out much faster, than it had done before, when he was still living at home. 

Wonwoo had told him that talking about his feelings were important, even though it felt awkward for a boy in his age, it would be healthy for him. And Chan could see what the elder meant. All in all Chan had some pretty wise and smart Hyungs, and some not so smart and wise. 

He would never forget the time Mingyu had convinced him to teleport up into a tree, saying it would look cool. Only for then to fail miserably by misjudging the tree’s height, falling directly to the ground. This had earned him a trip to the nurse and a scolding from both Jihoon and his teacher, Mr. Yoon. 

Chan still couldn’t understand that Jeonghan, his nice and funny history teacher, was an undercover spy of some sort, for an evil company. Who practically wanted to have all the power in the world. It just didn’t make sense to him. Jeonghan had even given Chan a nickname: Dino. Apparently mentioning that you liked dinosaurs, would earn you an eternal nickname. And Jeonghan would often refer to Chan as his baby. Chan actually hated it. But the teacher had taken a liking to the younger boy, and had as a joke started out by asking Chan: Whose baby he was, whereto Chan would answer: Jeonghannie’s baby. The whole thing was cringeworthy, and came off as a bit weird, since it was his teacher, but Chan didn’t mind, he liked being appreciated, so he just went with it. 

Chan was sitting in his room, writing in his journal, when a thought crossed his mind. What if Jeonghan really wasn’t a bad guy, but just happened to be really unlucky, or tricked into all of this?   
Chan settled on that thought as the truth, and he continued his writing. 

He was sure that everything would turn out alright, he just had to relax and remember that he wasn’t alone, and that he would never be. 

~~~~~~

Seokmin had noticed something odd after returning to the present time. A lot of things of course had changed, but he would have never imagined to find the reincarnation of Cheon Harlow Jung in this time. But there he was, clear as day, hugging Seungkwan from behind, resting his head on the boys’ shoulder. 

He had confronted Soonyoung about it at first, who had agreed that he had been just as shocked to meet the boy. He could only imagine how Seungkwan would have felt. Probably like he himself did when he had finally found Soonyoung again. He had used 200 years on finding the boy he loved again. Always either too far back or to far ahead in time for the time travelling to stop permanently. He would stay in each time period for a couple of days, and then move on, against his will. 

Seokmin liked Soonyoung’s other friends as well. They were all really friendly, and he enjoyed their company.  
While travelling he hadn’t aged, it had something to do with his body being frozen in time as he travelled, he didn’t have any intentions on researching more on that, he was done with time magic. He was grateful to finally be back with Soonyoung. He had missed him so much. 

He had found Soonyoung many times in his unforeseen travelling, but it was never the right time. In the end Seokmin had lost count on how many times he had seen the boy. Though there was one time, he remembered more than the others. It was one set in the far future. Humans had complete control over Magicus. Their plan had succeeded, and Magicus were walking around the streets like robots.The werewolves couldn’t change anymore as they were constantly exposed to strong smells or sounds. Vampires couldn’t use their abilities, as the chip in their body had silver emerged into it. And it went on like that, the chips in the different creatures all imprinted with the respective creatures weaknesses, making them unable to move freely and control themselves. Seokmin had dreaded the sight, but the thing that had scared him the most was seeing Soonyoung, alone. 

He had followed Soonyoung home, seeing that he lived alone, nobody around him. Seungkwan was nowhere to be seen, and Seokmin had expected the worst. But seeing Soonyoung all alone in that cold and harsh world, had triggered something inside Seokmin. He had to find a way back to Soonyoung, and he had to prevent this future from happening. He had worked harder than he had ever done in his entire life, and when he finally found Soonyoung in the right time, he couldn’t have been more relieved. That meant that he had already changed the future slightly. 

As he sat gazing at Soonyoung, who was currently finishing up on his choreography, he couldn’t help but smile. He was so relieved that he got to spend time with Soonyoung once again, and he would do everything in his might to make sure that Soonyoung would never be alone, ever again. He wanted to change the future he had seen, and he was lucky that he had found the exact part in time where he could do just that. 

He had promised himself that, and it was a promise he intended on keeping. 

~~~~~~

Seungkwan was staring at Hansol’s resting face. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find a single difference from Jungs. Everything was exactly the same. But Hansol was still different from Jung. He was Hansol. No matter what he looked like, and Seungkwan was happy with that. 

Seungkwan was having another sleepless night. And he was starting to over think, again. He really didn’t like the similarities between the rebellion 200 years ago, and the thing that was brewing in the air, at the moment. It felt all too familiar, and Seungkwan was growing an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Just like the one he had felt the morning he awoke 200 years ago, on the day of Jung’s execution.

The next day was a Saturday, and Seungkwan had received a text, that Soonyoung and Seokmin wanted to talk to him. Great, whenever these two got up to something, it wasn’t gonna be pretty. 

Seungkwan had sneaked out of the room, in order not to wake Hansol, and had made his way to dance practice room.   
”Yo Seungkwan” Seokmin had greeted him with a bright smile.

Seungkwan had cringed at the man’s choice of words and greeted him with: ”Seokmin, I know you just got back to the present time and stuff, but please, never say ’yo’ ever again, that was so 2010” giving Seokmin a judging look, which Seokmin just laughed at.

”So what’s the hot gossip?” Seungkwan asked pouting his lips as his two friends and stuck a hand to his waist. 

Seokmin was now doubled over in laughter, and Soonyoung wasn’t any better, he had missed these moments.  
Seungkwan observed the two boys as they finished laughing, and finally looked at him, this time with serious eyes. 

”So, I guess you have noticed how Hansol bears a striking resemblance to that of Jung” Seokmin started out, earning a clear slow nod from Seungkwan.

”And I was wondering if you had considered the possibility of reincarnation?” Seokmin asked in wonder.

Seungkwan looked at him in confusion, gesturing a clear ’no’ with his facial expression.  
”It’s quite funny actually” Seokmin started fidgeting a little with the hem of his shirt.

”When I was travelling around in time, I still had the possibility to study magic, and I found that every once in awhile, a soul is reincarnated with the exact same face it had in an earlier life” Seokmin explained looking to Seungkwan, who was now standing mouth agape staring at him in disbelief. 

If that was the case, everything would make perfect sense to Seungkwan. It would explain everything, and Seungkwan would know that he hadn’t gone completely insane.

”Is there anything to it?” Seungkwan had asked in a hopeful tone.

Seokmin nodded and said: ”If he turns out to be the reincarnation of Jung, it is possible for him to regain Jung’s memories” looking at Seungkwan’s reaction.

Seungkwan stood with wide eyes and looked at Seokmin, then to Soonyoung, who nodded reassuringly at him. Seungkwan didn’t know what to do, he had the opportunity to get Jung back, the man he had lost. But if he did that, there was a possibility that he would lose Hansol, and he didn’t want to do that. Believe it or not, he was actually fine with how things were right now. He, after all, wasn’t Seung Baek-young anymore, so why should Hansol be Jung?

Seungkwan didn’t get the chance to speak up, as familiar voice from behind him said: ”I would like that”

Upon turning around Seungkwan spotted Hansol standing in the door. Upon seeing Seungkwan’s confused face he said: ”I followed you here, you are not as discreet as you would like to be Boo” grinning at the boy.

Seungkwan scoffed slightly crossing his arms across his chest, he felt he had been rather discreet. 

”But as I just said, I would like for you to do that Seokmin” Hansol had started, ”Give me his memories, that is” he clarified as he walked up to the others. Seungkwan stared at him in disbelief.

”Hansol, what are you doing?” Seungkwan asked rather baffled at the younger’s statement.

Hansol looked to Seungkwan with nothing but love in his eyes, a sight Seungkwan had seen before, and said: ”I want to know why you always look at that picture, when you think I’m not looking, and I want to know why some things I do makes you sad. I want to know everything about you, and if this is the way, then I’ll do that” Hansol had explained, taking Seungkwan’s hands in his.

Seungkwan didn’t get to protest as Hansol was determined with this decision. Seungkwan was rather scared that this would be the last time he would see Hansol. The Hansol he had gotten to know over the past few months, the Hansol he had grown to love. But if this was what Hansol wanted. He couldn’t really deny him his will. 

Seokmin had nodded in agreement, and had motioned for Hansol to come closer. Hansol had let go of Seungkwan’s hands, who subconsciously reached for them again. 

Hansol stood before Seokmin as Seokmin lifted his hands to Hansol’s head and quietly said: ”Memory Lane” a blue light surrounded Hansol’s head, and he was flooded with mental images and memories of a guy that looked like him, but weren’t him, and a guy who looked like Seungkwan, but wasn’t entirely Seungkwan. 

The last thing Hansol remembers seeing in his mind, was Seungkwan’s crying face, looking down on him. And everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this time around, once again, shout out to my friend and her OTP XiuChen from EXO, I have no idea when next update will be, because I leave for home on next thursday, so I'm counting on somewhere around the 14th or 15th october, but anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and please feel free to contact me on Tumblr: TheBlackberryKey 
> 
> Thank you


	10. Bello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bello = War
> 
> So I'm finally back home in Denmark! I must say that the U.S was an experience, but I'm happy to be home again.  
> This is almost the final chapter, and it turned out longer than I expected it to, but I still hope that you'll enjoy it >_<

”Hansol? Hansol is that you?” Seungkwan’s voice had called out in desperation at the werewolf. He was kneeling beside Hansol on the floor, of the practice room. 

Hansol had suddenly blacked out and was slowly coming to himself now, or so Seungkwan hoped. Seungkwan was scared that Hansol’s mind was nothing but one big mess. It had been dangerous letting Seokmin transfer Jung’s lost memories into Hansol’s mind. Seungkwan had known that, but there was nothing he could against Hansol’s choice. Seungkwan understood him in some ways, and maybe, if it had worked out correctly, things would be easier for them. But Seungkwan still wanted Hansol to be Hansol. And he hoped with all of his might, that he hadn’t changed. 

Hansol slowly opened his eyes, looking up into Seungkwan’s worried orbs, and with a small smile said: ”Yes Seungkwan, it’s me”

Seungkwan let out a sigh of relief, as he hugged Hansol close to his body, securing him in his arms.   
Hansol had patted his back reassuringly, holding on tight to him as well. After a while of staying like that, in the comfort of each other’s embrace, they let go of each other, gazing deeply into each other’s eyes.

After a moment of silence, Hansol finally said: ”I finally think I understand you” smiling at Seungkwan, his mind filled with the memories from Jung.  
Seungkwan tilted his head to the side, and looked at Hansol with questioning eyes.

”I saw it all” He started, taking Seungkwan’s soft hand in his “I remember it all, my past life as Cheon Harlow Jung” He continued never breaking eye contact with Seungkwan, as he explained “And I finally think I understand why, you stared at me like you did, the first time we met” Hansol finished, quietly adding: ”I would have done so too” 

A smile crept onto Seungkwan’s face as he looked at Hansol, who smiled warmly back at him. Hansol had seen it all. Everything Jung had been through in his life. Both the times he had shared with Baek-young, and those he hadn’t. Hansol could suddenly understand Seungkwan much more than before. When Seungkwan had first met Hansol, he had seen the face of a man he had loved and adored, but also tragically lost. Hansol felt bad for having caused Seungkwan so much pain, but he now knew how he could make up for.

When Hansol had obtained Jung’s memories, there was one that stuck out to him. It was the night before his execution, and he had just said goodbye to Baek-young, watching him leave through the silent city. A few moments later, someone had knocked on his door. Upon opening it, Jung was met by a guard from the castle. He hadn’t been surprised, nor afraid. He had simply followed the guard, when he had been told to do so. He was arrested by the order of the king, for being part of the rebellion. And, without permission, loving his son. He had been told that he would be somewhat spared, if he would tell them all about the rebellion, but especially, if he would deny his love for Baek-young. Jung hadn’t said a word to the guards through the endless interrogation. And on the day of his execution, he had stood before Baek-young and the king, his heart never wavering once, as he stated that he loved the prince, and he would do anything for him.   
Hansol had been confused to why Jung hadn’t just lied, if he had done so, he maybe would have been able to live. But the more Hansol thought about it, the more he understood his decision. Because he, would have done the same. 

Hansol was pulled back to reality, when Seungkwan said: ”Well, to be honest, I was rather surprised” slowly rising from the floor, dragging Hansol up with him.   
”And I don’t blame you” Hansol had said, keeping Seungkwan’s hand in his. ”Like really, the two of you went through a lot” Hansol stated, earning a long nod from Seungkwan.

Hansol, turned to Seokmin and Soonyoung and with a smile said: ”Thank you, for giving me this, I’m really grateful” 

”Don’t mention it” Seokmin had started, ”I’m just glad that I could help” he finished smiling back at Hansol. Seokmin had in all honesty not been sure if Hansol would remain the same as before, or if the memories of his past life would mess with his brain. He was just happy that Hansol seemed to still be Hansol. It had, for once, all turned out as it should.

Hansol nodded in response, and as he watched the two walk out of the building. When he was alone with Seungkwan, he couldn’t help but feel, that there was something Seungkwan wanted to say, but didn’t. So he decided to clarify things with him.

”Seungkwan, I’m still Hansol” He had started slowly, the older looking at him in surprise “I just have the memories of my former life now. I’m not going to chance” he had reassured the older, squeezing his hand slightly. 

As Hansol finished, a sense of calm washed over Seungkwan’s eyes, and he smiled a small smile.

”I know” Seungkwan started with a small sigh “You are Hansol, and I’m Seungkwan, and even though we were, who we were in the past, that doesn’t define us now” Seungkwan had stated, returning the squeeze from Hansol’s hand.

Hansol had nodded and put his arms securely around Seungkwan’s waist, pulling him into an unexpected tight hug.   
”I won’t leave you this time, I promise” he had said in a low whisper for only Seungkwan to hear. He had nodded in response as he hugged the werewolf tight to his body.

Hansol wouldn’t let anything separate them ever again, this was something he was certain of. He had seen what had happened last time, and he would never let Seungkwan go through such emotional pain, ever again. Hansol would do anything for the two to stay together, and he was sure Seungkwan would do the same. 

What Hansol didn’t know, was, that Seungkwan, was already one step ahead of him. 

~~~~~~

It had been later that same day, when they all had received the unwanted news. Mansae technology company’s men had, quite literally, knocked on the front door of the University. The headmaster had held a private conversation with the CEO, Paeng Yeong-Su, of the company. But nothing good had come out of it. Yeong-Su had given them 24 hours to sign the contract, or else they would have to make use of other means. That meant that the school had until 13 P.M the next day.

Hansol and the others were seated in Jun and Wonwoo’s room, much to Wonwoo’s dismay, discussing the problem. The threat was moving closer, and they knew that there probably wouldn’t be any other way around the problem. Than what they already had discussed. 

”So, we fight?” Chan had asked, quite unsure of what to make of the whole situation. Everything was happening faster now, and it all felt surreal.

”I wouldn’t exactly call it fight, more like, disagree or oppose to their methods” Seungcheol had stated, trying to be as considerate as possible towards the younger members.

Hansol was sitting on the floor, back against a wall, with Seungkwan between his legs, resting his back on Hansol’s torso. Seungkwan was fidgeting nervously with the hem of his sweater. Hansol had noticed this, and put his hand on Seungkwan’s, intertwining their fingers, making the shorter of the two relax slightly. 

”We of course don’t know what will happen tomorrow, but we better be prepared for the worst” Seungcheol had continued explaining to the group.

”We will probably end up in some kind of commotion with the humans, as they already have acted in the city and other parts of the country” Jihoon had added, the others’ attention turning to the shorter male. “They are scared, and clearly just want a point through, but this method they are using, have proved to be rather, violent” he stated curtly, continuing “but our goal is, not to hurt them too much, you know, so we don’t prove their point to be correct” Jihoon had said, earning nods and sounds of agreement from the people before him. 

”As for right now, there is not much else we can do, but wait” Wonwoo said. A heavy silence spread through the cramped room, as the boys sat, lost in their own thoughts. 

Tomorrow would either turn out fine, or this was all gonna be another chapter added to the history books. The time where the Magicus was finally overruled, and humans now reign above all. The thought scared Hansol. He had absolutely no idea what he would do, if tomorrow turned out to be bad. The humans had already taken over parts of the city, but he knew for a fact that his family was still safe, for now. 

If they didn’t find a way to end this, then who would? Hansol was knocked out of his thoughts, as a mischievous smile had crept on to Soonyoung’s face and he said, breaking the silence: ”Or we could” pausing for effect as he threw a pillow through the air, hitting Wonwoo. Who let out a startled grunt of surprise. 

”Have a pillow fight!” He declared standing up from his spot on the floor.

Seokmin happily obliged to the idea, and he as well, threw a pillow, which hit Jun in the face. The vampire was having none of that, and he threw the pillow back, only to miss and hit Mingyu instead. Mingyu threw the pillow on. And the room soon erupted into screams and laughter as they threw pillows around, hitting each other while howling out battle cries. Making the feathers from within, rain down on them like snow. 

Soon after, all eleven boys were sprawled out across the floor and beds in the small room, giggling like high school girls, as they tried to catch their breath.

”I won” Soonyoung declared in the silence.

”Like hell. I did” Jihoon said offended, as he covered the vampire's face with a pillow. 

”You monster. Soonyoung are you breathing?!” Seokmin wailed out in mock horror, almost failing to hide his wide grin, as he put his ear to Soonyoung’s chest. A horrified look spreading on his face. 

”He isn’t breathing, oh no, my child has died” Seokmin wailed out in a fake cry as the others screamed with laughter, rolling around the floor. Soonyoung had stuck his tongue out of his mouth in an attempt to look death. 

”Don’t worry my dear, I will avenge you” Seokmin continued drying a fake tear from his eye, as he hugged the pillow to his chest. Finally unable to hold back his laughter, both he and Soonyoung broke into one that matched the others in volume.

”What in the world is going on in here?” A concerned voice from the door had asked.

As they all turned to look around, they were met with their teacher, Mr. Hong, who stood with a confused face at the sight before him.   
”It looks like you have committed a mass murder on a bunch of pillows” he stated as he shook his head in disbelief. 

The boys started laughing again as they saw the caring smile, Joshua bore on his lips. They hadn’t seen that, after the whole thing with Jeonghan.   
”Just so we are clear, you have to clean this up yourself” Joshua stated matter of factly, before he closed the door again and left. 

The boys laid in silence for a while. Just taking it all in. Tomorrow was most likely gonna change everything. And as much as they would like to avoid that from happening, it was something they were powerless against. They would have to fight their utmost best, in order to stay the same. 

~~~~~~

When Hansol and Seungkwan had returned to their room again, Seungkwan had excused himself. There was something he had to take care of, and it would probably be a while. Hansol hadn’t asked any questions, figuring Seungkwan would tell him if he had to know. So he had seen Seungkwan off with a light kiss on the forehead, and a hug, not the slightest bit worried for the boy. He couldn’t help the feeling of déjá vu, that formed in his mind, as he had seen Seungkwan’s back, walk down the hallway.

Hansol had grown a little uneasy, when the boy hadn’t returned around midnight. But despite wanting to wait up for the vampire, Hansol had fallen asleep. When he once again awoke, Seungkwan still wasn’t back. 

~~~~~~

Hansol was worried now. The clock was nearing 13, and there was still no sign of Seungkwan. Hansol was seated in Seungcheol’s and Jihoon’s room, where they had all decided to meet up. His mind only on Seungkwan. 

The headmaster had without a doubt, expressed that students were not to engage in any kind of confrontation with the humans. But what did he expect? That they just sat idly by, while the humans did to them as they pleased? Not in a million years. Some of the students had gone home, but it wasn’t like they were more safe there. Mansae Technology Center had groups of employees situated all around the city. It was all just a matter of time. Time they were running out of. 

Hansol was tapping his feet on the floor. He was anxious, to say the least. Seungkwan would normally tell him if something had happened, he had his phone with him after all. Hansol’s mind was flooded with questions of Seungkwan’s well being, and all of his questions were about to be answered. As the door opened, and Seungkwan stepped through. 

Hansol shot up from his seat on Jihoon’s bed, and threw himself at the smaller boy, relief flowing through his body. For a moment Hansol though that the humans had already gotten to him.

”Where were you?” He hurriedly asked, taking a look at Seungkwan, who looked fine.

”I’m sorry, I just had to do something. I didn’t expect for it to take so long, but I’m here now, so don’t worry, everything is fine now” Seungkwan had reassured Hansol with a genuine smile. Which Hansol noticed didn’t exactly reach his eyes. But he didn’t get to comment on it, as Seungkwan spoke up again, this time to the others as well: ”I don’t think we have to worry anymore guys. On my way here I heard that they had packed their things and left” he stated rather matter of factly, like this was something that had to be true.

The others stared at him in disbelief. Had the humans really given up without even trying, and if they had, then what had made them do so. 

”Not to rain on your parade Seungkwan, but I think whoever told you that, was lying” Seungcheol stated from the windows, a slight tremble in his voice.

”What?” Seungkwan had asked in disbelief, fear cladding his brown eyes.

”They’re here” Seungcheol had simply stated, making a shiver run down Hansol’s spine. This was it.

Seungkwan had run to the window confirming what Sungcheol had just said. Paeng Yeong-Su was standing at the main entrance to the university. A bunch of other people, all clad in white lab coats, standing behind him. They all carried metallic suitcases, which Hansol determined, contained the controlling chips. 

Hansol had moved to Seungkwan, and watched as the headmaster had opened the door, they could see it all clearly from Seungcheol’s and Jihoon’s room, as it was situated on the other side of the front door. The headmaster were clearly explaining the situation to Yeong-Su. Yeong-Su had nodded, firstly in what, to Hansol and the others, seemed like understanding, but in the next moment, three men were holding the headmaster down, as he inplaced a chip into the headmaster’s neck. It all had happened so quickly, and it had left Hansol speechless, the humans weren’t holding back, for no one. And with their Headmaster out of the picture, the students were left to themselves. 

Seungkwan had fled the room, whether it was from the sight he had seen, or because he was scared, Hansol didn’t know, but he decided to follow him. 

He followed him through the hallways, leading back to their own room. Seungkwan had slammed the door shut, before Hansol had had a chance to grab him.  
”Seungkwan, what’s wrong?” Hansol had asked out of breath, leaning his head pleadingly against the door.

”Nothing Hansol, just, please, don’t come in” Seungkwan had answered in a pleading, shaking voice.

”Seungkwan, please let me in, and tell me what’s wrong. Are you scared?” Hansol had continued, begging his partner. He didn’t know what had made Seungkwan act like this, but if Seungkwan needed him, he would be there. It was understandable if Seungkwan was scared. He had been through things like this before, and it was obvious that he didn’t want to do so once again. 

”I’m fine Hansol, just please, stay out there” Seungkwan pleaded from the other side of the door.

”Why?” Hansol has asked confused, not knowing why Seungkwan would want for him to stay away.

”Because I don’t want to hurt you!” Seungkwan had exclaimed abruptly, making Hansol go silent. Hansol stared daggers at the brown door that separated him from Seungkwan, he was utterly confused to what Seungkwan was saying.

”Hurt me? Seungkwan what are you talking about, you would never hurt me” Hansol had said still confused at Seungkwan’s statement.

”Yes I will Hansol, I did something stupid” Seungkwan started in a silent voice, gaining Hansol’s attention. “I thought it was the right thing to do, but it obviously wasn’t” Seungkwan explained spite lacing his shaking words. It was clear to Hansol that he was crying. 

”Seungkwan, open the door and lets talk about this, I’m sure it’s not that bad” Hansol had assured, just wanting to comfort Seungkwan, Hansol hated seeing Seungkwan being sad, it was something he had been far too often lately. 

It was silent for a moment. And Hansol thought that Seungkwan might open the door, to let him in, so that he could hold him in his arms, and tell him everything was gonna be okay. That wasn’t the case.

”I got” Seungkwan started out silently, Hansol could barely hear him through the door. ”I got a chip implanted in me Hansol, I’m so sorry” he finished, breaking down crying, the tears running down his face as he rested his head against the door. 

Hansol didn’t know what to say or do, he was in shock over Seungkwan’s words.  
”Why” Hansol started, having to cough to regain his voice. ”Why would you do that?” He finished in a calm voice, resting a hand on the door.

”I told them who I was” Seungkwan started, sniffling. ”Seung Baek-young, ‘prince of rebellion’. And I asked them to drop this whole stupid idea, if they could have me, son of one of the most feared creatures to ever live. After hours of discussion,they finally agreed, and I left. I trusted them. That was so stupid of me” Seungkwan explained as he rambled on, his voice breaking at his last words. 

Hansol stared at the door, feeling like he could see Seungkwan through it. His tear stained cheeks, his red eyes, his trembling hands as he was running them through his brown hair in frustration. Hansol didn’t blame him, not one bit. He had done it to protect his friends and other Magicus. Even though Seungkwan was Seungkwan, a part of him would always be Seung Baek-young, a fighter for peace. 

”It’s okay Seungkwan, you did it in your best thoughts, you couldn’t know they would do this” Hansol tried to comfort the elder in a relaxed, smooth voice.

”Yes I could Hansol, it was so stupid of me to trust them. They are humans, they are scared humans. And when people are scared, they do stupid things, just like me. I should have stopped when I felt that that CEO, reminded me of my father. I shouldn’t have done it” Seungkwan rambled, blaming himself, voice more steady this time as he spoke. 

Seungkwan was scared, and Hansol wasn’t surprised. He was scared himself, but Seungkwan had just acted on his feelings instead of sitting around waiting. He couldn’t have known that it would turn out like this, no matter how much he tried to convince Hansol. 

Hansol was about to say something, but was interrupted by a voice further down the hall.  
”There’s one there sir”

”Get it” another had stated.

”Shit” Hansol had uttered ”Seungkwan we need to get out of here” he had stated frantically, turning to the thick door again.

”No, you have to, I’ll stay here” Seungkwan said calmly, still from the other side of the door.

”What? No, I’m not leaving without you!” Hansol had exclaimed pulling the handle in a desperate attempt to open the door. He had promised not to leave Seungkwan ever again, and he was not gonna let him being taken by those people. 

”Hansol” Seungkwan had said in a calm voice, making the younger relax slightly at the elders soothing voice. ”I don’t know how long I will be able to control myself, until then, you need to get away, okay? We’ll figure something out later, I promise” He stated in a soothing tone.

Hansol stared at the door, he knew Seungkwan was right, as long as that chip was in his system, he had no power over himself. But Hansol wanted to see Seungkwan one last time, before all this would escalate any further. He could now hear the rapid footsteps approach from his side. 

”Promise?” He had whispered weakly, finally able to speak.

”I promise” Seungkwan said, almost reading Hansol’s mind, as he quickly flung open the door, pulling Hansol into a quick, much needed, soft kiss.

”Now go” He had said, pushing a baffled Hansol down the hallway. 

It took Hansol a second to regain his composure, and then he started running, leaving Seungkwan behind. He had to come back for him later, he had to save him.  
Hansol ran through the school. Down brown, white, green and purple hallways, until he finally reached the door that led to the big grass area, that surrounded the school.

Hansol flung the big double doors open, and the sight that met him, was one of pure disaster. His friends and other students were all out there, running around, casting spells, yelling in anger. All the while running or fighting, against the people from Mansae Technology Center. This was what Hansol had feared the most, and he had no idea, of what to do.

~~~~~~ 

Joshua stood in front of the door to Jeonghan’s room. He had been standing there for a solid five minutes, contemplating whether or not he should open the door. He could hear the frantic shouts from the students and teachers in the distance, and the sound struck something within him, as he opened the door. 

Joshua’s eyes met Jeonghan’s. They were worn out and tired, just like his own, and Joshua couldn’t help but feel bad for the man. He didn’t hate Jeonghan, he couldn’t. Partly because he was an angel and had trouble hating things, but also because something in his mind kept telling him, that this wasn’t what Jeonghan would have wanted. He was a good man, and even though Joshua was hurt, he would have to forgive him, now just wasn’t the right moment.

”Get up” Joshua had commanded, quickly regretting his harsh tone.

Jeonghan didn’t even flinch or ask any questions, as he got up from the bed and walked to the winged man. 

”Don’t get the wrong idea” Joshua had started. ”I haven’t forgiven you completely yet, I just felt like you had to see this” he finished stating, as he dragged Jeonghan out of the room. 

Jeonghan still didn’t say anything, as Joshua led him down the halls and out into the open. Jeonghan knew what was going on outside, he could hear it in his room. But he had never expected it, to be this bad. 

Students, his students, were fighting against the men he once worked for, and they weren’t holding back. While the students and teachers had their powers and abilities, the humans had brought swords, knives, even guns into the fight. It was unclear to Jeonghan who was the ones scared the most. And even though he had been told that the Magicus could be the worst, vile, evil, monsters. The only monsters Jeonghan saw, was those of his own kind. 

”Joshua, I’m so sorry” Jeonghan had started turning to Joshua, at least trying to get his true feelings out in the open. This was not what he had wanted. But he was interrupted by a man, wearing a white labcoat, yelling his name.

”Jeonghan! I see you got one, stay where you are” the man in the labcoat, had called out to him as he fumbled with his metal suitcase.

Jeonghan had turned to look wide eyed at Joshua, who was frozen in place, also having heard the man’s exclamation.  
The man was coming closer to Joshua and him. And Jeonghan had acted solely on impulse, when he had picked up a sword that laid a few steps from him. Charging towards the man, sword raised in an attempt to fight. He had failed to do something to prevent all of this, the least he could do was to protect the ones he cared about. Jeonghan knew it had been a stupid idea, especially since he didn’t know how to use a sword, but even more so, when he had seen the man draw a gun, pointing it at him. Joshua could only stare in shock at the scene, as Jeonghan was hit by the bullet surging through the air with the speed of light. Jeonghan fell to the ground with a scream, and the man continued to move closer to Joshua. Joshua wasn’t normally an angry man, but the sight of Jeonghan lying, unmoving and hurt, on the ground, did something to him. And in a matter of seconds, he had sent the man flying through the air, in a rare fit of rage. Joshua ran to Jeonghan, as he carefully picked him up into his arms, desperately looking for any sign of life in Jeonghan’s face. Jeonghan’s eyes were still open, and they blinked confused up at Joshua.

”I’m so sorry” Joshua started with a lump in his throat, not letting Jeonghan speak.

”I shouldn’t have been so mean to you, but I was just so confused with my own feelings for this past month, that I didn’t realise how much I actually needed you” he continued, tears welling up in his eyes.

”I’m so sorry Jeonghan, I shouldn’t have ignored you, I should have been with you, telling you I that I didn’t blame you, telling you how much you mean to me” Joshua had trailed off, his voice cracking at the end. It was true. Joshua had wanted to be with Jeonghan through all of this mess, but he had found himself unable to, as he was scared. Joshua had never witnessed a large confliction, let alone a war. And it all scared him out of his mind. He had needed Jeonghan, and Jeonghan had needed him, but he had distanced himself, only for it all to end like this. 

Jeonghan had gently cupped Joshua’s face with his hand, and said in a calm hoarse voice: ”No, Joshua, I’m the one who’s sorry. I should have told you right from the start what I was, and what I was doing. You have every right to blame me” smiling weakly up at Joshua. 

Joshua shook his head as he hugged Jeonghan closer to his body, tears slowly forming in his brown eyes.  
”No, it was so stupid of me to blame you for anything Jeonghan,you are a good man, and I forgive you for not telling me” Joshua said, as the first tear rolled down his cheek. 

Jeonghan wiped the tear away and said: ”I don’t deserve your forgiveness Joshua, you are too good to me” 

Joshua had chuckled slightly at that, looking into Jeonghan’s dark brown eyes. He regretted not spending more time with the male. Joshua had quickly realized his feelings towards Jeonghan, they had appeared the first time Joshua had seen Jeonghan’s face up close, in the hallway, so many months ago. But he had been to scared to act upon them. 

Jeonghan had smiled up at Joshua his hand still cupping Joshua’s face, when a striking pain shot through his left arm.   
”It hurts so much Joshua” Jeonghan had whimpered, earning a scared look from Joshua.

”Jeonghan, Jeonghan whatever you do, don’t close your eyes, I swear to God I will slap you if you do” Joshua almost screamed in frustration at the older male in his arms. 

But Jeonghan didn’t listen, the sounds around him from the screaming people, were becoming quieter. His eyes were slowly becoming heavier, and closed against his will. As the vision of Joshua, crying before him, became blurry. His eyes shot wide open again, though, as Joshua had made truth of his words, slapping him across the face. Jeonghan sat up with a shocked scream.

”What the hell Joshua?!” He had screamed in confusion at the angel.

”That’s was for faking your death on me!” Joshua retorted, staring at Jeonghan with a sour expression.

”Oh, so you figured” Jeonghan said sheepishly avoiding eye contact.

”Yes I did. At first, I actually thought you got hit, and was dying, but when I reached you, there weren’t any blood. Did you see what I did to that poor man?” Joshua explained referring to the man he had sent flying.

”Well it hurt anyway” Jeonghan pouted, a little offended at Joshua’s act.

”It barely grazed you, quit being such a dramaqueen” Joshua said swatting a hand at Jeonghan.

”But wait” Jeonghan started after a moment of thought, ”If you knew I wasn’t dying, then what was all that?” Referring to Joshua's crying and what he had just confessed.

”You even cried” Jeonghan said in a teasing voice, moving closer to Joshua’s reddening face.

”I-I was just acting” Joshua stuttered out avoiding Jeonghan’s eyes.

”Mhmmm” Jeonghan had started “Well I think it was because you actually like me, and just wanted to apologise” Jeonghan drawled out, still moving closer to Joshua’s now bright red face. 

”Wha-what do you mean?” Joshua stuttered again, trying to hide his blush, but he didn’t receive an answer. Instead he was met with Jeonghan’s lips colliding with his own, in a long waited, sweet kiss.

As Jeonghan pulled away from Joshua again, this time both their faces had a faint color of pink spread over their cheeks, he said: ”Next time, you don’t have to hit that hard though”

Joshua let out a hearty laugh, his eyes curling up into crescents, as he took Jeonghan’s hand in his.

”I’ll try, but you kind of deserved this one” he said still smiling at the man in front of him.

”That i did” Jeonghan said, as he leaned in for another kiss with the angel. Both completely lost in their own world, forgetting what was happening around them. They finally had each other, and that was what they had both been waiting for. Nothing could rob their happiness away from them in that moment, not now, not ever. 

~~~~~~

Wonwoo was trying his best to fend off whatever people was coming his way. With his abilities to control plants he was doing quite well. Keeping people away from him in a secure way. But he couldn’t help but worry about Mingyu. The boy had been so scared the day before, and Wonwoo had been unable to do anything to help him. The last time he had seen Mingyu, he had been headed towards the lake. Mingyu was stronger in water and Wonwoo knew that. He wasn’t far from the lake, and now that he had taken care of the humans who had been coming for him, he decided he would check on Mingyu, just in case. Wonwoo was a little anxious, that the boy had been hurt when he hadn’t been there to protect him, and he couldn’t help but run a little faster, just in case. 

When Wonwoo arrived at the lake, he almost fell to his knees. Mingyu was surrounded. He was in the middle of the water, panting and bleeding slightly from a wound on his shoulder and chest. 

Wonwoo acted fast, and put his palms on the grounds. Branches and veins shot up from the ground beneath the men surrounding Mingyu, and they were thrown away by the lanky veins. Wonwoo, of course, made sure they would land in a bush without getting hurt. 

Mingyu stared at the men in confusion as they were raised into the air by the plants, and was flung away. 

He turned his head to look at Wonwoo who was standing a few steps from the lake, hands still on the ground.   
”Wonwoo” he had called out in relief as he swam to the shore, winching in pain at his wounds. 

”Don’t move” Wonwoo had said, ”I’ll come to you” he stated as he ran to Mingyu’s side, pulling him out of the water, getting completely soaked in the process. But he didn’t mind, all he was thinking about now was Mingyu’s safety.

Wonwoo watched as Mingyu’s beautiful tail slowly transformed into a pair of long legs.   
”What are you doing here?” Mingyu had asked, as Wonwoo started healing his wounds, a green light illuminating his hands as he concentrated on Mingyu’s small injuries. They weren’t anything serious, but Wonwoo still wanted Mingyu to be completely fine. 

”I told you I would be there if you needed me” Wonwoo stated his voice and hands slightly trembling, as he focused on healing Mingyu.

Mingyu noticed Wonwoo’s trembling and looked at the older with worried eyes. His brows were knitted together in concentration.  
”Wonwoo, are you okay?” Mingyu had asked concerned, still looking at the older.

Wonwoo had nodded, but Mingyu wasn’t convinced. He knew Wonwoo, and he could tell when he was lying. Which he was.  
”Wonwoo” Mingyu had said in a calm voice, laying his own hand on one of Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo had stopped his healing and looked at Mingyu.

”It’s alright, I’m fine” Mingyu said reassuringly, looking into Wonwoo’s wide eyes.

”No you’re not” Wonwoo said in a sad voice, shaking his head slightly.

”I promised that I would protect you, and look at you” Wonwoo had stated, blaming himself, looking at Mingyu’s half closed wounds.

”This is nothing Wonwoo, I’m fine, honestly” Mingyu had said again, reassuring the druid, squeezing Wonwoo’s had slightly.

”No it’s not Mingyu!” Wonwoo had exclaimed, taking Mingyu aback by the sudden outburst.

”What would I have done if something happened to you? What would I do without you? Don’t you see that I love you?” Wonwoo had asked frustrated, staring into Mingyu’s shocked eyes, as he slowly realised what he had said.

”I’m sorry, I didn’t” Wonwoo started, but was cut off by Mingyu saying: ”If you hadn’t showed up I would have been in some real trouble. I was so relieved to see it was you, because honestly, you were the only person I was thinking of in my time of trouble” Mingyu confessed as he slowly took Wonwoo’s hand to his lips, and kissed it gently.

Wonwoo stared at the boy in disbelief. This must have been one of the smoothest things Wonwoo had ever seen Mingyu do, without messing up completely.   
Wonwoo felt a blush creep onto his face, as he made eye contact with Mingyu, who smiled brightly at him. 

”I love you too” Mingyu had said as he watched Wonwoo’s eyes widen in shock. 

Silence fell upon the two boys as they sat by the lake looking at each other. The only sound that broke the silence, was that of the water hitting the bay.   
Nothing had to be said between the two. Wonwoo had known for a long time that he loved Mingyu. But hearing that he returned the feelings, had made his heart almost jump out of his chest. 

Wonwoo had never been good with his emotions, but this time he decided to pull himself together, it was now or never, and he preferred the first.   
Mingyu’s eyes widened once again, as Wonwoo slowly pulled him into a gentle kiss, their lips barely touching. Mingyu, leaned into the kiss, deepening it, and he knew that this was a feeling he could get used to. 

~~~~~~

Jun really wanted to protect Minghao, but that was a task he had found to be, harder than expected. Jun was busy running around, leading humans away from the others, confusing them, and making sure he wasn’t captured. He had his eyes on Minghao the whole time, but no matter how much he wanted to run to the elf, he knew that that would only put him in more danger. Minghao was strong, Jun knew that, he just cared for the boy, and had done so for a long time. He was already looking forward to when this was all over and he could once again hold the smaller boy in his arms. 

Jun was so lost in his thoughts about Minghao, that he failed to notice the man who was sneaking up on him from behind. Jun only noticed him, when an arrow flew right past his face, feeling the gust of wind from the tiny arrow. Jun turned around to see what it was aimed at, upon locking eyes with the man, which the arrow had flown past as well. He smirked slightly, grabbed him by the head and tail, and hauled him up into the nearest tree. 

Jun turned around once again to see who had shot the arrow, and was surprised to see none other than Minghao.

Minghao was standing with a bow in hand, arrows on his back as Jun yelled to him: ”I didn’t know who could use a bow and arrow” in confusion.

Minghao smirked, I repeat, he smirked at Jun and said in a teasing voice: ”There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me yet, Junnie” winking at Jun as he ran off to another part of the field. 

Jun stood dumbfounded where Minghao had left him, his ears a faint pink color. He surely hadn’t expected Minghao to act so boldly with him, and he wouldn’t mind if he continued to do so.

Jun was completely whipped for the younger elf, and Minghao knew it, he basically had Jun wrapped around his little finger, and Jun was completely fine with that. He was in love and that was what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of ends in the middle of things, but the next chapter will be the last, and I hope that you all look forward to it, it's been a long ride, and I'm grateful to all the people who have read the story until now, thank you very much
> 
> Btw. Seventeen is getting a comeback and their new songs are killing me ;A;
> 
> As always you can find me on Tumblr: TheBlackberryKey
> 
> Thank you~


	11. Aeternaliter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aeternaliter = Forever
> 
> So this is it, the final chapter. I was so eager to post it that I couldn't wait for tomorrow, so I hope you don't mind it being posted now.   
> I really hope you like this chapter, as it's the last, and I would just like to thank everyone who has read this fanfiction, your comments have really made my day >_<
> 
> But all there is left for me to say, is, please enjoy the last chapter of In Another Life, I hope you have liked the story just as much as I have enjoyed writing it ^_^

Seungcheol was, despite the situation, having a lot of fun. He had transformed into a wolf the second he had set foot outside the school. And Jihoon had had a hard time not petting his soft dark brown fur. This was also one of the reasons to why, Jihoon was currently sitting on Seungcheol’s back, launching off small fireballs at anyone who got too close, laughing maniacally. 

Seungcheol ran around the field, both avoiding the humans, but also making sure that nobody was into serious trouble. 

Honestly Seungcheol was a little scared about the situation. He didn’t know exactly how it would all turn out, and the thought of ending up with no control of himself, scared him. To think that fear could lead people to do something like this was unrealistic to Seungcheol. But yet here he was, in the middle of a downright war between humans and magicus, all because nobody were listening to each other, but what could he do? He wasn’t Seung Baek-young, he didn’t know how to fight against a higher power, he just did whatever he could, and that would have to be good enough.

Jihoon must have sensed his nervousness, as he slowly started smoothing his hands over his soft fur, nuzzling his head into Seungcheol’s back, whispering: ”Relax Cheol, we are gonna be fine” 

Seungcheol let out a deep sigh as he stopped running.   
Jihoon was right, as long as they were together, things were gonna be alright.

Seungcheol had snapped his head at a sound behind them. Currently they were at a pretty deserted spot on the field. From where they stood they had a clear view of what was going on around them. Seungcheol could see Wonwoo and Mingyu at the lake, to Seungcheol it looked like Wonwoo was in the midst of healing a wounded Mingyu, of course Mingyu had gotten hurt, it was Mingyu, Seungcheol wasn’t surprised. 

Seungcheol also noticed Minghao and Jun, hands full with incoming enemies. Seokmin and Soonyoung were off doing some stuppid antics in the middle of all this, and Chan stood not far from them, shaking his eyes. He even spotted the two teachers, Joshua and Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol could in fact see all of his friends, except for Seungkwan and Hansol. He hadn’t seen the two since they had stormed out of his room, and he just hoped that they were alright.

The sound from behind him and Jihoon, had turned out to be a man from the company. Seungcheol had growled at him, and he had taken a step back in fear. It almost made Seungcheol sad, to see that someone was scared of him, but he didn’t have the time for that now, and he set off running, Jihoon still clinging to his back.   
Jihoon held on to Seungcheol’s fur as the wind hit his face and he smiled to himself. Jihoon was scared as well, but he knew that as long as Seungcheol would stay by his side, they were gonna get through this, together.

~~~~~~~ 

Chan was so done with his hyungs. It had all started out pretty normal, if anything his friends ever did, was to be considered normal. Soonyoung and Seokmin had told Chan just to confuse the humans, by teleporting from place to place without getting caught. Easy task. What he han’t expected, was that Soonyoung and Seokmin would make a game out of it. 

They had grinned mischievously at each other, and Seokmin had asked with a grin: ”Just like in the old days?”

To where Soonyoung had answered the same grin on his face: ”Oh yes, just like the old days” 

And they had both set off in a fit of laughter as Seokmin had zapped some of the humans with small lightning bolts, making them jump in surprise and Soonyoung had run past the humans with such a speed that they would almost stumble to the ground, which some actually did. 

Chan had stayed behind, shaking his head in surrender. He had become used to his Hyungs antics, but he still asked himself why he was with friends with the boys. The answer was simple. He liked their company, being with his friends made him feel like he had a home, and somewhere he belonged.   
Chan was teleporting around the field, staying out of trouble, a skill he had acquired when Soonyoung had pulled a prank on some of the teachers. Chan had stayed out of it, but had been dragged into it anyway, since then he had learned how to stay out of Soonyoung’s stupid ideas, which only worsened when Seokmin had returned.

Chan was a little lost in thought as he remembered the days he had spend with his friends. He really hoped that they would be able to go back to normal after all this. He knew deep within himself that probably would be a hard task, but he was sure that his friends wouldn’t change because of this, that was just how they were. And Chan was sure that if he had to be stuck with anyone for the rest of his life, he couldn’t have found a better group of people. 

~~~~~~~ 

Soonyoung was happy that Seokmin was once again by his side in situations like this. It felt just like the old days. Seokmin zapping people, and Soonyoung tumbling them around. Soonyoung was still getting used to the fact that Seokmin was actually here, with him, and this wasn’t all a dream. When Seokmin had been introduced to his other friends, they had all welcomed him with open arms, and Soonyoung hadn’t before known that happiness could be such a strong emotion. He hadn’t stopped smiling for days. 

As Soonyoung stood slightly lost in thought, he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts, as Seokmin tackled him to the ground, rolling around a few times.  
A man had been close to Soonyoung, to close, and seeing as he wasn’t reacting, Seokmin had decided to go into action. Now ending up in a position where Soonyoung was pinned to the ground by Seokmin’s body.

”Nice save, Seokmin” Soonyoung said from beneath Seokmin as he looked up into the younger’s eyes.

”Thanks, I get that a lot” Seokmin said nonchalantly a big smile on his lips.

”What, nice save?” Soonyoung asked confused, that sounded stupid, even for Seokmin.

”No, Seokmin” Seokmin had said giggling like a four year old at his own wit. Soonyoung had rolled his eyes, but started laughing as well. He had missed the wizard’s laugh. 

They stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other while laughing. Seokmin was the first to speak: ”Hey Soonyoung, I’ve been thinking” he started.

”Don’t overdo it Seokmin, we both know it’s not good for your head” Soonyoung had teased earning a pout from the younger.

”No, but in all honesty, I have a question for you” Seokmin stated, his voice suddenly all the more serious.

Soonyoung looked at the boy with knitted brows. Seokmin rarely got serious, so Soonyoung’s attention was automatically set on his words.

”When this is all over” Seokmin had started, gazing down into Soonyoung’s eyes, a flash of hesitance crossing his eyes.   
”Will you marry me?” He had asked, biting his lip, a thing he did when he was nervous.

Soonyoung didn’t know what to say. He had never thought that this day would happen. When Seokmin had disappeared, all hopes of a future together had been lost to Soonyoung, but now here they were, in the middle of a war, proposing.

Seokmin’s eyes were growing uneasy as Soonyoung didn’t answer, and he hurriedly wrapped his arms around the wizard’s neck and almost screamed: ”Yes!” Into his ears. 

Seokmin wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s body as well, and they laid there, in the middle of a field, war literally raging beside them, but they didn’t care.   
The sun of Soonyoung’s life was back, and he wasn’t gonna let go if it anytime soon. 

~~~~~~~ 

Hansol was running around the field in his wolf form. He was searching frantically for Seungkwan. He knew that he would be there, of his own will or not. Hansol had stopped for the upteenth time gazing at the many faces and creatures, getting distracted by the different powers surging through the air from time to time.   
Hansol stared intently from corner to corner of the field, his eyes searching for the brown haired vampire. He was worried. Seungkwan wasn’t himself, and Hansol was determined to save him.

Suddenly something caught his eye. A shining light was blinding him from across the field, and as the light dimmed down he recognised the weapon that had reflected the light. It was a weapon Hansol would never forget. It had been imprinted in his mind, ever since he had gotten Jung’s memories. It was the sword that had killed Jung, and so many other innocent creatures. But what caught Hansol’s eyes even more, was the bearer. It was Seungkwan.

There was something about his eyes. Hansol noted. Seungkwan’s eyes was always warm and caring, but right now, they were distant and empty.   
Hansol knew it would be a stupid idea to confront Seungkwan while in this state. But he had to make sure the boy was somewhat okay. So he reacted against his instincts and ran towards where Seungkwan was. He just wanted him to be safe. 

Hansol transformed back into human, and he slowly walked to where Seungkwan stood, rather alone, on the else human and Magicus filled field.

”Seungkwan” Hansol had called out when he was close enough to the boy for him to hear him.

Seungkwan had looked up at Hansol with a shocked expression.  
”Hansol, what are you doing here? Get away” he had quickly said, ushing for Hansol to turn around. 

Hansol had stopped a few steps from Seungkwan, and he looked at the boy. Seungkwan seemed to be restraining every muscle and fiber in his body, not to move. It saddened Hansol to see him like this. Seungkwan had just tried to help, and now he was even deeper in this mess, than any of the others. 

”I can’t control it” he had stated, Hansol’s eyes widening, this was the one thing he hadn’t wanted to hear.  
”Hansol, get out of here, I don’t want to hurt you” Seungkwan had said once again in a pleading tone.

Hansol opened his mouth to protest, but another voice cut him off.  
”So this is the reason why you gave yourself up to us so voluntarily” the voice had said from behind Seungkwan.

Hansol looked behind Seungkwan, and saw no other than Yeong-Su, the CEO of Mansae Technology center.   
”Haven’t I seen this guy before?” The CEO asked mockingly, to no one in particular, ”Oh yeah, that’s right, you look an awfully lot like Cheon Harlow Jung” he had stated, pointing to Hansol. A sly smile gracing his thin face. Hansol felt a form of familiarity with the man, but couldn’t quite place it. 

”My name is Hansol” Hansol had stated shortly. Yeong-Su nodded indifferent in response. He laid a hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder, Hansol growled from the bottom of his stomach. Something about the sight, made his insides boil.

”Don’t worry, Hansol, I haven’t done anything to him, he just doesn’t really have free will anymore” Yeong-Su said with a sickening smile, making it sound like it was nothing. Hansol scrunched his nose, as he sneered at the man again.

”Oh my, he’s an angry one” Yeong-Su had said to Seungkwan, who just stood, looking at Hansol with pleading eyes. Slowly shaking his head, signalling for Hansol to get away. Hansol had seen this scene before, many years ago, but just like that time, Hansol refused to move. He wasn’t gonna leave Seungkwan alone. 

Hansol’s eyes darted to the sword in Seungkwan’s hands. And without asking, Yeong-Su said with a wicked smile: ”Wanna know where I got that from?”

Hansol had remained silent, glaring at the man with all the spite he could muster in his eyes.  
”It wasn’t easy, you know” He started “It was after all ’lost’, but me and my team managed to dig it out from an old grave, belonging to none other that Seung Baek-young” he had explained, grinning wickedly at Seungkwan, who shuffled uneasily in his place.

Hansol had continued to stare at the man, he frankly didn’t care, and seeing how he made Seungkwan uncomfortable, only made him more furious.

”You know, I really didn’t mean for any blood to be spilled here” The CEO had started, ”But I have always been a sucker for a lovers quarrel, so I’m gonna leave you two to tend to your business” he had finished, Hansol glaring at him. He swiftly patted Seungkwan on his shoulder, and pressed a button on a small remote, he had in his pocket. 

Something flashed in Seungkwan’s eyes, and Hansol took a step towards him. Only to be stopped by Seungkwan himself, who, through gritted teeth, said: ”Don’t, Hansol. Run, please. I can’t control this” clutching the sword with both of his trembling hands. 

”Seungkwan it’s alright, we’ll figure something out, just relax” Hansol had said, trying to reason with the boy. No matter what Seungkwan said, Hansol wouldn’t run away, he was gonna help Seungkwan, even if it would be the last thing he did. 

”No, this is my fault, I should never have done this. God why did I have to be this stupid?” He had asked no one in particular. 

”Hansol, please, the last thing I want to do, is to hurt you” Seungkwan had said, looking at Hansol, tears already forming in his golden brown eyes. 

His grip on his self control was slowly disappearing, and Seungkwan could feel how his feet slowly moved on their own, towards Hansol. He wanted to stop, but his body wasn’t listening, he was completely powerless against himself. He had just wanted to help, and avoid something like this. He knew what power could do to people, and he had hoped that Yeong-Su was somewhat still to reason with. But he had been wrong. Seungkwan had seen to much death in his life. And the only thing in his mind, was the memory of how his own father had killed Jung, this all felt far too familiar. Only this time it was Seungkwan who held the sword in his hands. 

”You won’t, I trust you” Hansol had said with a reassuring smile, as Seungkwan had taken another step towards him, his pace slowly quickening. 

”Hansol, please, I beg of you” Seungkwan pleaded, a tear running down his cheek. He was scared now. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing another person he loved. 

Hansol just kept staying where he was. He wasn’t gonna run away, he wasn’t gonna leave Seungkwan, not again. He trusted Seungkwan, and his own abilities. So he just kept on standing, as Seungkwan started running towards him, sword raised and ready to strike.

Seungkwan called out his name in a desperate attempt to make him run, but Hansol just stood, as the feeling of déjá vu, swam through his body, while the sharp edges of the sword, bore through his stomach. 

Hansol could feel the stinging pain all through his body, and the scene felt far too familiar. 

Seungkwan’s face was inches from Hansol’s, and Hansol could feel as the warm tears, streaming from Seungkwan’s eyes, hit his face, as Seungkwan stared down at him. His eyes filled with pain and sorrow. It hurt Hansol more than the sword in his body, seeing Seungkwan like that. 

”Hansol, oh no, oh God, please no” Seungkwan had stuttered out through his tears. Letting go of the sword, grasping Hansol’s face in his shaking hands.  
”Why didn’t you run away?” Seungkwan asked in a desperate whisper, as he leaned his forehead against the younger’s.

Hansol looked up into Seungkwan’s teary eyes. He was still beautiful. And Hansol felt bad for making him cry this way, but it was necessary. He just hoped that his plan would work. 

”Because I didn’t want to leave you, remember, we promised to figure something out together” Hansol explained smiling weakly at Seungkwan.

”You idiot” Seungkwan had started, ”You could have stayed safe” Seungkwan continued as he caringly stroked Hansol’s cheek. Why was it that the people he loved always had to try their hardest to die, never choosing the safe way out of things. 

Hansol nodded as he blinked slowly saying in a calm voice: ”I am safe”

Seungkwan had sobbed as he said: ”I just want you to stay alive, is that to much to ask for?”desperately asking no one in particular, his tears still hitting Hansol’s face.  
Hansol stroked the boy’s brown hair as he shushed him, in an attempt to make him calm down. Seungkwan’s emotions were on the rise, and Hansol wanted him to remember the good things they had had together.

”Why do I always have to see you leave? Die before my very eyes, unable to do anything. This isn’t fair” Seungkwan had stated, his voice shifting from desperate to angry. 

Hansol could only watch, as Seungkwan moved his hand to his neck, and forcibly removed the chip that had been implanted in him. Clawing his fingers through the flesh in his neck, as he let out a winch in pain and his face grimaced. The wound closed again quickly, and Seungkwan threw the chip far away. 

”Why was I so stupid?” He asked again, drying the blood of in his pants.

”You just wanted to keep everybody safe, I get you Seungkwan, you have been through this before, it was only natural for you to act this way” Hansol had stated, trying to comfort the older in his decision. 

”God, Hansol, please don’t leave me, not again, I finally found you, please just stay” Seungkwan pleaded as he held Hansol closer, slowly rocking back and forth, just like he had done so many years ago. It all felt to familiar to Seungkwan, and he just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. 

”Seungkwan, I’m not going to die” Hansol stated confidently, patting the olders back.

”Hansol, this sword was made to kill every kind of creature, there is no way of surviving a wound from it” Seungkwan had mumbled through tears.

”Actually, if you had paid attention in history, you would know this” Hansol started, smirking at Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan stared at Hansol in disbelief, he was in the middle of dying, and he was smirking. Seungkwan had to restrain himself from hitting the werewolf, as he continued to listen to his words.

”The sword is made to kill a person once, and since I am basically the reincarnation of Jung, it has already killed me once” Hansol explained, ”It can’t hurt me now” he stated looking down on his stomach. Sure it stung like hell, it hurt just as much as any other sword wound would. But he wasn’t bleeding, and he definitely wasn’t dying. 

Seungkwan had stared at Hansol for a very long time, before finally saying: ”You asshole, I was so scared, I just removed that chip with my bare hands, that was disgusting” referring to the bloody chip laying a few feet away from them.

”I’m sorry, but it really just dawned upon me now” Hansol had apologised. 

Hansol had figured that he wasn’t dying, when he didn’t feel like the life was being drained from him. He had had a hope that his knowledge on the sword would be correct, but he wasn’t sure. So being stricken with the sword, had been a live or die situation. He was thankful it had been the first. He had the slightest idea of how it felt to die, after he had gotten Jung’s memories.

”Thank God you are alive” Seungkwan had exclaimed, as he threw himself at Hansol, almost hugging him to death.

”I was so scared I was gonna lose you too” Seungkwan had bawled out into Hansol’s neck, his tears hitting his bare neck and soaking his shirt. Hansol didn’t care, he was just as happy as Seungkwan was, and he wasn’t gonna stop the boy from hugging him. Hansol would never refuse anything from Seungkwan. 

As seungkwan drew back from Hansol once again, looking into his dark eyes, Hansol asked: ”What now?” 

”We find that asshat of a CEO, and give him a piece of our mind” Seungkwan said, a small fire burning in his eyes. He was mad. Seungkwan had just relived the worst day of his entire life, all because of that power sick bastard. 

”He tried to make me kill you, that man is gonna pay” Seungkwan continued as he dried the last tears from his eyes. 

Looking back into Hansol’s as he cupped his face in his, still, trembling hands. He had been so scared he would lose Hansol, he wouldn’t have been able to continue living if that had been the case. Seungkwan didn’t hold back when he leaned in to kiss Hansol on the lips, taking the werewolf slightly off guard. He had thought he would never get to do that again, and he just couldn’t help his feelings running wild. Hansol kissed the older back, a hand running gently through his brown locks. 

As they parted, Seungkwan stood up, offering a hand to Hansol. But before he could accept it, Seungkwan looked skeptically to Hansol’s stomach, and said in an uncertain voice: ”Hansol, the sword is still in you” pointing to the sword, which was still stuck in Hansol’s stomach.

Hansol looked down at it, and back up at Seungkwan and said in an unamused voice: ”Then remove it, you were the one who put it there” grinning at Seungkwan, who sent him an unamused glare.

”Way to rub salt in the wound” he mumbled as he swiftly removed the sword from Hansol, who growled at the sudden pain.

”You gonna be alright?” Seungkwan asked concerned, while he helped Hansol up.

”As long as I’m with you, yes” Hansol had said in a teasing tone, his eyes filled with love.

Seungkwan gagged at the younger’s cheesiness, but held his hand anyway. 

~~~~~~~ 

Finding Yeong-Su wasn’t such a hard task, as Hansol had made it out to be. He hadn’t gone very far away from where he had left Seungkwan and Hansol. 

Something struck a chord within Seungkwan as he saw the CEO, Hansol could tell, because the younger had almost run up to the man in his white lab coat and said: ”Who do you think you are?” In an accusing tone, gaining the attention of several other people. Hansol was ready to defend Seungkwan if any of them got any ideas.

”Excuse me?” Yeong-Su had said rather surprised to see both Seungkwan and Hansol, alive.

”You heard me, you crazy bastard” Seungkwan had stated, earning a surprised look from Hansol, he wasn’t used to see this side to Seungkwan, but everybody had their limit, and this was certainly Seungkwan’s. Hansol understood that very well, if he had been Seungkwan, he would probably have ripped the head off the man. 

”You come in here talking about controlling an entire species, to your own avail, saying you will fix something that doesn’t have to be fixed” Seungkwan started in an accusing voice, still looking to the CEO. “The only reason to why Magicus ever lash out towards humans, is because you do things like this, you are not any better than us” Seungkwan rambled on, as a crowd was slowly forming around the two on the large field.

Yeong-Su was about to say something, but didn’t get the chance as Seungkwan continued to speak.

”You know” he had started, visibly calming down as he shook his head laughing a little, ”You remind me of a man I once knew. A crazy man who got consumed by power and in the end fell to his demise” He explained with a sad look in his eyes “He died with nothing, even though he felt like he owned the world” he continued letting out a deep sigh. 

”Tell me, do you have a family, or people who care about you?” Seungkwan asked the Yeong-Su, who slowly nodded in response.

”Then stop this, while you still can, because if you continue, you will end like that man, alone and crazy for power. And trust me, you don’t want to do that” Seungkwan had reasoned with the CEO who was now just staring at Seungkwan in awe. His eyes were wide and Hansol could see how the gears started turning in his head, as he thought about his decisions. 

”This” Seungkwan started, gesturing to the people around him, ”This is not about who is stronger, or who has more power. It’s about understanding each other and come together on our differences” Seungkwan continued, earning nods from the people around him. “Sure, the Magicus have done some bad things in the past, but so have the humans. This is completely unnecessary, and we have to stop, before things get too far” he stated in a pleading voice, the crowd continuing to nod at his words.

Hansol was staring at Seungkwan, there was something different about him. It was like the Seungkwan he had known up until now, had been afraid of something like this. But now he was in the middle of it all, clearing things up, making things better, almost saving the day.

”So please, let’s stop this. I’ve seen things like this before, and they never end well” Seungkwan had stated, looking to Yeong-Su with hopeful eyes.

Yeong-Su had been listening to Seungkwan in silence, but finally spoke: ”You are right” he started ”what was I even thinking? I have a family who cares about me. How could I be so blinded by power and fear?” Putting a hand to his forehead as he looked around on the people around him. Some were injured, some were not. The field which was once green and fresh, was now trampled and brown with dirt.

”Can you forgive me?” Yeong-Su had asked both his employees and the Magicus. He had earned nods from his employees and Seungkwan had said: ”Yes, just get out of here and make whatever other damage you have caused, good again”

The CEO nodded, as he slowly walked away from the campus grounds, his employees following in thow. They had a lot of work to do.

Seungkwan let out a long sigh as the people were out of sight. And the entirety of the people who were back, erupted into loud cheers. Hansol ran and hugged Seungkwan, feeling as the older rested all of his bodyweight on him. 

”You did well, Boo” Hansol had whispered into his ears. 

Seungkwan had nodded in return as he hugged Hansol.

Seungkwan had for a very long time, tried to avoid things like this. Whenever a conflict would start brewing, he would leave the place, in order to not get involved. Seungkwan had been enough conflicts 200 years ago, when he was unable to do anything against the king, but had ended up killing him, Seungkwan had felt like a traitor, he wasn’t what the people had made him out to be, and he had fled. But now as he stood with Hansol and his friends, all safe and sound. He couldn’t help but to feel happy from the bottom of his heart. The things he had wanted the most in the world 200 years ago, he finally had, and somehow, Seungkwan was fine with his new nickname ’Speaker of peace. 

It had another ring to it than ’prince of rebellion’. It felt more like him.

Hansol had also noticed how Seungkwan had beamed this time when the people were yelling his name, praising him for his bravery. It hadn’t been anything like it was 200 years ago. Maybe it was because, that this time around, Seungkwan hadn’t seen anyone die, he had managed to save all of his friends, and also a lot of other people. He had avoided a global disaster, just with words. And Hansol was proud. 

Somewhere along the way, Hansol had also lost the feeling that he didn’t belong. When he was with Seungkwan, everything felt right. They were meant to be, whether it was as Seung Baek-young and Cheon Harlow Jung, or as Boo Seungkwan and Chwe Vernon Hansol. Hansol just knew that they were a pair, for as long as destiny would have them around this time.

~~~~~~~ 

About a week later, the school was back to normal, and the principal had announced that the situation in the city, were under control, and almost back to the way it was, as well. 

Seungkwan had been happy and shocked, when he had learned that Soonyoung and Seokmin were basically engaged. Wonwoo and Mingyu had, finally, become official. And no matter how much they tried, it was clear to all of the students that Joshua and Jeonghan was a couple. The human had earned permission to keep working at the University, seeing as the students loved him to death. And the subtle glances the two teachers would send each other, were hard not to notice. 

Seungkwan felt relieved when he a few months later sat with Hansol in their room. It was close to summer vacation, and their first year had passed by in the blink of an eye. Seungkwan had leaned his head on Hansol’s shoulder, who had slowly bend down to connect their lips, in a soft kiss, just like they always did. Hansol had been everything that Seungkwan had needed in his life, and he was grateful for the chance he had been given of being with his lover, once again. Seungkwan had deepened the kiss with that thought in mind.

Words didn’t have to be exchanged between the two, as they sat in their room, their bags packed, and ready to return home. Hansol had called his family, stating they were still alright, and Sofia was very eager to meet this, Boo Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan’s eyes had drifted to a book, that laid on top of one of his suitcases. Little Red riding hood. And he couldn’t help but smile. He once again felt like the protagonist of the story. Having walked into the woods, only to meet a wolf. A huntsman had tried to kill the wolf, but Little Red riding hood, had saved both the wolf and the other creatures of the forest, by freeing the huntsman from himself. And they were now free to live a life of peace and quiet, not worrying about dangers that lurked in the woods, because they had each other. 

Seungkwan was happy with the fact that he now would be remembered as Boo Seungkwan, the ’Speaker of peace’, instead of Seung Baek-young, the ’Prince of rebellion’.

Because Seung Baek-young hadn’t been worthy of being called a hero, but Boo Seungkwan was.

And he would hold that name, with pride, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, the end. 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought about the story as a whole, and this last chapter as well.  
> If you ever want to talk, feel free to contact me on Tumblr: TheBlackberryKey
> 
> And at last, I would like to say Thank you very much for reading this fanfiction, I really hope you liked it >_<

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed the story, and constructive critism, as well as other comments, is always appreciated 
> 
> Thank you very much


End file.
